


Forget the Ground Beneath You- The Water and Sky Are All You Need

by simpingforsoftboys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, End Pairing Is Up In The Air, Enemies to Lovers, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Goes To Shiratorizawa, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Multi, Opposite Hitter Kageyama Tobio, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Goshiki Tsutomu, Romantic Soulmates, Semi Eita is a Good Senpai, Shiratorizawa Kageyama Tobio, Shiratorizawa Loves Kageyama, Shiratorizawa! Kageyama, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tendou Satori is a Good Senpai, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Good Senpai, protect Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpingforsoftboys/pseuds/simpingforsoftboys
Summary: The one where Kageyama gets accepted into the prestigious Shiratorizawa Academy. Still scarred from his traumatic junior high experience and learning to cope with his soulmate... situation. The burden of knowing he’ll never be accepted by the very people who are supposed to love every bit of him, still ties him down. New friends and experiences might just be what he needs to begin healing. At Shiratorizawa Academy, Tobio can learn what it means to grow and excel.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kageyama Tobio, Goshiki Tsutomu & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Kita Shinsuke, Kageyama Tobio & Oohira Reon, Kageyama Tobio & Semi Eita, Kageyama Tobio & Shirabu Kenjirou, Kageyama Tobio & Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Suna Rintarou, Kageyama Tobio & Tendou Satori, Kageyama Tobio & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 511
Kudos: 901





	1. New Beginnings

Tobio stared up at the intimidating gates of Shiratorizawa Academy. Honestly he was expecting to get accepted into the school with ease- but not for the reason that he had. Coach Washijo had only said that the academy would grant him an athletic scholarship if he had agreed to play as a right wing spiker… it wasn’t his preferred position to be honest, but Tobio accepted the offer anyways. After his experience last year as Kitagawa Daiichi’s starting setter, something told him that a change in position would be a refreshing new start. 

“Hey… you alright Tobio?” Miwa asked, she stood behind him- boxes in hand- looking at him curiously.

Kageyama was quiet, he was fine physically, but truthfully? Well he was suffering from emotional turmoil. By standing here, as a student of Shiratorizawa, it was like the rift between him and his past self- one that kept him tethered to his soulmates- was growing. It would have been one thing to join Dateko or Karasuno… but Shiratorizawa? It was like the ultimate treachery. Miwa seemed to notice his uncertainty.

“You’re thinking about them again hm?” His sister questioned, though it sounded more like a statement than an inquiry. “Tobio, look at me.” She moved to stand in front of him and he did as told. “It won’t lessen- the hurt that is- but I promise that you’ll learn how to live and grow from it. So what if you’re attending their ‘rival’ school? Aoba Johsai may not have wanted you but Tobio, Shiratorizawa is the best of the best and they reached out to you. They saw potential in you- so pay it forward and crush the ones who didn’t okay?”

She had a point, Tobio thought, her words were truthful- and that hurt more than anything. He was here to drown his roots and learn how to glide away from them. Yes, he could do that much, he didn’t need his past affecting his future. 

“Right… thanks Miwa-nee, I’ll do that.” 

His words brought a smile to her face.

“Good, now let’s get your stuff in the dorms already.”

The dorm room itself was awfully small. The only furniture that could fit was a cool, metal barred bunk bed at the left of the room, twin wooden desks that were placed adjacent to each other on the right, and a pair of ugly navy blue desk chairs. The wall at the end of the room had a single, wide window, covered by a black out curtain that was, again, the same shade as the chairs. It seemed as though his roommate had not yet arrived. Good.

“This is… cozy.” Miwa attempted, but Tobio could hear the disappointment in her voice. 

“It’s fine- I don’t need much.” He tries to reassure, but it doesn’t do much to soothe her. “I’m taking the bottom bunk… and the right desk.” The two of them place his belongings on the spaces he’s claimed. At the entrance of the room there had been a small walk-in closet on the right of the doorway, so they made quick work of putting his clothes away, making sure to leave plenty of space for his roommate. No less than thirty minutes later, they’re done unpacking. 

“I have to go now Tobio, but have fun! And please try to get along with your roommate okay?” The dark haired woman says, leaning down to ruffle her little brother's hair. “My train leaves in an hour. Call me later tonight and let me know how your day has been okay? Oh and text your cousins- they’ll want to hear from you too.” 

“Okay, thanks and bye.” His response is curt, maybe rude, but Miwa just giggles at him and waves. Tobio watches her leave, before settling himself in his desk chair.

* * *

A few minutes later his room door swings open- revealing a male with purple, nearly black hair. He sorta reminds Kageyama of a child- with his puffed up, chubby cheeks, and wide eyed look. There’s about five or so stacked boxes in his arms, and he looks like he’ll topple over at any second. Although he would prefer not to, Tobio quickly moves to lighten his load. 

“Thank you! I guess I bit off more than I chew there…” The guy- his roommate apparently- says appreciatively. “I’m Goshiki Tsutomu!” He introduces himself in a loud tone… but is that nervousness he hears in his voice?

“Kageyama Tobio.” There’s a flicker of recognition in Goshiki’s eyes at his name but he bites his tongue. Tobio’s glad, his roommate has more sense than a good deal of people. The both of them are silent for a moment and it’s very awkward. Kageyama’s gut tells him that he should befriend the other boy, and as usual, he decides to trust his instincts. “Uh… you don’t mind the top bunk do you?” He winces at the slightly demanding tone that slips out.

Goshiki didn’t notice his tone or he didn’t mind. “It’s fine! I’ve never had a bunk bed but I’ve always wanted to see what it was like at the top!” Is the answer that he receives. Kageyama nods in understanding. They lapse into a comfortable silence, Goshiki unpacks meanwhile Tobio reads over his class list. “Oh- what class are you in Kageyama? I’m in 1-2.” 

“Me too.” The setter turned wing spiker replies. He pretends not to notice the relieved expression on the other boy's face. They fall into another bout of tense silence. “Ah- um, Goshiki, are you here on scholarship too?” It’s a poor excuse at a conversation starter, but it’s the best he’s got. Times like these he wishes that he had the social skill Oikawa-san did, or the easy going charisma Iwaizumi-san does. He shakes those thoughts from his head before he can let himself think about how Kindaichi would just start up a conversation- oh no too late he’s spiraling. 

Luckily Goshiki interrupts his self destructive train of thought. “Yeah! I’m here on an athletic scholarship from the volleyball club! What about you?” Kageyama is sure that Goshiki knows all about him- but asks out of politeness.

“Same. What position do you play?” The both of them pause what they’re doing, totally interested in the conversation. 

“I’m an outside hitter! I came here to beat Ushijima-san! I want to be the ace of the team!” It’s adorable how Goshiki’s eyes light up with passion, Tobio can tell how sincere he is. 

“You have a lot to catch up on then.” Kageyama says bluntly, but it does nothing to dull the fire in his friend’s (?) eyes. Instead the determined shine glows brighter. 

“Of course! But I will be a better ace than him someday- just wait!” The naivety of the statement reminds Kageyama of his younger self. The one that idolized Oikawa-san and wanted nothing more than to be just like him- then eventually surpass him. 

“I get it.” He nods, for some reason he decides to share his thoughts. “I used to be a setter- I wanted to surpass Oikawa-san.” 

There was an understanding look on the bowl cut haired boy’s face but it turned to confusion at the last part. “Used too?”

“Yeah. I play as an opposite hitter now…” 

“Like Ushijima-san?!” The shocked look on Goshiki’s face is funny, but he doesn’t laugh. 

“Yeah, so I probably won’t get much play time.” It sucks to have to say it but Tobio doesn’t want to seem like a threat to the dark haired boy, he rather enjoys his company. There’s no way he wants to have a repeat of his and Oikawa’s relationship.

To his surprise Goshiki just smiles and laughs. “Something tells me you’re not trying for ace, so it’s cool! I bet I can still score more points than you though!” There’s a flash of competitiveness in both of their eyes and Kageyama is quick to rise to the offer.

“I doubt that.” He replies, but there’s a smirk on his face- Goshiki doesn’t back down or look frightened at the scary expression. 

“On the court we’ll be rivals, but off of it we can be friends. How about that?” He challenges, holding a hand out. 

Tobio can’t help the floaty feeling in his heart at the word ‘friend.’ So he nods and moves to accept the handshake. Once their hands touch something odd happens. A bracelet-like tattoo appears around one of their wrists (Kageyama’s right and Goshiki’s left). It’s a lavender color- just like that of their school uniform. They’re quiet for a long moment- gaping at the sight- their hands are still locked together. 

“I… was not expecting that.” Goshiki whispered, eyes wide as he looked at Tobio. 

“Me neither…” They pull their hands apart and examine the tattoo. There’s writing on it in small, white colored kanji. It reads ‘shocked.’ “So… we’re-” He begins.

“Platonic soulmates.” The purplette finishes. He’s still taking a moment to digest the information himself. Kageyama watches as ‘shocked’ turns into ‘pleasantly surprised.’ His eyes are also watching his own band, letting him know how Tobio’s feeling even before he feels it himself. “Let’s get dinner?”

“Yeah okay.” Tobio agrees, right before his stomach rumbles. Goshiki chuckles, turning his wrist so that Kageyama can see the writing on the tattoo. It says ‘hungry.’ They leave their room and make their way to the cafeteria. Somehow, the both of them know this is going to be a great start to their high-school experience. 


	2. Try Outs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I fixed some discrepancies from the first chapter. Like I accidentally put outside hitter instead of opposite hitter for Kags so sorry about that! Anyways thanks so much for the support!

Tobio groans, carelessly tossing his books into his bag. It was only the first day of classes and he was already exhausted. At least he wasn’t the sole person having trouble focusing… Goshiki was too- he didn’t even need to check his tattoo in order to see that. The bowl cut haired boy was pretending to listen, looking at the teacher obediently, when in actuality his eyes were glossed over with boredom and he blinked slowly as if fighting off sleep. Only five more minutes then he can get changed for volleyball tryouts. Tobio was nervous, he had been training all summer long in order to hone his skills, but it didn’t seem like enough. He had Ushijima as competition for his spot… so it wasn’t really a competition to begin with. There was only so much he could do on his own during the break, and it was still difficult for him to adapt to a spiker's role when he had been playing setter for his entire volleyball career. Honestly, Coach Washijo must have seen something great in him to even offer the scholarship, so he was afraid of letting the strict man down. 

His band warmed slightly, Tobio turned to look in Goshiki’s direction. His smile was reassuring, hand over his own band- to give him comfort. It worked. Kageyama nodded appreciatively, patting the tattoo. 

The bell rings, signaling the end of class. Goshiki hurries over to wait beside his desk. The two of them quickly make their way to the dorms to change into practice clothes- since the locker room isn’t open to anyone but volleyball club members. They change quickly, tossing on loose cotton shirts and breathable shorts, grabbing their Asics and water bottles before beginning the five minute walk to the gym.

“I’m kinda nervous.” Goshiki confides in him, falling into step with his own strides easily. It’s almost unnerving how in sync they are, sure they’re soulmates (platonically), but it’s still scary- they did just meet yesterday after all. “I heard Coach Washijo is super strict.”

“I heard that too.” Kags agrees. “But we’ll both be fine.” He takes note of how Goshiki glances down at his wrist, smiling slightly when it shows that Tobio honestly thinks that. If it were anyone else Kageyama would have taken offense to the action, but somehow he’s fine with it when it comes to Goshiki. 

It’s odd that he’s so comfortable with this near-stranger being able to see all his emotions, whereas it brings him incredible discomfort that the people he’s known longer- his romantic soulmates- can actually feel them through their bond. What’s worse is that there’s no way to block the bond. People have tried since the beginning of time (or at least he assumes so) but till this day it remains impossible. All he can do is ignore the feelings he receives from the other four ends of the connection, but every once in a while they manage to bubble to the surface. 

Like right now, Kunimi’s feeling tired, Kindaichi’s excited, Oikawa is motivated, and Iwaizumi is irritated. He sighs at the array of emotion before burying it. He focuses on his own anxiety and wills it into becoming anything else- all the while he ignores the faint thrum of his soulmates in his heart.

“We’re here!” Goshiki exclaims, tugging on Tobio’s sleeve like a child. He can’t help the fondness that flows through him at the display. 

They step into the massive gymnasium and take a deep breath. It seems as though the floor has been recoated recently, illuminated by the bright overhead lights. The entire area is flawless. It’s bigger than Kitagawa Daiichi’s court for sure. Tobio indulges in the excitement thrumming through him. 

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and the tryouts have begun. They start by stretching, running five laps around the gym, then are split into separate groups based on the position they’d like to play. After height and standing reach are finished, everyone is required to showcase their vertical jump. Then they’re split into pairs and practice serving and receiving. As expected, Coach Washijo is brutal with his criticism, he yells at a few boys to get out of the gym since they were “worse than junior high kids” and “had no place among his team.” Eventually, by the time practice ends, the only first years left are Kageyama and Goshiki. Everyone else had been dismissed easily by Washijo. 

“You two will practice with the starting lineup tomorrow.” The old man barks. “Goshiki, prove you deserve a place on the lineup by the end of the week or you’ll be training with the second string. Kageyama wait a moment.” Goshiki nods, letting out a ‘yes coach,’ he turns his head slightly, telling Tobio that he’ll be waiting outside, before leaving the gym. 

He’s left alone with the older man. 

“Kageyama.” The coach’s beady eyes stare down at him, peering into his soul. He feels a shudder run down his spine.

“Sir.”

“You’ll train with the first string too. But you’ll still be on the second string in official matches.” 

Tobio nods, he had expected this. 

“Watch Ushijima and learn from him. Observe Semi Eita’s serve also. Dismissed.” 

“Yes, thank you sir!” Kageyama replies, bowing, before hurrying out of the gym. His mind is running a mile a minute. From what the coach was implying, he had a feeling that it was the old man's plan for Kageyama to fill in for Ushijima should the need arise. And until that time came- it would be good for Tobio to perfect his jump serve- hence the need to keep a close eye on Semi Eita. Yes, that much he could do. But he would have to learn more than just a powerful jump serve if he wanted to stand out. Tobio certainly had much to work on. 

* * *

It was dinner time, Kageyama and Goshiki sat together, just as they had the night before. The current topic of discussion was, as expected, volleyball.

“Do you think you’ll get to play an official match this year?” Is what his friend asks him, Kageyama isn’t really sure what to respond with. He wants to say yes- because he really, really wants to be able to test his limits as an opposite hitter… but he’s also not one to lie to anyone, much less himself.

“I’m not sure.” Is the answer he settles on, taking a bite of the chicken katsu on his plate. It makes a delicious crunch sound as he does so. 

“Can I… ask you something Kageyama?” Goshiki mutters, a light blush coating his cheeks. He raises a brow at him but nods nonetheless.

“Go ahead.” 

“I don’t mean to pry but… ah how do I say this…” The normally cheery male bites his lip as he contemplates the question that he wants to ask so desperately. “Did you um… meet your soulmates yet? Because I noticed that… um… every once in a while my tattoo shows more than one or two emotions… and I was thinking that it couldn’t be just yours when-”

Tobio cuts the rant off in the only way he knows how. He puts a hand on his mark- it shuts Goshiki up immediately. 

“It’s fine.” His tone is curt but not cold. It leaves no room to argue or apologize. It is fine, the memory of it will always sting but he can live with a little pain. Reminds him he’s alive. “I have met them… I uh... have a poly bond.” For once he puts his food down and allows himself to fall into a somber mood. Goshiki pauses his eating- out of respect- and leans closer, listening intently. He doesn’t want to share his story but then he thinks that by sharing his burden- he might be able to lighten the emotional load. So Tobio does the very thing he had sworn to never do again. He trusts that the universe- despite the clear mistake it made with his romantic soulmates- was right in choosing Goshiki for him. 

“They… um...don’t want me…” He stutters, his heart sears with pain- barely scabbed over wounds reopening- but he doesn’t cry or tear up. Because there’s no reason too. He’s come to terms with it over the course of the past few months. “I’m not- or at least I wasn’t- a good person… so I don’t blame them.” He fidgets uncomfortably in his seat, not looking up- or at his wrist- because he’s scared of the response he’ll receive.

“That’s-” Goshiki begins, a flurry of emotions running through him. He’s angry- furious even- that anyone could do that to Tobio, he can’t even fathom as to how they could hurt him like that. Yes, he had heard of the whole ‘King of the Court’ situation, but deep down, some part of Tsutomu knew that there was a reason for it- not because Kageyama was cruel unnecessarily. “That’s fine.” 

“I- what?” Tobio gapes, unable to comprehend the statement. 

Goshiki fixes him with a stubborn gaze. “I don’t need to know what happened- not until you’re ready- but Kageyama.” He takes a deep breath and smiles, that shiny, brilliant smile that instantly puts all his anxiety to bed. “That’s fine. It just means they don’t deserve you. You have me, even though it’s platonic, you still have me.” He holds his arm out- the one with the band- and grasps Kageyama’s right hand in his left one. “You don’t need them. But it’s okay to miss them- to hurt because of them. Because I’ll still be here for you.”

“Y-yeah, thanks Goshiki.” Tobio returns the smile- it’s the same terrifying one that everyone finds unsettling- Goshiki still isn’t bothered by it, if anything he looks happy to see it. Kageyama is grateful towards the universe for once. It had taken so much away from him, his parents, his grandfather, and even his soulmates. But it had also been the same one to bless him with Goshiki Tsutomu, so it couldn’t be completely against him. 

They finish their meal, putting the talk of soulmates behind them. Tomorrow is their first practice. They’re officially a part of Shiratorizawa’s Volleyball Club. Tobio decides that it’s alright if he buries his roots a little further, beneath the complex layers of his heart. He doesn’t even acknowledge the presence of his soulmates- his romantic ones that is- emotions. He's looking forwards to tomorrow- and he falls asleep dreaming of what's to come.

-

-

-

What he doesn't realize is that his phone has been muted the day before and his cousins group chat is blowing up with text messages. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Platonic soulmate bonds are established through physical contact. They're actually pretty uncommon and only 25% of the population actually has a platonic soulmate. Well that's just an estimation- since you can go your entire life without making physical contact with them, thus unknowing if you have a platonic soulmate bond.
> 
> -Romantic soulmate bonds are more common- in fact everyone is born with *at least* one, no exceptions! Unlike platonic ones, these don't appear immediately- the connection only forms over time... so you don't really know who your soulmate is until you know them pretty well! Everyone is guaranteed to meet their soulmates in their lifetime, however it's up to chance whether or not you decide to get to know them.


	3. Testing the Water (Tobio Meets Shiratorizawa)

Tobio lies awake in bed the next morning- his alarm won’t go off for twenty minutes and he doesn’t want to wake Goshiki up by moving around. He thinks of many things- okay so he just thinks about volleyball- but at least he’s thinking. Any kind of thought is good to stimulate your brain right? He’s wondering how today is going to go- well practice that is, he doesn’t quite care about his actual classes. 

Today he’ll see how he fairs in comparison to Ushijima Wakatoshi. It’s… a sort of disconcerting thought honestly. Even though he had a few months to come to terms with it, now that it’s the day, he discovers that it still makes him feel uncertain. Previously, he had always pictured himself as the starting setter of Shiratorizawa. The mastermind behind some brilliant plot that would lead the illustrious team to victory. Of course, that wasn’t going to be happening now, but he would take what he could get. Sure, he could also just enroll at any other school and play setter, but would that really grant him the same satisfaction that playing at Shiratorizawa would? 

His mind was swirling with questions. Several of them are doubtful, others more positive, each directed toward the outcome of today’s practice. Then his phone buzzes- once, twice, thrice, until it’s as though it will never end. Tobio quickly gets out of bed, wincing as the springs creak at his movements, and seats himself at his desk chair, flipping his phone open. 

There’s hundreds of messages. All from his cousin's group chat… he had forgotten to text them two nights ago and neither of them are too pleased. 

**#1 Idiot:** HEY TOBIO WHY HAVENT U SAID ANYTHING

HELLO ANSWER

TOBIIIOOOOO

**Favorite Cousin** : Calm down

He’s probably sleeping.

Tobio we have been waiting for you to text us for two days now.

Please respond when you have the time.

**#1 Idiot:** YEAH

MAKE SURE TO TELL US IF U MADE THE TEAM OK

I WANNA SEE U PLAY

**Favorite Cousin:** You’ve seen him play before

**#1 Idiot:** YEAH BUT NEVER AS A SPIKER

IVE ONLY HIT HIS TOSSES BEFORE

WHICH ARE GREAT BTW TOBS

BUT LIKE IF YOU PLAY SPIKER 

THEN ALL OF US PLAY THE SAME POSITION

**Favorite Cousin:** Yes but Tobio is an opposite hitter?

**#1 Idiot:** ITS OK

I CAN STILL GIVE HIM ADVICE

**Favorite Cousin:** Okay.

But he may not want it.

**#1 Idiot:** :<

**Favorite Cousin:** I said may

**#1 Idiot:** :>

**Favorite Cousin:** Anyways I have to go.

Tobio make sure to respond when you can.

**#1 Idiot:** YEAH U BETTER SAY HI OR ELSE IM COMING TO MIYAGI

BYE SHIN

Tobio sighed and typed in a quick reply. 

**Me:** sry frgt to rply sooner

I got on team

Second string

Gnna aim for pinch srvr

Almost immediately he got a response- not that he was surprised, knowing his older cousin, he was probably waiting for a reply.

**#1 Idiot:** ITS ABOUT TIME 

BUT AWW MAN IM SORRY TOBI

ILL HELP YOU PRACTICE SERVING DURING BREAK

**Me:** Thx kou

**#1 Idiot:** OFC WHAT COUSIN WOULD I BE IF I DIDNT

LETS TALK LATER AKAASHI IS XOMING TO GET ME 

**Me:** K tell him I said hi

Tobio shook his head fondly, his cousins were polar opposites. Koutaro was always so excitable and energetic- whereas Shinsuke was more reserved and level headed. It never failed to amuse him when the two of them interacted. 

“Mm… morning Kageyama.” Goshiki murmured blearily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes while he sat up in his bed. His hair was all crazy and fluffed up, he looked like a purple pom pom. 

“Pfftt-” Tobio snickered, muffling his laughter behind his fist. 

“What?” Tsutomu asked, though it sounded more like a whine, he shot him a confused look. Now that the other side of his face was visible, Kageyama could see the crusted, dried drool on his right cheek. 

“I-it’s n-nothing.” 

The fellow first year scrunched his nose up in disbelief, but said nothing as he clambered down the ladder- slipping on the last rung- and fell to the floor, landing on his rear. He just sat there, eyes wide, blinking incredulously as if he couldn’t believe what had happened.

Kageyama let out a loud bark of laughter- the ugly kind, with snorts, gasps, and all. Goshiki frowned for a moment but wound up joining in anyway. It was a good way to start off the morning. 

* * *

Now that their classes are finished for the day, it’s time for practice. Both of them are feeling nervous, but they do their best to hide it. Today was only the third year and the first strings practice, apparently the reserves/substitutes don’t have any practice until Wednesday. Given that they’re first years, it’s really an honor that they get to participate today. 

“You’re breathing really loudly.” Tobio tells his friend. Goshiki literally stops breathing and holds his breath… as if that’s going to do anything. “What...are you doing?” 

Suffice to say, he starts breathing again, louder this time. 

“Sorry, sometimes I get kinda anxious and my breath quickens.” Tsutomu takes a second to take a breath. “If I hold my breath a little I can focus on regulating my breathing after… um it’s something I taught myself… it’s kinda dumb.”

Kageyama shakes his head, disagreeing. “It’s not dumb, I think it makes sense.” In another world, Tobio’s cheery friend would laugh and say that he can’t really say that since they’re both in the same boat there. But in this world, this friend smiles instead and thanks him, relieved to hear it. 

They push the gym doors open together, eyeing their senpai’s with thinly veiled (or in Tsutomu’s case, totally visible) excitement. Coach Washijo isn’t there yet- since practice doesn’t start for another twenty minutes or so... The person that comes up to greet them is the famous  _ Guess Monster _ .

“You must be our little first years!” Tendo greets, leaning in awfully close to their faces. Kageyama thinks he’s too forward, much like Oikawa-san, but he pushes that thought away quickly. Tendo is… kinda creepy… but he's careful to keep his face blank.

“Hai, I’m Goshiki Tsutomu! It’s nice to meet you senpai!” Goshiki says, taking a step back so that he has enough room to bow. He looks at Tobio, waiting for him to follow his lead. 

“Kageyama Tobio.” Kags introduces, repeating Tsutomu’s motions. 

Tendo smiles at the two of them the whole time, but he doesn’t introduce himself. 

“What did I say about scaring the first years?” Semi Eita, the third year pinch server, strides over to them, his brows furrowed. He kind of reminds Kageyama of Iwaizumi-san… again he’s quick to dismiss those thoughts as soon as he thinks them. The ash blonde crosses his arms and glares at his friend, before turning and smiling softly at him and Goshiki. “It’s nice to meet you Goshiki, Kageyama, I’m Semi Eita… ignore Tendo, he does this every year.” Another scowl is shot in Tendo’s direction. “But he’s harmless.” 

“I was just looking Semi-semi, I promise!” The red head reassures, spinning around dramatically, then looking back over his shoulder. His hands are up, pointer fingers raised as he does so. “Now that you’re here you can show them around right? Thanks!” Then he’s dancing away- humming some eerie tune. Semi looks very irritated.

“So… what positions do you play? Kageyama you’re not playing setter now right?” 

“I play outside hitter!” Goshiki beams, Semi’s eyes soften at the sight. Kageyama has a gut feeling that it’s not just because it’s cute. 

“Yes, I’m playing as a right wing spiker now.” The older setter looks surprised at the news, but a smile settles on his lips regardless.

“Really? You’ll need to let me set for you sometime then.” It’s not put into exact words, but Tobio can hear the offer of help, clear as day. “You too Goshiki, we can all practice sometime.” 

Goshiki and Kageyama exchange glances, before bowing and thanking their benevolent senpai. 

“Don’t worry about it, that’s what I’m here for.” Semi waves them off. Tobio has a feeling that Semi might just become one of his favorite third years… seriously what is the deal with him and older setters? Is this going to be a recurring theme or something? “Come on, I’ll introduce you to the others.” He introduces them to Yamagata- a stern looking, but actually very kind third year who plays libero, Kawanishi- second year middle blocker who seems like he doesn’t really care about anything, and Soekawa, the vice captain of the team. Semi saves the best, and by far most anticipated, members for last. Reon Oohira, Shirabu Kenjiro, and of course, Ushijima Wakatoshi, are all lined up by the water cooler- filling up their own water bottles (since they actually don’t have a manager). Oh yeah Tendo is also there, but since they met him already they’re not too excited about that.

“Hey Wakatoshi-kun, look they’re only in their first year and they’re already practicing with us!” Tendo whispers all secretively, as if they couldn’t hear him. Ushijima doesn’t seem as though he cares, but he looks over in their direction anyway.

“I’m guessing you don’t need an introduction huh?” The ash blonde asks, everyone nods, they all know who each other are (they only know Goshiki because Tendo was gossiping about how cute he was). 

“Kageyama.” Ushijima says, surprising everyone that he singled him out like that. Goshiki looked nervous for his friend, despite him idolizing Ushijima, he didn’t want to be called out like that in front of everyone. 

“Yes?” Tobio cocked his head to the side in confusion, a cute pout playing onto his lips. The third years felt that it resembled Oikawa somehow… maybe it was because he was his kohai and picked up some of his habits. Their guess isn't wrong per say.

“You… shouldn’t have come to Shiratorizawa.” Everyone’s eyes widened at his words. Goshiki seemed like he was going to cry for his friends sake and Kageyama felt like his heart was breaking at the words.

“W-wakatoshi you-” Tendo sputtered, trying to reprimand the captain. Ushijima simply held a hand up, signaling he had more to say. 

“Not as a setter that is.” The ace continues, staring down at his junior appraisingly. “Wing spiker… suits you more…” Then he took a swig of his water and walked away, leaving behind several confused teammates. 

Everyone stared at each other in silence, trying to understand what their captain meant exactly when he said that. 

“Did Kageyama just… earn Ushijima-san’s approval?” Shirabu questioned Reon. 

“I think he did.” Reon responded. Goshiki didn’t look too pleased to hear that, but he shook his head and let the jealousy fade away. Kageyama knew this, because of the words on his tattoo. 

“Ooh are you two soulmates?” Tendo pries, but not unkindly. This turns the attention to both of the first years once more. 

“Yes! We found out yesterday- we met in the dorms!” Goshiki answers, all signs of his previous jealousy gone, he’s back to his usual self again. For that, Tobio is grateful to his senpai. 

“Cool cool! This will be an interesting year, I can tell!” The redhead’s appeased for the moment and bounces over to the volleyball court. “Let’s play a quick match before practice starts!” 

Everyone agrees. And Kageyama is pleased to see that his senpais freely give tips and advice. Tendo yells some blocking tips from his place across the net, Ushijima advises the importance of making full use of your setter (that’s the first time Tobio’s heard this and not the other way around, so he can’t quite wrap his head around the idea yet), Reon-san emphasizes how you need to give your absolute all in your spikes- and how it’s important not to get frustrated when you’re used as a decoy. Kawanishi helps with their timing when it comes to jumping blocks, and Semi is very good at demonstrating how to serve. 

Yes, Kageyama thinks this was a good idea. His team here is quite promising. 

* * *

Once practice is complete, and they’ve showered, Goshiki and Kageyama find themselves helping the third years clean up the gym. 

“Our senpai’s are so cool! Well except Shirabu-san, he’s a little mean but ah well... What’d you think, Kageyama? I thought practice went really good today!” Tsutomu asks when they stop by the dustpan, Tobio waits his turn, letting the slightly taller boy (but only by a few centimeters!) wipe his pile of dirt away first. 

“It did. I learned a lot today. They were… really helpful.”

The bright eyed male paused his sweeping and sent his soulmate an understanding look.

“Of course they are Kageyama, that’s how senpai’s are supposed to treat their kohai.”

“R-right-” Tobio agrees hastily, blushing, Tsutomu laughs at the sight. 

“Haha, you’re funny Kageyama!” 

The black haired male frowns, “s-shut up Goshiki.” His words only cause his friend to laugh harder. Once they finish their little conversation and their task, they pack up, bid goodbye to their coach and senpais, and leave for dinner. 

* * *

**Favorite Cousin:** How was practice today Tobio?

**#1 Idiot:** YEAH HOWD IT GO?

**Me:** It went well I think Ill like it here alot

**Favorite Cousin:** I’m glad to hear that!

**#1 Idiot:** WOOHOO HAVE FUN LITTLE CUZ :D

**Me:** I will

Night 

**Favorite Cousin:** Goodnight Tobio, Koutaro

**#1 Idiot:** NIGHT TOBI NIGHT SHIN!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So were you able to tell who Kag's cousins were before I dropped their names? XD. Also I literally have no experience in volleyball aside from pe class so ya'll will notice I try to skim over games/practices technical bits and just focus on the characters interactions/thought process. Also I'm not a manga reader so if someone is OOC please let me know and offer insight as to how to write them better. Thank you!


	4. Setting the Foundation; Because Bonds are Like Buildings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support everyone I hope you enjoy!

It’s been about two weeks into Kageyama’s first year of high-school, and he found that he fit right in with Shiratorizawa’s VBC. Semi, Reon, and Tendo had taken it as their responsibility to help their new teammates settle in, and not just to club activities- but to the school itself. This entailed dining with their senpais for all three meals of the day, coming to morning practice earlier than necessary, and joining in on bonding nights. It was… fun, something Kageyama had always wanted to be a part of, but had never been given the opportunity to experience. Kitagawa Daiichi’s team had all eaten together and had bonding days, but Tobio had never felt particularly welcome to participate. Iwaizumi-san had said that they ‘wanted’ him there, yet Oikawa did everything he could (behind Iwa’s back of course) to make him feel otherwise. 

Sitting with his new friends at meals was nothing like having to awkwardly sit beside Kindaichi and Kunimi on the bench; with Goshiki- and their new teammates- Kageyama was comfortable. He didn’t feel obligated to join in on the discussion, although it didn’t mean he was unwelcome. Even better, everyone seemed to genuinely want to hear his input- some would show this by engaging him in conversation, while others would make it clear they were listening in… It was wonderful. 

Today was like any other evening had been since he joined the club. Him and Goshiki were sitting with the ‘Main Gang’ (as Tendo-san dubbed it) as per usual, enjoying their warm dinner. The ‘gang’ was made up of Ushijima, Semi, Tendo, Reon, and Shirabu, though him and Goshiki were now members of the group. 

“We should go out tomorrow!” Tendo announced, scanning the table’s occupants, his gaze challenging, as if he dared them to decline. Kageyama wasn’t unnerved by the sight any longer, over the span of a few weeks he had become quite close to the middle blocker. It was an odd friendship, since Tobio didn’t understand half of the spiel that spewed from his lips, but it was far from unpleasant. Not only was his upperclassman very helpful in teaching him how to improve with his blocks, but he was also patient and kept a close eye on him in general. Tendo also offered advice about how to be friendlier and communicate with people. Kageyama had asked why he was being so helpful, though all he got in response was that Tendo had ‘been in his shoes before.’ It was impressive how he played the role of a doting senpai without seeming overbearing. Tobio hoped their friendship would last.

“Why?” Ushijima asked, before scooping a spoonful of steaming curry into his mouth. He paid no mind to the mock offended look he received from his self proclaimed ‘best friend.” Actually, maybe he just didn’t notice. Truthfully, Tobio didn’t really know what to think about Ushijima-san. The only thing they ever really spoke about was volleyball- particularly their shared position. Aside from that though? They weren’t anything more than colleagues. That may have been his own fault though, since he noticed how Goshiki’s mood would fluctuate the longer Ushijima-san paid attention to him. Tobio knew in his heart that he and his platonic soulmate were long overdue for a talk regarding Ushijima, but it was the fear in his very core that prevented him from doing so. He didn’t want to lose his friend. So until he could find the courage within himself, Tobio would just refrain from speaking to Ushijima unless necessary. 

“We can have a hangout day! Like go into town, shop, eat lunch- all that fun stuff!” 

Reon considered Tendo’s words, before speaking his mind. “That’s a good idea, we haven’t had one of those in a while.” His kind eyes met Goshiki and Kageyama’s briefly. “It’ll be good to get to know you guys better too.” There was something about him that put Tobio at ease- apparently whatever it was also affected Goshiki, since the other first year had told him the same. Neither of them could help but to trust him. 

“U-um I’m free tomorrow!” Goshiki said, not wanting to disappoint his kind upperclassman. Then his gaze turned to Kageyama, as it so often did upon finding out they were bonded. “Kageyama?”

Tobio shook his head, “I am too.”

Tendo-san was practically vibrating with excitement at their words. “Great! C’mon Wakatoshi-kun, Semi-Semi, Shirabu- we’re all waiting on you!” 

Shirabu scowled at the attention, but quickly coaxed his face back into a neutral expression. “I’m busy tomorrow. Have to study for an upcoming test. Sorry Tendo-san.” Shirabu Kenjiro was many things- skilled, clever, and above all hardworking. Kageyama knew how important dedication and self study (though he only did the latter when it came to volleyball plays) was, but even he knew that it was okay to take breaks (which happened very rarely, but he’s been working on improving that aspect.)

“It’s just one day Shirabu! Hey I’ll even help you study on Sunday to make up for it!” 

Shirabu blanched at the offer, Kags wondered if he was sick or something.

“No thanks Tendo-san… I’m fine on my own.”

The oldest setter at the table chuckled at the sight, rolling his eyes at his teammates. “That’s fine- we can just play street volleyball without you- Kageyama did you want to play as setter?” There was a glimmer in his eyes that told the first year to just ‘play along.’ Semi was definitely the third year Tobio was closest to. Since he had been helping him adjust to his role as a wing spiker outside of their official practice time, tutored both he and Goshiki with history and English, and gave very thorough advice. Semi-san was fulfilling the role that junior high Tobio had so desperately wanted Oikawa too, upon realizing this, the newly turned wing spiker immediately expressed his worries to Goshiki- not his cousins, that was definitely a first. Tsutomu had listened to his grievances, and despite not truly understanding them- he gave pretty solid advice. 

_ “Maybe take a step back Kageyama.” His friend had said. “If you really think of Semi-san in the way you did Oikawa, then you’ll notice it after a while! But if you see that it’s not the case- and you still feel guilty, I think it’s because of something else.” _

He wasn’t completely sure yet, but Tobio had a feeling that Tsutomu had been right all along… and he hated to admit it, but he feared that was what was happening. It was a scary thought- that he might still be so attached to Oikawa-san, that it made him feel guilty for liking anyone who could compare.

“Okay. But it won’t be the same as playing with Shirabu-san.” 

The brunette choked on his Sprite, blush coating his cheeks. Everyone laughed at the scene- though Ushijima-san seemed concerned. 

“Here.” The ace handed his kohai some extra napkins, then helped wipe up the soda that splashed onto the table. “Kageyama’s correct, it wouldn't be the same, but everyone also understands that your studies are important.” 

Tobio was sort of confused as to what was happening, so he leaned over to Goshiki and asked. “Is Shirabu-san alright? What did I say?”

Goshiki bit back a few peals of laughter, reaching a hand over and patting him on the back.

“I-It’s all good Kageyama- haha- I think Shirabu-san is embarrassed.” 

“Oh… should I apologize?” He didn’t mean to embarrass Shirabu, he just didn’t know how to let him know that they would miss his sets. Kageyama was a setter, he took pride in that fact, but there was something undeniably satisfying as playing as a spiker too. Shirabu’s sets were different from Semi’s in that way- when the brunette set for him, Tobio felt as though there was no one else in the world, nothing existed- just him and the ball and whatever opponent dared stand before him. But with Semi, it was like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders, for Semi’s presence was strong, although empowering, it let him know that he was being watched closely. Shirabu’s sets were freeing- and it was because of this, that Tobio really thought he could enjoy playing as a wing spiker. 

The brunette setter turned to look at Kageyama, cheeks still flushed slightly. “You’re fine Kageyama- it’s fine.” Oops, apparently he hadn’t been as quiet as he thought he was being. “But I guess I can make some time to come tomorrow… I’ll just review twice as much on Sunday.”

“Well… how about it Wakatoshi-kun? We’re waiting on you!” The red head middle blocker tried again, Kageyama could have sworn that there was a conflicted quiver in the olive haired males hues.

“Yeah! it would be really nice if you could come Ushijima-san!” Goshiki agreed, smiling shyly. 

That seemed to be all he needed to agree. “Very well, what time will we be leaving campus?” 

“Woohoo! I was thinking 10:30?” 

Everyone consents, finishing up the last few bites of their now cool curry and departed for their dorm rooms. 

* * *

Later that night, Kageyama laid in bed, listening to the rustles of the bed sheets as Goshiki tried to get comfortable above him. He needed to address the issue- preferably before it escalated and caused tension between them. 

“Goshiki.” 

There was no response, maybe he had fallen asleep…

“Yeah?” 

Tobio gulped, it was now or never.

“Did I… um… upset you somehow?”

This time he got his answer much quicker. 

“Huh? No why?” There were more creaks from above him. 

“It’s just… the band… when I talk to Ushijima-san your mood it just- it gets bad… that’s all.” More silence, until Goshiki began descending the ladder. Once he was safely on the ground, he grabbed a chair and brought it in front of Kageyama. 

“Kageyama- I’m sorry.” Tsutomu said, his voice wavering. “I… I don’t mean too, it’s just… I can’t help it. Ushijima-san listens to the things you say and it feels like he’s so far out of reach- like the both of you are so far ahead.” Tobio can’t see the boy’s face in the pitch black of the room, but he knows he’s crying- or at least close to it. He thinks idly, that the wannabe ace is overly emotional. No, maybe that's not the only reason for the tears. He sounds guilty- could it be that this issue weighed heavily on his mind for the past few weeks too? There’s a waver in his voice, and light sniffles coming from his direction. They may not be connected in the way romantic soulmates are, but the emotions rolling off of him touch Tobio’s soul and threaten to crush his heart.

But he doesn’t move. He doesn’t know how to comfort him.

“I know you don’t really c-care about beating him- or not like I do… but…” Okay… that didn’t really give Tobio a lot to go off of. He knew how competitive Goshiki was, but whatever he was feeling now obviously stemmed from something more. If only he was clever enough to figure out what that was exactly.

“It’s- you’re okay Goshiki… I’m um… I’m here for you too I guess.” He’s sitting up when he says this, despite knowing that Tsutomu can’t see him- he feels embarrassed. 

There’s a few more sniffles from the purplette and Tobio wonders if he said all the wrong things. 

“I just don’t know w-what’s wrong with me- when I see Ushijima-san I feel… all weird. I want to b-beat him… but I also…want to play beside him? It’s weird ahah... I don’t know, sorry.” 

It’s dark so Goshiki doesn’t see it, but sharp blue eyes fixate on his figure in alarm. It sounds like how he used to feel toward Oikawa-san… Tobio wonders if it could be- no, probably not… there’s no way! He had suspected that Semi-san and Goshiki might be a possibility but not Ushijima and Goshiki! His mind was running a mile a minute. He shook his head, he needed to focus and not get lost in thought.

“You don’t need to know, but I’ll uh, I’ll wait until you figure it out.” Kageyama tells him firmly, sounding more confident than he truly feels. “As a wing spiker… and as a second string, I can’t… help you on court… but if you need to rant or something I’ll listen. Don’t keep this to yourself- please.” Tobio empathizes with him, really he does, but he also knows that this mindset can cause more pain than it does growth. There’s nothing more that he can offer, so he hopes that what he has now is enough. “You’re good Goshiki- you’ll get there someday.”

“Right… thank you Kageyama. For listening… I’ll work on- well all of it- I promise… goodnight.” He sounds exhausted, but appreciative. He rises from his seat and climbs up the ladder.

Tobio waits until he’s sure that Tsutomu fell asleep before lying down himself. He’s glad he spoke to his friend, knowing that he had been able to share one of the burdens he knew the bowl cut haired male tried oh so desperately to obscure from everyone. They don’t have an answer to their problems yet but having each other there is enough. Tobio drifts off to the sound of Goshiki’s soft snores, and they both dream of soulmates- one dreams of everything the future has to bring, while the other sleeps soundly, knowing that in that regard, the future offers him nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a filler chapter? I wanted to drag on the whole Goshiki jealousy issue (not that it's completely gone- it's just something they've reached an understanding on). But I also feel like the two of them also feel more obligated to start a serious discussion about matters like this. My defense for this opinion is that Kags already confided in Goshiki- so it's only fair Tsutomu does so for him. Also it's kind of implied but at this point in the story the Shiratorizawa third years do not have any established soulmate bonds- which is why Kags was entertaining the possibility of SemiGoshi and UshiGoshi.


	5. Swans Song and Crushed Roots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me two whole days (now three because its 2am by the time I finished it) to complete. I hope ya'll enjoy this >.<

“I’ve never been here before.” Tobio told Goshiki as they traversed the streets of the marketplace. It was a pretty sizable area, less than a five minute walk from Shiratorizawa. Children ran around with sticky fingers as they munched on dango- their concerned parents yelling at them to slow down, but to no avail. Street vendors sold fresh produce to elderly folks, who smiled at the boys as they passed- whispering to each other about how ‘nice it was to see such fine young men out and about.’ Sakura petals drifted through the air, perfuming the area with a subtle yet sweet fragrance. 

Goshiki paused a moment to enjoy the scenery. “Really? Isn’t this your home town?” He waved at some little girls who looked his way, smiling goofily when they waved back just as enthusiastically. 

“Yeah, I never had the chance to explore though… My Jichan only took us around the shopping district by my old house.” Kageyama thought it was strange- he was fond of the memories where he ran around with Miwa as children, their grandfather always hurrying after them, much like the parents in this marketplace did. But it was undeniably bittersweet, because he knew that there would be no more days beneath the sun, racing around town with them. 

“Things were so much better as kids!” Tsutomu said, understanding that he was reminiscing. “We have places like this back in Tokyo, but they’re always cramped- where did Tendo-san say to meet up again?”

“The theater. I think it’s two rights then a left from here.” The ravenette responded, doing his best to recall Tendo's words. They followed the instructions, Goshiki rambling the whole time, meanwhile Kag’s did his best to reply appropriately- it wasn’t hard, in fact it was easy to speak to him. Everything came to him easily when Tsutomu was involved, it was like he didn’t need to even think… he just knew. 

“What kind of movies do you like, Kageyama? I think action movies are the best!”

“I don’t watch a lot of tv… so I don’t know.” 

Goshiki paused, a sort of horrified look manifesting on his countenance. 

“What… what was the last thing you watched in theaters then? Or the last show you saw on tv?” 

Tobio took a minute to think. “The last movie I saw in theatres was Ponyo… last show was some anime about a demon boy and his weird school? I don’t really remember… if I watch tv I’ll watch something about volleyball.”

His friend didn’t seem too pleased at the answer.

“Kageyama! Ponyo was last in theaters four years ago! I think I know what anime you watched- Blue Exorcist maybe? Or Soul Eater? That doesn’t matter- we need to have movie nights! You’re missing out on a lot- have you ever seen Naruto?” Off he went again, talking about things Tobio had no idea about. Clearly it meant something to Tsutomu, so he would do his best to learn about it. Tobio recognized some of the terms like “Hokage” and “saiyan” because he had overheard Tendo and Goshiki speak about it before… but he still had no idea what any of them meant. 

* * *

Tobio never really did like the complete silence of the theater's audience. Everyone was awfully quiet, even when something violent or amusing happened- despite the full seats, it felt lonely. But being here with his new friend group might just actually make him look forward to the next big blockbuster movie. Marvel’s The Avengers was perfect. He didn’t understand the work that had undeniably been put into the film, but he knew that he was witnessing a movie that was bound to make cinematographic history. He spent the entirety of the film, sandwiched between Goshiki and Tendo-san. Both of them were more than happy to answer his questions, and were unafraid to make a little noise. Tendo in particular, laughed a bit too hard at certain parts- and Shirabu had seemed quite used to the task of having to tell him to tone it down. Funnily enough, the brunette didn’t seem to mind his senpai’s laughter- because every time he had to remind Tendo to quiet down, there was always an amused- bordering fond- lilt to his voice. The sight brought memories from his not so distant past to the forefront of his mind. Kunimi would do the same thing to Kindaichi. 

They remain seated- even after watching the secret clip after the credits- to go over plans for the rest of the day.

“I’m going to browse around the music store around the corner.” Semi said, checking his digital watch. “I’ll meet you guys at the court?” 

“Oh- could I come with you Semi-san? I need to pick up some polish for my guitar.” 

The third year looked pleasantly surprised at Goshiki’s words- he hadn’t known that his kohai could play.

“Sure.”

Ushijima was unbothered with the interaction- Kageyama wasn’t sure if he was expecting something else or not, his senpai was an enigma in every aspect of life it seems. 

“I have to get some books, I can meet you at the court in maybe 20 minutes?” Came Shirabu from Kag’s left, he was currently stretching his arms. 

“Ooh- I’ll come with- maybe they’ll have the newest edition of Shonen Jump!” Tendo cheered, very excited as he thought about his manga- to Tobio’s right, he heard Goshiki stifle a chuckle.

“Sounds good, Kageyama, are you coming with me and Ushijima? We’re heading to the court already.” Reon-san asked, a duffle bag (which held the volleyball and some towels) slung over his shoulder. 

“Yes!” He replied- eager to get some tips from the two third years. As was second nature, he spared a glance at Tsutomu- who gave him an encouraging smile and nod. 

“Great, we’ll see the rest of you there then.” Reon concluded, then they all left the theater and went their separate ways. 

* * *

Thankfully, the court was devoid of people. Tobio was glad to see that it was well maintained, the net was in near perfect condition, the poles it was fastened to clear of rust- and the sand was clean. They dropped their belongings on the grassy patch outside of the court- but nearest to the net, well within eyesight but far enough that they trusted that any stray ball wouldn’t hit it. After finishing their routine stretches, Reon tossed the ball to Ushijima (not as a set, but just so he would hold it). 

“Kageyama, would you mind setting for us? I’ll receive first.” The friendlier of his two present upperclassmen asked- he was quick to agree. This would be his first time playing as a setter with his new team and he was determined not to let them down. 

As Reon gets into a more defensive stance, Ushijima prepares to toss the ball. Tobio takes a moment to close his eyes and get into the right headspace. 

_"If you’re ever setting for Ushijima-san, remember one thing.” Shirabu had told him one day, when the two of them were taking a quick break during practice. “He likes consistent, high sets. Follow his lead- he’ll let you know what he wants, it’s the setter’s job to give it to him.”_

He had thought that Shirabu’s advice was good, who knew if he ever had to come in as a sub- but perhaps the older had been also planning for a scenario like this. 

“I’m ready.”

The ball is tossed upwards, Kageyama rushes to get beneath it, his setter intuition kicking in. Analytical mind begins running a mile a minute, calculating the distance of Ushijima’s figure when he leaped from the ground, the ideal point of impact of his palm with the ball. He’s a lefty- something Kageyama is unused to setting for. But he takes it into account with ease. The ball’s close, his fingers are still, bent, and ready. It meets his fingers and he lets the ball fly. It springs high into the air, in a perfect arc- just as he knows the ace favors. Ushijima’s already off the ground, left arm swinging down to meet it. He spikes- it’s loud and the sound of the impact has all of them reeling. They're on a sand court so it wasn’t as clear a thud as a wooden one, but it was obvious how powerful it was. Reon had been so focused on watching the two of them that he had forgotten he was supposed to receive it. The set was perfect- the spike too- and it filled Tobio with a satisfaction that he hasn’t felt in a long while. No, actually it’s a different type of satisfaction than usual. He’s not proud of himself in the moment- instead he feels as though Ushijima is the one doing the work and he’s just there for the ride. He never knew how satisfying it could be to not feel like he’s in complete control. In fact, Tobio thinks that he relishes it.

“How was it Ushijima-san? Too low? I felt it was a little bit too far to the right.” 

Ushijima doesn’t speak, he’s looking at his left palm. It’s red from the force he hit the ball with. Then something happens. He looks over at Tobio, mouth forming an absolutely horrifying expression. Reon sputters in the background but Kageyama can’t hear it- he’s too scared to speak. 

“That was good, give me another toss just like that.” He says, the scary look slipping away- but his eyes are still dancing with a fire that hadn’t been there prior.

It occurs to him a moment later that Ushijima had been smiling. He isn’t sure if he wants to see it again.

“Right.” 

So he sets for him again, and again, and again. The fire in the olive haired ace’s eyes blaze brighter with each perfectly executed spike, Reon looks like he’s having the time of his life too- enjoying the challenge of having to receive those hard hitting spikes. Kageyama realizes that this is what he had been missing those few months ago at Kitagawa. He hadn’t been listening to his spikers- too busy thinking that only he knew what was best, that only he could draw out their fullest potential. Or maybe it’s not that at all- maybe for the first time, he has a spiker who is worthy enough to control the playing field. Either way it’s exhilarating.

Too caught up in his enjoyment, he doesn’t pay any mind to the sharp uptick of emotions coming through his bond. 

* * *

Oikawa Tooru had it all. He had popularity, good grades, a great volleyball team, and three wonderful soulmates who he loved with his entire heart. 

Today was Saturday, the one day where he made sure to clear his schedule so that he could spend it in the company of his previously mentioned soulmates. He and Hajime had prepared a basket full of homemade bentos and a bottle of ice cold apple cider. His day was all planned out. He would eat lunch with Yutaro, Akira, and Hajime, followed by a quick match of 2 vs 2 volleyball, then they’d catch that new Marvel movie that Yutaro wanted to see so bad, and head to Hajime’s house for the night.

How did it go so wrong?

The day had crashed and burned the moment that Akira had pointed out the new arrivals on the nearby volleyball court.

There he was in all his glory.

Stupid, annoying, Ushiwaka.

Normally Tooru would have done his best to ignore the incredibly irritating oaf, but once he caught sight of his companions it was impossible to turn away. 

“Is that Kageyama?” Yutaro gaped, dropping his chopsticks unceremoniously. None of them were much better off. Hajime was slack jawed also, unable to form coherent words. Akira was doing his best to watch the surprising development, and Oikawa wanted to say something but all that parted from his lips were an unintelligible series of whispers.

They had all been forced to watch as their missing fifth, set for the one person that they all despised (some more than others).

Ushijima said something to Tobio, earning a wide eyed look that inevitably faded into a pleased one. They could feel the satisfaction, coupled with an array of other positive emotions, filter through the bond, before he began setting to the #3 ace over and over. 

“W-why is Tobio-chan setting for Ushiwaka?” Oikawa whispered, not knowing how to feel in regards to the unfamiliar feeling bubbling in his chest. He didn’t know why he was hurting, so sure that he hadn’t wanted the genius in their bond to begin with. 

“So that’s why he didn’t come to Aoba Johsai…” Kunimi murmured, he had been shocked when he checked the roster on the first day of school. Both he and Yutaro had spent the entire break swimming in their guilt. No, they wouldn’t apologize for their actions- even after feeling everything the other first year had experienced- because both of them still believed Kageyama had deserved it. It’s what he got for being a cruel, tyrannical king. But no amount of feigned ignorance would ever truly let them forget the painful sting of betrayal, the sheer amount of heartache, or the hopelessness that had flooded through their soul bond after that fateful match.

Neither Hajime nor Tooru had approached them about it, so they were content to pretend that nothing had happened between their trio. 

So why is it that they forget about their lunch, and settle on observing their fifth soulmate from a distance?

Perhaps it’s because of karma.

After everything they had put him through, it was only right that they be forced to come to terms with their actions.

* * *

Their four absent teammates finally show up, Tendo and Shirabu are carrying several bags full of what is probably books, while Goshiki and Semi are empty handed- but look very happy despite that fact. 

“Ooh what’s this? Little Tobio-kun’s setting for you Wakatoshi-kun?” Before he knows it, Tendo has his hands on his shoulders and is leaning over him to get into Ushijima’s space. Kageyama doesn’t mind this now… well he did at first but Semi had told him that this was just how the redhead showed affection. 

“Yes, Kageyama has definitely improved from last year.” Ushijima doesn’t praise others often, so when he does let loose a few compliments, everyone knows he’s one hundred percent genuine. While appreciative of the praise, Tobio is afraid to see how Tsutomu reacts to it. Luckily, Tsutomu looks very pleased to hear it.

“Really? Looks like you have some competition Kenji-kun!” Everyone blinks, Tendo had never addressed Shirabu as that before. To his credit, Shirabu looks as though he could care less, but the light pink tint to his cheeks ruin his ‘uncaring’ image. 

“Let’s just play already.” The brunette setter awkwardly strides to the opposite end of the court. Everyone sorts themselves into two teams. 

On one side of the court are Kageyama, Semi, and Tendo. While the other side has Ushijima, Goshiki, and Shirabu. Reon had decided to sit the first set out, agreeing to switch out with Tendo after, and was playing referee. Kageyama’s team was serving first- and Tobio was the one to start the game off…

**_SCREECH_ **

Reon whistled. 

He had eight seconds.

Tobio breathed in.

Then out.

Six seconds remained. 

He tossed the ball up, running the three steps before launching himself into the air. 

Time seemed to slow.

The ball began descending.

His hand shot forward.

It hit the ball and sent it zooming to the other side of the court. 

“Out!” Shirabu called, believing that it would land out of bounds.

The ball slammed onto the sand.

It was in.

“No touch service ace!” Someone called, but Kageyama was too happy to care. He had been working hard on his jump serve with the help of both Semi and Ushijima. His influences were clear in his form, yet it was finally beginning to feel like something of his own. 

He takes another deep breath, catches the ball, and moves to serve again. 

* * *

“Since when could he do that?” Hajime couldn’t hide his utter shock. Sure, he knew that the younger setter (oh little does he know) would figure it out eventually- with or without Oikawa’s help. But to see him pull it off was a different sort of eye opener all together. 

Oikawa himself didn’t know what to think. He was sorta proud to see it in the flesh- despite his prevalent disdain for his kohai, he still felt satisfaction in seeing him improve. Too bad any good emotion he may have been feeling was overshadowed by envy. He pretended not to notice the concerned glances the other three shot him. 

“I don’t know… he couldn’t do that last year.” Yutaro replies, he still doesn’t like Tobio- not like he had before- but it makes him happy (even if only slightly) to see him like this. Kunimi hums in agreement, too lost in his head to add to the conversation. 

“He’s a monster.” Tooru spits, still conflicted on what to think. He decides that he rather not dwell on it any longer, so instead he brings up another topic. “Why does Tobio-chan’s team have two setters?” 

Iwaizumi opens his mouth to speak, still focused on the game, but his throat closes in on itself at the next thing that happens. 

Tendo receives Goshiki’s spike, meanwhile Semi rushes to get beneath it. Instead of setting it to Tendo- like they had expected- he tosses it to Kageyama. Tobio’s already there, hand reeled back, and he spikes it hard and fast- it’s like the two blockers in front of him aren’t even there. The ball whizzes past the man made wall and hits the ground. 

“Nice kill Kageyama!” The ash blonde setter ruffles his juniors' hair. There’s no denying the pure delight that Tobio’s feeling. It shows on his face and pours into their hearts through the bond. 

“Who does he think he is? Acting like a good senpai.” Tooru whines, this time the target of his jealousy is directed to someone else. Someone he had never felt envious of before. Semi Eita. Back in his first and second year, Semi was an opposing setter who he had the (dis)pleasure of facing every time Shiratorizawa faced Aoba Johsai. Oikawa had seen he was talented, but in comparison to him? Semi would always be lower on the totem pole. 

“But he is Kageyama’s senpai now.” Akira points out, never one to sugarcoat things. This only sours his older soulmates mood further. 

“Snap out of it Shittykawa.” Hajime cuts in, his annoyance evident. “You have no reason to complain, Kageyama deserves to have a senpai that actually cares for and is nice to him.” No matter how he wants to, Tooru can’t argue with that.

“You improve everyday, I look forward to seeing you as a starting player.” They hear Ushijima say- it’s so unexpected that it blows all of them away.

“Did Ushiwaka of all people seriously say that?” Oikawa stumbles over his words, the rest of his companions are silent due to shock. 

“I… I think so.” Kindaichi nods. 

Still shaken, the four of them lapse into silence, returning to observing the interaction happening before them. 

* * *

They play for two hours more, then decide that they should go eat dinner before heading back to campus. Everyone’s hot and sweaty, but in very high spirits. Kageyama tells them that he’ll meet them there- he just wants to get in a few extra practice serves. Semi is hesitant to let him, but Reon puts his worries to rest once he tells them that the restaurant is just around the corner- and that there’s usually a wait before you get seated. So he lets him practice a little while longer, telling him that he has 15 minutes ‘or else.’ Goshiki decides to stay with Tobio, which also alleviates their senpai’s hesitant mood.

Tsutomu’s content with receiving each serve, bumping the ball back to Tobio without complaint. 

“What’s it like? Playing as a wing spiker instead of setter?” His voice is definitely an outside one. Kageyama doesn’t mind, he rather likes listening to Goshiki talk.

“It’s… um freeing.” It’s hard to put his thoughts into words. “When you're a setter you have to think- a lot- about strategy, your spikers, everything. But when I’m spiker I just… let go? I don’t need to think- not until the ball comes to me. All I need to do is jump and trust the ball will come.” 

Goshiki understands- of course he does- he’s always been a spiker and never strayed once. “You-”

“Yahoo Tobio-chan! So nice to see you! You still doing the king thing?” 

All of a sudden it feels like Tobio can’t breathe, his breath catches in his throat, knees lock in place, and his blood runs cold. He’s suddenly aware of everything around him, eyes searching for an escape. They’re not indoors so he could logically run in any direction and be free of this impromptu get together, but the sight of not only Oikawa-san, but Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, and Kunimi, prevents him from doing so. 

He forgets that they can feel his emotions too. 

A hand reaches up and smacks Oikawa’s pretty head, earning a whine of pain. He feels gratitude course through him. Even after their falling out, Tobio can still depend on reliable Iwaizumi-san to rescue him from the older setter.

There’s new things flooding through him from not only his bond, but his band also. Hesitant reassurance from Kunimi, slight hurt from Oikawa, disappointment but also understanding from Iwaizumi, and nothing but guilt and surprise from Kindaichi. Goshiki has a warm hand on his tattoo, transferring comfort to Tobio. He can’t help but send a panicked look to Tsutomu- who merely smiles at him- and it’s enough to put him at ease. There’s confusion coming from his romantic soulmates at the sight, but once they notice the band on his wrist, it twists into something else. 

“Oikawa-san, it’s um… nice to see you… same to you Iwaizumi-san, Kindaichi, Kunimi.” He finally returns the greeting after a few moments, fidgeting uncomfortably all the while.

“Kageyama,” is all Kunimi and Kindaichi have to say, recalling the terrible way their last interaction went. None of them know how to talk to each other. The last time they did was on the day of that game. The one where they let him set to no one, absolutely embarrassing him on court. That was also the moment that they realized they were soulmates- because it was only then that their empathetic bond opened up. 

“So…” Iwaizumi begins, trying to get rid of the mood. “Shiratorizawa huh? Are you the starting setter now?” 

He shakes his head. “I play opposite hitter now.” The reactions he receives from his statement varies. Tobio isn’t sure if he likes any of them. 

“Really?” Kunimi asks, he plays opposite hitter also, “that never crossed my mind.” 

Kindaichi takes this as his cue to talk, but unlike Kunimi, he’s never been one to read the room. 

“They didn’t want the King of the Court either?” They’re outside and the sun shines down on them but somehow it feels as though they’re in the middle of a snow storm instead. 

“I-” Kageyama doesn’t know what to say, neither do the rest of his horrified soulmates, but Tsutomu- who is now striding up to him, and is quick to wrap a grounding arm around his shoulders- certainly does. 

“Why would you say that?” His friend defends him without a second thought, glaring at his soulmate with burning hot eyes. “Jealous or something? Think you’re so good just because your soulmates are behind you? Well guess what- Tobio’s never been better before now, so you can just buzz off and mind your own business. No one wants your toxicity here.” He’s never called him ‘Tobio’ before, and yet it slips off his tongue naturally- as if they’ve known each other their entire lives.

“Hey calm down grape-chan.” Oikawa’s finally acting like an actual senpai, cementing himself between his soulmate and this random, angry first year. “Let’s calm down- I think we all said some things we didn’t mean to say.” He’s not much taller than Goshiki, but he still manages to loom over him. 

Tsutomu eyes him with an all knowing gaze. “Sorry Oikawa-san but I don’t think you should lie so blatantly. I can tell when someone’s ingenuine- even if I don’t share a soul bond with them.” He cuts himself off there, but they all can hear the unspoken rest. _“You have some nerve lying to your soulmate right in front of him.”_

It’s clear he figured it out- suddenly Tobio finds it hard to stand. He just wants to get out of here- find his team and forget about this.

A tall shadow looms over them from behind, causing everyone to shiver involuntarily. 

“Excuse us Oikawa. But _my_ teammates and I have somewhere to be.” It’s Ushijima, he places both of his heavy hands on his underclassman’s shoulders, as if he’s staking a claim- maybe he is. “Have a good rest of the day.” The words are polite but the tone- oh it sounds pissed, and given that the person speaking is usually so monotone, it’s absolutely nerve wracking to hear. 

“Y-yeah, well we’ll catch you later Tobio-chan.” 

The Seijoh foursome watches as their fifth leaves. For the first time they discover what it’s like to be walked away from. It’s not a good feeling.

* * *

The walk to the restaurant is devoid of conversation, Ushijima-san doesn’t push Kageyama nor Goshiki to explain the conflict that had taken place, or question why Tsutomu still refuses to let Tobio out from under his arm. Even when they join their awaiting friends at the table, the poor mood from before refuses to fade. 

Shirabu quirks a brow, as if to ask what happened, but he doesn’t voice his concerns. Reon looks as though he wants to speak, but also remains silent- since he doesn’t wish to cause the already tense atmosphere to worsen. Even Tendo- who normally has no qualms with acting as the metaphorical knife which slices through the thick silence- doesn’t say anything, but for a different reason- he’s eyeing a very concerned Semi. 

“Wakatoshi what happened? Goshiki, Kageyama are you alright?” He scans over his underclassman, making sure there’s no signs of an altercation or anything of the like, when he’s satisfied he turns his gaze to his ace. “Well?”

Neither Goshiki nor Ushijima give him the answers he wants, instead they swivel their attention to a very pale Kageyama. Everyone follows their gaze and awaits his response.

“It was my fault. Oikawa-san saw me and wanted to check up on how I was doing.” He answers, everyone can tell there’s more to the story. 

“So why do you look so scared?” Shirabu asks, his normally uncaring facade gone, his eyes glimmer with something akin to concern. 

“Shirabu.” Reon scolds half heartedly, but his curiosity outweighs the more polite side of him.

Kageyama doesn’t know what to say, he doesn’t want to lie to them, but the thought of informing them of his soulmate… situation… isn’t too appealing either. A warm hand covers his right one and he can feel the pleasant warmth spreading through him. Tsutomu rubs his thumb over his knuckles comfortingly.

“Take your time Kageyama.” Ushijima is surprisingly the one to say that, but his inquisitive eyes put more pressure on Tobio than cause relief.

“It wasn’t just Oikawa-san… it was also Iwaizumi-san and two of my old teammates- Kunimi and Kindaichi.”

Tendo fears he knows where this is going and does the thing he’s best at- he makes a guess.

“It’s something about last year right? That’s why you’re scared? Seeing them again brought back some bad memories?” He’s referring to his ‘King of the Court’ days, It’s a pretty accurate guess but it doesn’t cover the full picture. 

Dread pricks at his heart at the reminder, but a few light pats from Tsutomu help him refocus.

“It’s not just that no.” Tobio shakes his head for the umpteenth time today. “It’s that but there’s more to it too.” He doesn’t know how to sugarcoat it so he spits it out- airs his dirty laundry to them all. “They’re my soulmates- the four of them- and I haven’t spoken to them since they rejected me- which was last year.” 

The table breaks out into chaos. 

Semi, Shirabu, and Tendo look downright murderous (though Shirabu still remains slightly composed). Reon is conflicted, like he doesn’t know if he should be angry or if he needs to reel his teammates back. Ushijima’s lips are pulled downwards into a very displeased frown, and his normally gentle orbs are hard with unspoken rage. 

“It’s okay Tobio, I’m here.” Tsutomu reassures, even though he’s the one who’s clearly more emotional. Kageyama’s fine. He has to be fine. What’s the point of being anything but fine, when at the end of the day, when everything is said and done, his soulmates still don’t want him? His heart hurts sure, but like he said before- a little pain is fine because it reminds him that he’s alive. 

Semi takes his other hand and holds it firmly. Everyone takes a moment to sort through their thoughts while he speaks.

“I’m so sorry Tobio,” he says his first name because it feels wrong to not be personal with his kohai in this situation. “That’s so shi- _cough-_ wrong of them. You didn’t deserve that.” 

“Yeah, what Semi said.” Tendo agrees, leaning over the table slightly in order to catch Kageyama’s attention. “They’re missing out.”

Shirabu speaks next, appearing very uncomfortable but genuine all the same. “Excuse my language, but fuck them. They can fuck right off for that.” 

Goshiki does a spit take, meanwhile Semi’s eyes pop out of his sockets, Tendo’s all out cackling, and Reon’s reprimanding his kohai. Ushijima and Kageyama observe the situation with small smiles, the tension alleviated by the hilarious scene in front of them. 

“They’re all right.” His fellow genius tells him, words unheard due to the raucousness of their teammates. “I don’t know and I can’t understand what’s happened so I will not pretend I do.” Tobio listens intently. “But Oikawa Tooru and the rest of his soulmates made a mistake. I can only hope that you make them regret it.” 

“Thank you Ushijima-san.” 

“You’re welcome.”

Ushijima’s face quivers, much to Kageyama’s interest, the unnerving smile that resembles that of a serial killer from the pre-movie ads in the theater makes a return. To his horror- Tobio finds that he can’t look away, his grotesque fascination prevents him from doing so.

“Tobio I-” Goshiki turns to check on his friend, but as he turns his head he witnesses the smile on Ushijima’s face. “USHIJIMA-SAN YOU CAN’T MURDER OIKAWA-SAN PLEASE!” Tsutomu suddenly shouts, jumping to conclusions. “I KNOW WHAT HE DID WAS HORRIBLE BUT-” 

“I’ll help you Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendo joins in, mimicking his best friend's eerie smile, Goshiki and Kageyama shiver simultaneously. “Where should we hide the bodies?” 

“You can’t murder anyone!” Reon scolds, appalled by their words. Semi’s biting his lip- barely containing his laughter as his gaze fixates on Wakatoshi’s face. 

"I can dismember them if need be." Shirabu says.

Reon squawks again.

Ushijima looks absolutely clueless. 

“I didn’t say I was going to murder anyone? I’m just smiling?”

Reon buries his face in his hands, meanwhile Shirabu snorts loudly- surprising everyone, setting them off into their own hysterical laughter. 

Tobio knows he’ll be alright. He has a team that cares for him, a soulmate that won’t abandon him, and a promising first year ahead of him. He lets a small bit of the past that he once clung so desperately too, detach itself from his heart and fall away. He’s healing- slowly but surely. Shiratorizawa was the right choice after all.

* * *

Elsewhere, four people feel the love and reassurance through their soulbond- and for once they don’t ignore it. Instead they let it in and allow that warm, bubbly emotion, raze hell in their hearts. It burns- like acid- but somehow the pain is pleasurable because at least this way they’re still connected to him. And as four they all come to a realization. They’re never going to be whole without Kageyama Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also apparently Japanese theaters are super quiet- probably due to respect or something- and they don’t have a lot of snacks available. Kinda crazy how different the atmosphere is from somewhere like America
> 
> Edit: I reworded and reformatted some parts of the chapter so that it flows better! 
> 
> This fic is the first time I’ve ever written for Reon, Kunimi, Kindaichi, and Kageyama so if you have any tips please lmk!


	6. Seeds of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This freaking filler chapter took me four rewrites- one of which is nearly thirteen pages long! Don't worry though I'll incorporate the world building and relationship progression of those first drafts in future chapters so it won't be going to waste. 
> 
> I hate writing fillers but I need to put them so that the story's pacing is natural and that we can look at things from another standpoint. 
> 
> Anyway, next chapter is going to be Interhigh.

There’s one more week until the Interhigh Tournament. It’s an annual event, but there’s an underlying gut feeling that every teenage volleyball player in Miyagi experiences simultaneously. 

This year- starting with this tournament- is going to be different. 

Perhaps not in the way that someone new is going to represent Miyagi- but in a way that the short time period will change their lives as volleyball players entirely. 

This strange gut feeling is prevalent amongst Shiratorizawa’s men’s team- in fact even Coach Washijo is giving in to the pressure. 

Tendo-san tells Kageyama and Goshiki that this is the strangest pre-interhigh preparations that he’s ever had the ‘pleasure’ of experiencing in all of his years as a middle blocker for the swans. 

Tobio takes his words to heart and thinks it over each night after practice. He wonders what it is that his coach is planning but to no avail...

* * *

Instead of having his charges focus on mastering their current skills, Coach Washijo is also making sure that they’re all capable of playing as a single unit- no matter who is switched in or out. Naturally, the results of their endeavors are far, far, better than they had all been expecting. 

Kageyama has been allowed to play as opposite hitter in plenty of practice matches (against university teams no less) and is reveling in the consistent feeling of victory- something so familiar, yet, new to him. His serve has been coming together nicely too and so has some of the new strategies and contingency plans that he’s formed with both the starters and the second string members. 

Shiratorizawa has always been at the helm of Miyagi’s volleyball world- and once more they’re going to be the driving force that deconstructs and rebuilds it. 

Tobio trains besides his teammates with an exuberance that he didn’t know he was capable of. 

They only have one more week, and he just knows that this Interhigh is going to be something to look forward to. 

* * *

Six and a half days remain. 

That’s all that Yutaro can focus on during practice. 

He goes through the motions with a mechanical ease- an ease that comes from experience, and not because he’s a genius.

Volleyball is fun, playing with his soulmates and friends all at once just elevates the experience. Tooru’s sets are perfect- so unlike Kageyama’s- and are catered to each of his spiker's strong suits. Hitting his tosses feels personal and Yutaro is no stranger to the spark of underlying history that electrifies his insides when his palm comes into contact with the ball. It’s reminiscent of his first year at Kitagawa Daiichi- when it was at its peak- all of them following Oikawa’s commands, that somehow didn’t feel like orders but instead requests, gleefully. No, it wasn’t all hunky dory- especially with the slight animosity that Tooru always directed towards Kageyama- but for the most part it was great. 

Hajime was as dependable as he had remembered him, and Yutaro strived to be as good a teammate and lover as he was. Jumping up to block incoming spikes, brushing arms or sides with him while doing so, feeling the rush of adrenaline through their bond, it was everything and more. Iwaizumi’s very presence heightened everything, and all of them- not just Yutaro- craved it like a starving man did sustenance. He was truly, in every aspect of the word, an ace. There was never a time where he didn’t enjoy standing beside Hajime- both on and off the court. 

Akira was different, but a good difference if that made sense? (Yutaro’s never been too skilled with words). The wing spiker was a quiet constant throughout his life, when it came to him there was no doubting or questioning- there was only understanding. They were two peas in a pod and Yutaro- honest to god- could not fathom a life without him. Nor could he imagine harming or thinking ill of him.

The four of them were perfect for each other. They knew exactly how to hype one another up when someone was feeling down, knew how far they could push before it became too much, their love- their bond- was comfortable and safe and literally everything you could ask for. 

Even knowing this, Yutaro couldn’t deny the tempting thrum from Kageyama’s end of the bond.

None of them could.

He knew this because sometimes (actually all the time they were together, but he won’t ever admit to that) when they’re enjoying each other’s company, all of them can’t help but to dwell on the heavy emptiness in their hearts. 

He hated it- hated himself, the universe, the king- he hated the fact that he yearned for someone who he swore had meant nothing to him, all those months ago. 

Seeing Kageyama again after- no he doesn’t want to think about that- after the unfortunate revelation of them all being soulmates, was mind shattering.

The tyrant king was gone- this new Kageyama was more like Tobio from their first year of junior high, but so different at the same time. The reappearance of his more empathetic side had thrown Yutaro for a loop. 

No, this was still the king- Kageyama would always be a king at heart.

And yet Yutaro wanted to be someone important to him- like that bowl cut haired guy. 

* * *

Practice is over and it’s the first year's turn to clean up the gym. The second years had already gone home, meanwhile the third years are still finishing up in the locker room. 

“What’s going on with you?” Akira drawls, apathetic mask ever present, but Kindaichi knows that it’s all for show, since he can feel the concern through their bond. 

“It’s nothing, everything's fine Akira.” 

His tone is entirely unconvincing and both of them know it. 

“Yeah and I hate naps.” His soulmate deadpans, irritation clear in his tone. “It’s about Kageyama right?”

Yutaro’s silence speaks volumes. Akira always knows how to get straight to the root of the problem.

“Look Yutaro, I think we’re all… unsure of what to think right now.” His voice is as soft as it always is, but the amount of emotion mixed in seems to scream out to him. “Kageyama is- maybe was? I don’t know either- a king. But I think we all know that there’s more to this too. We’re all in the wrong.”

Kunimi doesn’t open his mouth unless he feels his opinion needs to be heard. So the impact of his words are prominent and force others to see the truth. Kindaichi is usually fond of this skill, but when he’s on the receiving end he feels very different.

“That doesn’t excuse the fact that he was a king- are you saying we- I- should apologize to him?” Yutaro knows he’s being unreasonable, but he’s always been one to give in to rage first, then think over everything later. Luckily for him, Akira knows this and is patient.

“I’m not saying that.” He waits a moment, which is just enough time for the both of them to compose themselves- if only barely. “Kageyama was terrible to us. That’s a fact. But we weren’t any better, if we had maybe... tried to talk it out... things could have gone a lot differently.” Seeing that his boyfriend is about to spit out a counter argument, he hurries to get to the point. “Look- it’s all said and done. We can’t change that. BUT we can do something now. Don’t you dare say that you don’t want that- because I know you’d be lying.”

Yutaro’s speechless, he wants to disagree, to say that he could care less about the king… but his mouth and heart can’t bear to do it. 

He misses the old Kageyama. The one who was earnest, who committed the smallest, most unimportant details to memory- all because he thought it was important to Kunimi, Kindaichi, or his senpai’s. The one who Yutaro and Akira had thought disappeared- half way into their second year of junior high. 

This was the Kageyama that they had caught a glimpse of during that fateful Saturday at the outdoor court. 

“You’re right Akira.” That voice- 

Hajime and Tooru stood before them, hands interlaced. The grim look they wear is unfamiliar. 

“Me and Tooru… we spoke about it together, but I think we all need to have this conversation.” 

The four of them take a seat on the bleachers. The gym is empty and dark around them, but they don't notice.

* * *

Oikawa speaks first. 

“I know I haven’t… been the best role model when it comes to getting along with Tobio-chan.” None of them mention the clear regret and guilt that flows through the bond at his words. “I wasn’t mature or even, um, considerate when I found out about him being our soulmate either.” 

Tooru has flashbacks to the moment that he realized it. 

_The brunette had been severely off of his game that day._ _He had made many mistakes, but it was just an off day now that he thinks about it._ _It mattered so much to him, despite this, since it was also the first time that he had been swapped out of a game- and Kageyama had stepped in, eager to take his place._

_He had been so frustrated._

_Tobio was so talented and everything he did was just oh so effortless- he was undoubtedly a genius. Tooru could never be as good as him, he hadn’t been born with the same potential._

_Later that night, when Tobio- sweet, stupid, adorable little Tobio- had come in to the gym-_

_‘Please teach me your serve Oikawa-san!’_

_All he had wanted was for his senpai to teach him._

_But to young fourteen year old Tooru, it was like his kohai was mocking him. In his mind Tobio had the same eyes as Ushiwaka. The eyes that told him ‘I’m so much better than you’ with just a single glance._

_So aggrieved by the previous match, Tooru had been unable to control the envious beast in his chest._

_He swung out his hand, full force- the kind that sent a Mikasa ball slamming to the gym floor- fully intent on chasing away his insecurities, his jealousy, with his own hands._

_Thank god Hajime had been there._ _Hajime was always there when he needed him most and that time was no different._

_Hajime caught him by the wrist and had sent Tobio away._

_God, Tooru didn’t know if he ever would have been able to forgive himself if he had smacked Tobio... He still couldn’t forgive himself for trying._

_After screaming out his fears to his best friend, his partner, his soulmate, he had come to the realization that there was another person present in their bond._

_It was Kageyama._

_And just like before, the green monster of envy- of insecurity- reared its ugly, hideous head._

_However, much to his sick and twisted satisfaction, there was something Tooru could take control of in this situation._

_So he made Hajime choose._

_‘You can’t have both Hajime- it’s either me or Tobio!’_

_It wasn’t even a fair competition._

_‘I… fuck Tooru… I choose you.’_

_He had made Hajime break the news to him too._

_They both pretended that they couldn’t feel the pure heartache from Tobio after that._

* * *

And so he told Kunimi and Kindaichi what had happened. 

They were horrified to hear it. But...

Suddenly everything came together for the two younger soulmates.

“So that’s why… when we left him on the court…” Akira whispered, heart wrenching as he was forced- to truly- come to terms with what he, no- what they all had- done.

“H-he was hurt but not surprised.” Yutaro finishes. It feels petty for him to hold so much resentment toward Kageyama now, especially when he had been keeping all of that to himself. It goes unsaid, but he wonders if the rejection played a part in the tyrant king’s birth. 

Hajime sniffles- it’s hard to see him, strong, unshakable Hajime, cry- and he struggles to clear the mucus from his throat.

“That’s why, after the Interhigh, we want to make things right with him. We never even tried to give Ka-Tobio a chance. He deserves to know the truth. And he deserves to finally have a-an opportunity to get to know, maybe even fall in love with, his soulmates.”

The silence that follows covers them like a heavy woolen blanket. It's suffocating and uncomfortable. With its weight, it's hard to find the strength to lift it off of them. 

* * *

There’s still things that they can’t forgive Tobio for, and that’s fine. But for once, they’re all willing- and wanting- to put aside their past grievances if it means they can get a chance to hear what Tobio has to say. They owe it to him and themselves- to give the five of them a chance. 

* * *

“Okay…” Akira says, doing as his heart instructs.

“I can try.” Yutaro agrees, as the fire of disdain dies down within him.

“Mhm.” Tooru nods and he discovers that the voice of insecurity in his head is silent.

“Right, after Interhigh then.” Hajime's words bring their impromptu assembly to a close, he lets himself hope- hope that he'll be able to make up for all the hurt he's helped cause. 

They succumb to the call of the missing fifth end of their bond. 

Interhigh couldn't come sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is rewrite four and I am very unhappy with how Tobio's part came out. Originally this was going to be more of a training chapter from Kag's pov but I also didn't know how I could introduce the whole 'forgiveness' arc without showing his soulmate's perspective. 
> 
> So I kept Kags part brief so that I could give ya'll a short update on what he's up to at this point in the story- while also building up suspense for Interhigh. 
> 
> Obviously, there's some um- mixed feelings going on here, nothing is really forgiven or excused but there's a willingness to move forward. This is really important, especially on Kindaichi and Oikawa's part!! I think Kunimi is just ready to get this shitshow over with and Iwa just wants to make amends. 
> 
> Leaves you wondering though, do they think it'll be that easy?


	7. Vinegar, Honey, and Orange Zest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiratorizawa is a seeded team, meaning that they do not need to play in the first round of Interhigh. Also I totally put Spring Interhigh last chapter, but what I really meant to put was the Interhigh TOURNAMENT, my bad- sorry about that!

It’s the first day of the Interhigh Tournament and Sendai City Gymnasium is abuzz with crowds of anxious volleyball teams, awaiting families, and exhausted staff. 

Tobio can’t help the excitement that fills him when he walks into the building, falling into step with his teammates. Everyone’s eyes are on them, the famous and exalted Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club. It fills him with pride, but he also feels as though he’s wearing too big shoes, ones which will take a lot of growth and time before he will be able to fit into them properly.

He’s calm, cool, and collected, just like he should be. There’s no room for doubt in his mind- even though he’ll be playing in Ushijima’s stead for their first match of the day. He doesn’t know who he’ll be facing on the court but with his new, trustworthy team behind him, there’s no reason to fear a poor outcome. 

* * *

“What are we waiting for?” Washijo barks, glaring at the female employee who had prevented them from entering the court. She looks like she wants to run away. Tobio kind of pities her. 

“I’m s-sorry sir, b-but the court maintenance crew is w-working on some last minute p-preparations, it’ll just be a few more moments!” 

The old man was not pleased to hear that.

“Ugh, useless!” His shrewd gaze then fell upon his players. “Less time for warmups- go and piss now- there’s no bathroom breaks later, we’re short on time already.” 

No one else seemed like they had to go- but Kageyama felt as though he should try, just in case. 

Ushijima had the same mindset. 

“Kageyama I’ll take you to the restroom.” 

“Okay, thank you Ushijima-san.”

“You’re welcome.”

They made their way through the hoards of people, all of whom immediately cleared the way for them. There were more whispers of recognition- although it was expected. Ushijima is the third best ace in the country after all- but this time, some people recognized Kageyama too. 

_ “Isn’t that Kitagawa Daiichi’s King of the Court?” _

_ “I think it is!” _

_ “Shhh! Don’t let him hear you!” _

Tobio despised that title full heartedly. Yes, he had been a ruthless king- but he swears he was better now! There’s an urge to glare daggers at the trash talkers, although something tells him that by doing so- it’ll only prove their words remain true about him. 

“Kageyama.” Ushijima is looking at him with his standard, neutral expression, but the crease in his brow, the downturned corners of his mouth, and the warm, teddy-bear-like hue of his eyes show that he’s troubled by the crowd’s words. 

“It’s fine Ushijima-san, I know it’s all talk.” 

His senpai still looks a bit unsure, as if he wants to say more but doesn’t know how to formulate the proper response. So he opts to clap his shoulder with a big, firm hand, and walks a tad bit closer to Tobio. It’s not much to most people, but since he’s not usually on the receiving end of this type of behavior, it nearly overwhelms Kageyama.

* * *

They round the corner, only for some middle schooler to crash into Ushijima, Tobio peers around his captain's form, only to see a familiar face. 

“It’s you!” The orange (or is it light red? Who really knows, because Tobio doesn't) haired guy screeches, pointing an accusatory finger at Kageyama. 

The short male is still staring at him, as if he’s expecting a reply or something. 

“You’re that guy from last year right?” He asks, the guy (he still doesn’t recall his surname) nods furiously. “I don’t remember your name.”

“My name is Hinata Shoyo!” This ‘Hinata’ darts around Ushijima (he doesn’t even acknowledge that he accidentally ran into him) and jumps up in front of Kageyama, a challenging gleam in his eyes. “You might not remember me because my team lost to you-”

It’s sort of rude, but Tobio finds himself cutting the ginger off. “I fully remember you.” 

He did in fact, remember Hinata. How could he forget? The kid had outstanding reflexes, unparalleled speed AND jumping ability. The only thing he lacked was height and overall skill. Obviously the height part couldn’t be helped, but his skill would improve with training and experience. 

“Yeah? Well my team might have lost that time, but this time we’ll be the ones who win!” Hinata declared boldly, getting up close and personal while he did so. Ordinarily, Tobio would have ignored the obvious ploy at making him angry, but this time he felt as though he needed to defend his team's honor. 

“I’d like to see you try.”

So caught up in their little spat, neither he nor Hinata notice the three people watching them. 

* * *

Tobio's right there, decked in Shiratorizawa's white and maroon shades. He's a bit taller than he had been the last time that they saw him. His jawline is sharper than before too- and his eyes- wow they're so blue, like the pacific ocean or even a shining sapphire- are filled with light and _hunger_. 

God, they still hate Shiratorizawa, but both Hajime and Tooru are so, so grateful that they've been taking care of ~~their~~ Tobio.

* * *

“Oikawa… Iwaizumi.” Shiratorizawa’s ace greeted the two Seijoh players. His tone nor his expression gave away what he was feeling. 

“What is up with this timing?” Oikawa mumbled to his lover, disgust clear, his attention directed at Ushiwaka. He wanted nothing more than to continue staring at his pretty fourth soulmate but he convinced himself he would have more time to do so later. It was better to pretend that he hadn't seen Tobio at all.

“Hell if I know.” Iwaizumi scowled, unhappy with this debacle. It was too early to speak with Tobio, he still had to piss, and his rival was standing right before them.

Wakatoshi either didn’t sense the tense atmosphere or he genuinely couldn’t care less.

With this company? Well let's just say it was a 50/50. 

“For you two… it’s the last tournament of your high-school career. I wish you the best of luck.” He means his words, since he’s never been one to lie. Unfortunately this does nothing but irritate his fellow third years. 

“You seriously piss me off!” Oikawa sneers.

“We’re going to go to Nationals, so this won’t be the last!” Iwaizumi nearly growls.

Kageyama and Hinata both play as witnesses to the standoff happening between the older players. They exchange a look, unsure of what to do.

“Only one representative can go to Nationals you know?” Wakatoshi replies in a questioning tone. Kageyama knows his senpai has an issue with taking words too literally, (he does too if we’re going to be honest) but this is too much- even for him. 

_ Everyone gossips to their friends in the background, numerous, beady eyes search for any semblance of information as to what is happening. _

“K-Karasuno will be the one winning!” 

Tobio had an inkling that Hinata wasn’t too clever… but this… this display of idiocy was totally unexpected. 

In perfect synchrony, both the Seijoh and Shiratorizawa players turn their heads and stare down the crow. He backs up nervously, only to run into some Dateko player. 

Ushijima turns his back to them all.

“It doesn’t matter who it is, we’ll gladly accept your challenge.” Then he walks away, Tobio follows after him immediately, effortlessly syncing up their footfalls.

Two ends of his soul bond burn with envy, anger, and… was that hate? A pit settles in his stomach, thinking that the hatred for Ushijima was also meant for him. He does as he always has and pushes the connection into the back of his mind. 

He doesn’t look back.

Needless to say, the two swans relieve themselves in another restroom. 

* * *

Tobio feels as though he’s on cloud nine. 

The match against Ohgiminami was nothing short of a sweeping success. Coach didn’t even need to switch Ushijima-san in- Kageyama was able to play in his stead without fail. 

In the beginning, he did have slight trouble avoiding the blockers, but once he found his footing- well- he was in his element. Shirabu’s sets were on point as always, Tendo’s guess blocking seemed to be more accurate than usual, and Goshiki did a great job scoring points. They worked like a well oiled machine, there was no denying it- even the spectators said so! 

Tobio wondered what Ushijima-san would say.

“Goshiki you played very well today… oh Kageyama.” They’ve just finished doing their cool down stretches, when Wakatoshi strides over to his kohai. 

Brief panic floods through Tobio. What if Ushijima was angry- like Oikawa had been? Would he see him as a threat? Even though his senpai was still so much better? Is this where he was deemed a social outcast?

A hefty hand is placed on his head, it’s warm and big and full of rough, hard calluses- but it’s not unwelcome.

“Thank you for winning for us.” 

Ushijima-san… thanked him?

“W-what?” 

His senpai removed his hand, instead opting to let it fall down to his side. “I’m glad to know that I can rely on you.” Is all he says, before walking away- having been beckoned over by Tendo. His words are brief and simple, but their meaning fills Tobio’s chest with a sense of self satisfaction and admiration. 

Ushijima-san was  _ proud _ of him.

* * *

It’s 7pm, Tobio’s just returned to his dorm and his stomach is full of a healthy yet filling dinner. Tsutomu is already laying in his bed, humming some American pop song softly. 

“Hey Tobio.”

“Yeah?”

“You said you ran into Karasuno’s #9 right?”

“Yeah, Hinata was something…” There were a lot of things that Tobio could say about his new (or is it old?) acquaintance. 

“...A good something, or?” Tsutomu couldn’t help but laugh as he asked his question. His soulmark read ‘hesitant.’

“He tried to pick a fight with Ushijima-san AND Oikawa-san, kind of something.” The both of them snicker at his response, “why do you ask?”

Tsutomu took a minute to compose himself, clearing his throat. “I just wanted to know- who do you think will win tomorrow? Karasuno’s playing Seijoh.”

A few months ago, Tobio would have immediately answered ‘Seijoh,’ but now he didn’t know what to say. Karasuno was slowly relearning just what it meant to be a powerhouse school and had even beat Dateko- the Iron Wall! So he truly felt that they stood a chance at beating Aoba Johsai.

“I don’t know.” Is all he says, uncertainty still prevalent in his heart. “What do you think?”

He hears Goshiki yawn tiredly, the bed springs creak as the outside hitter shuffles around. 

“I’d say Seijoh but-” he yawns again, “I’m kinda rooting for Karasuno. It’s always super satisfying when the underdog wins, you know?” 

“I get it.” Tobio agrees, and not even two minutes later, he can hear Tsutomu’s barely audible snores. 

He wants Karasuno to win too- so he can play against Hinata again and see who wins this time.

But he also wants to beat Seijoh, to beat _them_ \- his old team who just so happen to be his soulmates- and prove that he didn’t ever really need them. 

Tobio yawns loudly, maybe Tsutomu was right- yawns are contagious. When his head hits the pillow he falls into a coma like slumber, deep and dreamless. 

Tomorrow they'll watch as the remaining teams battle it out- all vying for a chance to take on Shiratorizawa themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, it's kind of shocking that Washijo didn't start off Interhigh with Ushijima right? Well we also need to keep in mind that Washijo is constantly looking out for the future of his team- and the reality of this all is that Ushijima is about to graduate. Meaning that, he needs to be able to know if he can trust Kageyama in a serious match. If- for whatever reason- Tobio wasn't able to keep up, he could simply just put Wakatoshi in. 
> 
> Also this is part one of two for the Interhigh.
> 
> This chapter serves as a sort of introduction for Hinata (who I've decided we need to see more of) and next chapter will be longer. I didn't want to put them together because I plan for the post-match part to be pretty lengthy.
> 
> Can I mention that it was hard to not put in more Goshiki? Because it really was. But with Goshiki being present it would make meeting Hinata difficult and so on and so forth. 
> 
> So have soft Ushi who is absolutely horrendous at communicating but still tries his best. 
> 
> I promise I love Seijoh but my love for Ushijima is unparalled.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the constant support, it means a lot to me!
> 
> EDIT: Okay so I'll mention this in the next chapter but just in case any new readers (or old ones who are re-reading, ps I love ya'll) are confused- We're following the canon timeline and this is the first interhigh of the year. In the anime (idk about manga) this is when Karasuno is preparing to play an official match against Seijoh for the first time! The Spring Interhigh is the one where Karasuno actually goes to Nationals and stuff after! Hope that cleared any confusion!
> 
> EDIT 2: Thank you so much for pointing out the cause of confusion (in the comments)! I just wanted to make it clear that a lot of interactions are taken from the canon material but I like to change the times in which they take place around for the story's sake! My mistake for not making that clear before hand!


	8. Hope Is A Weed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting because I have no life and I don't have school on Tuesday- oh wait that's today oops- Hope ya enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Listen to 'The Butterfly Effect' by Before You Exit, during the confrontation scene! (Thank you to Wolf_Queen_101 for suggesting it, since it fits the mood perfectly!)

“Wake up, Tobio wake up- we’re going to be late!” Tsutomu shook his friend lightly, patting his cheek with his other hand as he did so. He had known Kageyama was a deep sleeper for quite some time now, but he had never slept through three alarms before. “Are you really that tired? I’m sorry but I can’t let you sleep any longer!” He increases the force he puts behind the shaking but to no avail. “It’s almost like you’re dead! Wait-” He places two fingers on his friend’s carotid artery, checking for a pulse- to his relief there is one, and it’s strong and steady. “Thank god-”

**_Knock Knock_ **

“Tsutomu-kun, Tobio-kun, I hope you’re not sleeping in!” 

Uh oh it’s Tendo-san, Goshiki really didn’t think they were taking that long. Technically they didn’t have to arrive until the Finals… but everyone had wanted to see their competition in action prior to that. 

He debates pretending as though everything’s fine, that they’ve just gotten up and are getting ready now… but he’s been trying to wake Tobio up for the past seven minutes and time is of the essence. 

So he opens the door and goes to greet Tendo-san. Only to see that he’s not alone and is instead accompanied by Shirabu, Ushijima, and Semi-san. All of them greet him kindly, but Shirabu-san looks kind of grumpy… just another normal morning, thank goodness. 

“Good morning, I’m sorry we’re taking so long- I’ve been trying to wake Tobio up but he’s in a super deep sleep.”

Tendo’s the first one to step into the room and he shimmies up right by Tobio’s bedside. 

“Wow Tobio-kun looks like a baby when he’s asleep.” 

Everyone crowded around to look at their youngest teammate. He was snuggled up in his cotton blue blanket and had the most serene expression on his face… it was pretty cute, even Shirabu and Wakatoshi thought so. No one wanted to disturb him- this was too precious a sight. 

“Um, I think Semi-Semi should wake him up, I don’t want to.” Tendo said, pushing the ash blonde forward. Semi glared at him. 

“Why should I?”

Goshiki watched the scene with a bit of confusion- as did Ushijima- was time not being wasted? 

Shirabu was tired of his senpai’s indecisiveness and was about to try his hand at waking up Tobio by himself, but something caught his eye. Kageyama’s flip phone was vibrating on his desk, worried that it was Tobio’s parents or something, he hurried to pick up the call. He didn’t even get to see the caller id before he accepted.

“HEY TOBIO WHY DIDN’T YOU ANSWER MY OTHER FIVE CALLS I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK YOU WERE IGNORING ME!” Shirabu winced, yanking the device away from his poor, ringing ear. This guy was so loud that it was almost like he was on speaker phone… but he wasn’t on speaker… Being the nosey senpai that they are (yes Ushijima included) the three third years all asked who had been calling. 

“This isn’t Kageyama-”

“WHAT? WHO IS THIS? WHAT DID YOU DO TO TOBIO? I’LL COME DOWN THERE AND-”

“Calm down, Kageyama’s fine- just deep asleep… who did you say you were again? I’m one of his senpai- Shirabu Kenjiro.” 

There were distant thuds coming from the other end of the call before...

“...Hello? I’m sorry about Bokuto-san’s screaming, this is Akaashi Keiji. Could you please put the phone on speaker near Kageyama-san’s ear? I think I know how to wake him up.” 

Shirabu did as instructed, but he was curious as to how Kageyama knew one of the best aces in the country. 

There’s some soft murmuring coming from the other side of the line, before Bokuto makes a reappearance. 

His voice is so much softer this time, much to everyone’s relief.

“Tobio you gotta wake up! You wanna go to Nationals right? You better win if you wanna play against me and Shinsuke! Stop being lazy and GET UP!” 

It worked, because Tobio’s eyes flew open and he was wide awake and alert. Goshiki really shouldn’t have been too surprised that his friends “wake word” was volleyball related… but he was, actually they all were. 

“I’m up!” 

“Good! Now kick some butt! I want a family reunion on the national stage! I’ll be waiting for you in Tokyo okay? You better make it there!” The call disconnected. Only when he went to grab his phone, did Tobio see the crowd around his bed. 

“Um… good morning?” 

Ushijima was actually the first person to speak. “You’re related to Bokuto Koutaro of Fukurodani?” 

Blunt as always.

“Um he’s my cousin’s cousin but we’re pretty close.” 

Everyone but Tendo- who was impossibly curious- was satisfied with his answer.

“Wait then who’s Shi-”

“Come on everyone let’s wait outside for Tobio to get dressed, we have to hurry if we want to get breakfast.” Semi said, walking to the door, successfully bringing the conversation to an end. Tendo pursed his lips but resolved to find out later. 

* * *

It happens within the span of a few seconds. The quick Hinata and Karasuno’s setter had arranged backfires, bouncing off of the edge of Kindaichi and the pink haired third year’s hands. The molten ball flies up into the air- Tobio isn’t on the court but even he feels as though it’s happening in slow motion- before falling, faster, faster, then there’s a boom. 

Karasuno’s setter, ace, and libero’s attempts at saving it are all in vain and the sound of them sliding across the floor echo throughout the gymnasium. They had played a great game- but in the end, Aoba Johsai had proved to be the better team.

It was a pity though, Tobio thought, because even after their efforts, there was no denying the gap in skill between them and Seijoh. The crows hadn’t won a single set- they had lost 0:2. For the first time since he had heard whispers of their teams ‘revival,’ Kageyama couldn’t help but to feel as though their attempts would always be for nought- even with their formidable ace, incredible libero, speedy middle blocker, and defensive specialist of a captain- they were nothing compared to Seijoh, much less Shiratorizawa. Their setter- the mastermind behind the team- used tactics that seemed as though they were pulled straight from the book, against competition like Oikawa, Shirabu, and Semi, he was painfully mediocre. But still, his heart goes out to Hinata and his team. Losing is hard, but utter and total failure? That was something else entirely. His heart twinges as he observes Karasuno pull themselves off the floor and shakily bow their respects to the audience and Seijoh’s players. 

He wonders, if only for a brief moment, what if he had chosen to attend Karasuno.

Perhaps he would have been able to utilize the crows better than their #2 had.

Ah well, it’s too late now, so he lets that train of thought chug on by.

In the midst of it all- the celebration of Blue Castle, the roars of the satisfied audience, and the crushing post-match defeat of Karasuno- Tobio manages to catch his soulmate's eye. All four of them are staring at him with a mix of emotions. They’re searching- the gazes- but for what? Praise? Contempt? Newly sparked competitiveness? 

Their eyes burn- they always have- but not like this.

It makes him feel pleasant and floaty…

BUT, he brushes those horrible, unwanted ideas away, that’s due to the soulbond. Tobio’s spirit- his pride, anger, and every other emotion that has been piling up on top of each other over the course of time- is unshakable. It’s him who is unattainable now, he’s the one that is so far and out of reach. There will be no more pining on his part- he is a new man! 

If he notices the faint feelings of disappointment that taints his soulmate’s post-match joy, then that’s a secret he’ll keep locked away. 

That unfamiliar, sick, vindictive, part of him is filled with something bordering glee as he feels the shift in their mood. It hurts them to see him so dismissive, but he can’t bother to care. He could play the cruel game they started- and he could play it well, he would be damned if he came out the loser.

Kageyama is the first amongst his team to stand, and everyone files out of the exit behind him. The ones who are “in the know” about his soulmate issue _totally_ _do not_ send smug simpers (with the exception of Ushijima of course) towards Seijoh. 

Tobio’s no stranger to the jealousy he feels.

The only difference this time is that he’s the one on the receiving end and not the other way around.

* * *

Shiratorizawa does return to watch the quarter and semi-finals, but when they do they make sure to sit on the side that’s opposite of Seijoh’s. Is it petty? Yes, it is. But there’s nothing they (specifically Semi, Tendo, and Shirabu) take more pleasure in, then pointing at Oikawa’s team, and whispering to each other judgmentally. Shirabu and Tendo in particular, loudly dissect and criticize Seijoh’s plays in real time- several of the regular audience members listen in and seem to agree, even going as far as to laugh at the snide commentary. 

Kageyama knows it’s affecting the actual players- in fact, their words seem to boost Senseki/Johzenji’s morale, while simultaneously distracting AND discouraging Aoba Johsai. More times than not, he sees that salmon pink haired wing spiker glancing in their direction, alongside the first year’s (Kindaichi and Kunimi) upset looks. Even Oikawa and Iwaizumi can’t help but to look over- when they do this, Tendo and Tsutomu make sure to swing an arm around Tobio’s shoulders- and the build up of emotions enters his soulbond. The only sign that he acknowledges it, is the amused and smug thrum of his own end- which, again, displeases his soulmates entirely. 

Despite their petty actions, Seijoh still manages to win both of their matches effortlessly.

Then there’s only one match left- Seijoh VS Shiratorizawa.

It’s the expected result- everyone knew it was coming.

But there’s a new anticipation for it- they all feel it.

Tobio thinks that it’s been inevitable from the start.

* * *

**_Dun dun dun dun dun_ **

**_Shira-torizawa!_ **

**_Dun dun dun dun dun_ **

**_Shiratorizawa!_ **

**_Dun dun dun dun dun_ **

**_Shiratorizawa!_ **

**_Dun dun dun dun dun_ **

**_All right here we go!_ **

**_Be courageous warriors!_ **

**_All right here we go!_ **

**_Be courageous warriors!_ **

**_Our opponent today is (x2)_ **

**_Seijoh!_ **

**_Nice to see you!_ **

**_Alright here we go!_ **

The drums are thunderous and the cheers rise and fall like crashing waves. Shiratorizawa struts out onto the court- fashionably late as always. They’re flanking their star player, Ushijima, and Tobio feels right at home walking on Tendo-san’s left. Seijoh doesn’t look happy to see them- not that they ever do- and Tobio realizes that this is what it means to stand with the big leagues.

Their very walk is powerful, like they’re some really cool final boss in one of those Zelda games Goshiki likes to talk about sometimes. They’re the embodiment of confidence- and for good reason too- all of them are the best of the best, and although he’s not a starting player, Tobio knows he has a place among their ranks.

Warmups go as smoothly as ever- it seems as if everyone (most notably Ushijima-san and Goshiki) are getting their engine up and running. It’s not much of a surprise to Kageyama that his senpai hits so hard- nor is it a shock to their opponents- but the spectators seem to anticipate seeing Ushijima-san in action, due to one of the practice balls launching so high it makes it into the stands. 

“There’s some first year starters on Seijoh’s team too.” Kawanishi offhandedly says to Reon. They’re taking a short water break before transitioning into receiving warm ups. “Means they must be pretty good right?”

“Yeah.” Reon agrees.

Goshiki, who’s nearby and happens to overhear the interaction, butts in. 

“It doesn’t matter how good they are! We’ll shut them down!” 

Shirabu rolls his eyes and adds in his own two cents. “Talk big when you can actually back it up.”

Goshiki’s mouth pulls downwards into a pout and he turns to glare at his senpai, Tobio wants to back his friend up, but Tendo beats him to it. 

“Now, now, now!” The Guess Monster interrupts, placing his hands on the shorter boy’s shoulders. “I see that your bangs and your words are as cool as ever, Tsutomu! It really gets me all riled up- I think I’ll be blocking a lot more spikes now!” Goshiki perks up and voices his thanks, meanwhile Shirabu looks as though he wants to slam his head into a wall. 

Tobio can’t help but to smile when he hears Kawanishi complain about how Tendo babies Goshiki too much, and the faux aghast noises that he lets out in response.

“I’m just counting on him Taichi! He’s only a first year and he’s already a regular player! Not to mention that he’s going to be _the future ace_!”

Kageyama anticipates his soulmate's answer before he even has time to think through his senpai’s kind praise.

“I’ll do my best to not let you down!” Tsutomu nearly screams- it causes chuckles to fall from Tobio’s lips- he adores his friend’s personality.

Semi is bemused at best, “Right, do your best _future ace_.” All his words do is hype Goshiki up more, and increase the amount of laughter that bubbles from Tobio.

Shirabu’s frown deepens- Kags didn’t even know that was possible- and he sends a disapproving scowl toward his third year counterpart. “His head will only get even more inflated, so please stop.” Tobio finally bowls over, clutching his stomach as he practically cackles. Kawanishi, Yamagata, and Reon can’t stop themselves from joining in- much to the chargin of their setters and a confused “future ace.” 

Ushijima comes up, telling them to begin using the rest of their allotted time to practice receives. Goshiki all but stomps (Kageyama can’t help but notice how young he looks compared to Ushijima) over to the current ace. 

“Ushijima-san! I’ll prove that I’m the one who should be called ace during this tournament.” Kageyama can’t believe- well actually yeah he can believe, he’s just a little shocked- that Tsutomu said it straight like that. 

Ushijima stares seriously- it’s most likely intimidating, but from Tobio’s spot, a few feet away, the whole stand off is more humorous than anything- before saying:

“Yeah, do your best.” 

Yamagata comments on how it sounds like he’s a jerk, but in reality Wakatoshi is one hundred percent serious. 

Tobio averts his eyes and tries not to erupt with laughter once more- but one glance at a snickering Tendo, and he finds that he doesn’t mind letting more slip out.

* * *

“Tobio-chan looks awfully comfortable over there.” Tooru pouts, taking a sip of his water. Akira nods along, also not okay with everything he’s seeing, but- unlike his older soulmate- he’s not going to sulk over it (at least not now, he’ll save that until later). 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so… expressive.” Not even when he was in his first year of junior high, which is when Kageyama had been his best (at least as far as they know) self. “It’s sort of weird, but I think it’s in a good way?” 

“Hey Oikawa, Kunimi, stop flirting over there and help us out with warmups!” Hanamaki calls out to them in an obnoxious tone, much to their annoyance.

“Yeah you can do that later, after we win!” Mattsun agrees, automatically joining in on his boyfriends irritating antics. 

“Shut up you two or I’ll make you run extra during practice!” Oikawa screeches, but he obliges nonetheless.

* * *

The first set starts off like any other- Shiratorizawa is in the lead- and Kageyama stupidly allows himself to believe that his team will win without a hitch. Not too long after he lets those cocky thoughts in, he’s already taking them back. Much like the Karasuno match, what happens next seems as though it’s all in slow motion. 

Oikawa appear as if he’s about to toss to Iwaizumi, but at the last minute he pivots his finger placement and slyly sends the ball tipping to the ground. Shirabu sees it coming from a mile away- but by the time he’s called it out, no one is able to go for it but him. Everyone can only watch as the second year slides across the ground, palm down, fingers lifted up slightly, in a desperate attempt to save the ball. You may think ‘why doesn’t he just let the ball drop? It’s only one point,’ but it’s because of the fact that Seijoh is still their toughest adversary to date- no one wants to give them the chance at gaining momentum. 

He should have just let them take the point.

The ball hits his finger tips in a way that’s a mere one in a million chance. There’s no mistaking the pained hiss that escapes from Shirabu’s clenched teeth as the ball flies up into the net after the brief contact, or the way that he immediately cups his hand to his chest when he gets up from the ground. 

His efforts aren’t in vain, since he managed to- just barely- receive the ball and while it brushes against the net, it still- miraculously- makes it over. 

It doesn’t change the fact that he’s injured though. 

Washijo immediately requests an emergency substitution- to which the referee agrees.

Everyone is expecting him to put Semi in the game in Shirabu’s place- it only makes sense, after all the starting setter role had belonged to him- prior to Shirabu’s promotion. But he doesn’t, instead he turns his critical, piercing gaze to Kageyama and barks at him to get on the court. Tobio doesn’t know what to do- he feels eyes on him and the weight of expectation hangs from his shoulders- but a sharp, encouraging hand slaps his back and it pulls him out of his thoughts and back to the court. 

“Go make us proud Tobio.” Semi-san orders him, there’s no doubt in his voice or anything. It’s because, as Kags is finally beginning to understand, he trusts Tobio to secure their victory in his place. It’s a lot of pressure, but this is something that the team has actually accounted for. In fact this was a solid part of quite a few of their contingency plans- they’ve even practiced with Tobio playing as setter before… but to be honest, Kageyama hadn’t thought they’d ever need to put the strategy to use so soon. 

He follows through, brushing past Shirabu as he does so.

“Make Seijoh pay/Take care of your hand.” Is the only thing they have time to tell the other- but it’s more than enough to get their messages across.

His teammates welcome him onto the court easily, entrusting him to the point of allowing him to- quite literally- dictate the entire play of the match. Tobio takes a deep breath and he takes his place right in the center front part of the court- right across Oikawa-san, who simpers at him with a cunning, yet bittersweet all the same, smile. 

“Hi Tobio-chan, are you ready for our rematch?” 

* * *

They lose about five points to Seijoh because Tobio still needs ample time to get warmed up, but none of his teammates- nor his coach- looks perturbed whatsoever, in fact all they do is say ‘don’t mind’ or ‘next time, next time.’ It takes everything within him to prevent from losing composure- it certainly doesn’t help that Oikawa’s feeling wickedly satisfied at his current predicament either. 

It isn’t until Tendo switches out and Semi comes in that Kageyama is finally able to get a grip. 

“Tobio, watch this!” Semi yells to him- he doesn’t seem to care that this draws more attention to himself, in fact it’s as though all he cares to see, is Tobio. “I think this is going to be my best one this tournament.”

Eita bounces the ball twice then throws it high up, into the air, takes three wide steps, and leaps. His pupils are blown wide, scanning the court as his hand comes into contact with the molten ball. It crashes down onto Seijoh’s side of the court- despite their libero’s best efforts at receiving it- and makes a beautiful ‘bam’ sound.

“How was that?”

Kageyama remains oblivious to it, but Oikawa is looking green at the moment, narrowing his eyes as his gaze shifts back and forth between the two of them. Semi can’t help but to smirk at the captain- licking his lips in an infuriatingly haughty way.

“That was great, Semi-san!” Tobio agrees, his eyes still glowing with adrenaline from witnessing it. “Have you been holding back on me or something this whole time?” 

Semi can’t help but laugh as he prepares to serve again. “You and Shirabu hang out too much- you’re picking up his lip.” 

“Eh?” Both he and Shirabu question.

“Semi-san’s right Tobio! I kinda like it though!” Goshiki states, turning to face him excitedly. “Shirabu-san’s cool! He teaches us new stuff like-” 

“ALL THREE OF YOU FOCUS ON THE GAME OR YOU’LL BE RUNNING BACK TO SCHOOL!” Washijo yells. 

Everyone does so immediately, not wanting to run that far. 

The whistle blows and Semi serves again. 

White, hot, jealousy burns from the four ends of his bond.

All four of his soulmates think one thing. 

‘Is this what we’ve been missing out on?’ 

It dawns on them now- in the middle of their first set- that they’re actually the ones who lost the best thing the universe has ever gifted them with.

They can’t let this chance go to waste- win or lose, they’ll speak with Kageyama.

* * *

Shiratorizawa takes the first set relatively easily- once Kageyama got out of his funk that is- and everyone had been very vocal about how much they liked hitting his tosses. Goshiki ups the praise whenever Kunimi or Kindaichi are in the front row, Tobio knows exactly what he’s doing- since he’s learned to understand his platonic soulmates mindset over the last month. 

Kindaichi in particular sports a funny sort of furious expression each time Goshiki says something along the lines of Tobio always giving him “perfect tosses,” that are “like they are made just for him.” 

If it weren’t for the bond, Kag’s would have said that Kunimi wasn’t anything except mildly irritated at the clear taunting Goshiki was doing, but since he was able to feel what his soulmates were feeling- Tobio knew that he was just as bitter as Kindaichi.

* * *

Hajime was just about ready to throttle that lanky motherfuc- um, that wriggly, creepy middle blocker and that stoic Ushiwaka. There was no way that they weren’t indulging in mocking his team- Tendo even went so far as to refer to Kageyama by his first name- without any honorifics! Hajime was all about getting to know your underclassmen, but he also believed that no matter how close you were to them, if you weren’t their soulmate you shouldn’t act so personal with them. On that note, he was ready to swing at that annoying pinch server too. Ushijima was also a huge pain because of how touchy feely he was- since when did that happen by the way? As far as Iwaizumi knew, Ushiwaka was an awkward, bordering antisocial person. So what was up with all those head pats?

* * *

As the swans racked up more and more points- and drew ever closer to winning their second set- Oikawa’s desperation really began to grow.

He only had this chance, then one more, then he was done. 

He can’t be finished- not yet- not when he hasn’t even stepped foot on the national scene and gotten to experience what it was like to rule the court on a larger scale. But his despair only grew- rising higher like rain water in a well- with each ball that slipped past Mattsun and Yutaro’s hands, each spike that Watari failed to dig, the countless miscalculations he himself had made when tossing to one of his spikers. He was doing his best to keep it together, to keep himself focused on the game, but it was hard. Especially when he could feel everything the opposing setter could in real time. 

Tobio made everything look oh so effortless- but now, well, Tooru saw first hand- he felt it too- as the ebony haired setter constantly battled with his own gripping insecurities and anxiousness- as he shoved and pushed away the fear of letting his team down. How, just like him, Tobio had to consciously try in order to keep his mind concentrated on the game only- how he forced himself to stay calm and reliable. 

Hajime was right, Tooru really was a shitty person.

* * *

The score was 23:23 at the moment, a stalemate if you will. The pressure, tension, whatever you want to call it, was real. Aoba Johsai was beginning to panic- they hadn’t won a set yet and if they didn’t win this one then Shiratorizawa would get to go to Nationals for the fifth time in a row. Kageyama knew this was dangerous, Seijoh was like a scared, cornered animal, and those are the ones that lash out when given even a split second of opportunity. He wouldn’t let them get that second- he would do as he had promised- he would use force and put the animal- put Seijoh- out of their misery. 

“Nice serve Tobio!” Goshiki encouraged, echoed by their older teammates. 

**_Screech_ **

He closes his eyes and envisions the scene before him. He’s going to take a risk here but if things work out in his favor then it will all be worth it. He imagines hitting the ball with 80% of his strength and wills it to hit the outer line exactly, earning them a no touch service ace. 

Blue eyes flash open, they’re bottomless and call out to all who gaze into them- like the unfathomably deep ocean who’s promise of mystery lures many to their demise. 

He’s in the air, back arched- it’s like he really is soaring- and he hits the ball with gusto, sending it spiraling across the net and near out of bounds. Seijoh’s libero calls ‘out’ at the same time Kunimi screams ‘it’s going to be in.’ Kunimi doesn’t know his personality well- but he certainly is familiar with Tobio’s overall skill, or at least has an idea of it- their libero should have listened. 

It’s right on the line- the score is now 23:24 in Shiratorizawa’s favor. 

“Nice kill Tobio!” Tendo crows, he has half a mind to thank his senpai. 

“Good, one more.” Ushijima follows. 

Kageyama nods, catching the ball that’s thrown back at him, and spins it in his hands. He’s going to play a bit safer now, not wanting to really risk Seijoh getting a free point last minute. Seijoh’s current line up is Iwaizumi (LW), Oikawa (S), Matsukawa (MB), Yahaba (S), Watari (L), and Kunimi (RW). They’re all experienced players- but Yahaba, who is not a starter, is probably the best person to target. He nods to himself, ideal playthrough of the next few moments playing in his head. 

Tobio repeats his previous actions, bounces the ball, tosses, runs, and jumps. The ball speeds in its intended direction but unfortunately Yahaba is able to receive it with his shoulder (that’s bound to bruise by morning). 

“Chance ball!” Someone- he isn’t sure who- cries. Tobio’s in the back row so he’s either going to have to receive this underhandedly or somehow manage to turn it into a set. In a split second he makes his decision. 

“Ushijima-san!” Tobio yells, twisting his body midair right before he makes contact with the ball. It only meets his fingers for a brief moment- almost like a passing peck from a lover- before it’s sent flying in the ace's direction. Even in a moment of high stress, he’s able to give Wakatoshi his favorite toss. 

Shiratorizawa’s ace slams his strong hand down, the ball is nothing but a bug in his path and is swiftly sent away. The strength behind it is so much that it shatters the block Oikawa and Kindaichi had hurried to put up. 

**_BOOM_ **

**_Screech_ **

They won. 

“TOBIO WE DID IT WE’RE GOING TO NATIONALS!” Tsutomu screams, racing over and pulling his friend into a tight hug. Kageyama can’t help the ear splitting grin that overtakes his own features, and he joins in on the future ace’s excitement.

“TSUTOMU WE’RE GOING TO NATIONALS!” They both jump around, hugging and shaking each other. Neither of them had ever gone before, so this was a big deal for them. They’re like kids who have just visited Tokyo Disneyland for the first time. 

Their senpai’s can’t help but to smile fondly at the sight. 

“TOBIO TSUTOMU WE’RE GOING TO NATIONALS!” Tendo cheers, earning himself an unimpressed look from literally everyone but the first years.

“You’ve already been to nationals four times Satori, why are you screaming?” Ushijima queries, brow furrowing in confusion. 

His best friend brushes the question off with an obnoxious, but oddly endearing- in its own way- laugh. 

“I just wanted to have some fun Wakatoshi-kun.” 

“Oh.”

Washijo butts in. “You played alright today everyone- now hurry and line up! I don’t know if Seijoh does, but _we_ don’t have all day!” 

Once again, no one wants to invoke the elderly man’s wrath, so they hurry to follow through. 

* * *

Tobio was currently in the restroom, rinsing his sweaty, soaked head beneath the tap. He was still riding the high that accompanies victory, but he was slowly coming back down to earth. He doesn’t pay any mind to the opening of the bathroom door or the sounds of four pairs of footsteps. All he can focus on is victory, nationals, and hunger for _more, more, more._

“You played well today Tobio-chan.”

He whirls around, mind racing as alarm bells toll in his head.

“A-ah Oikawa-san… Iwaizumi-san, Kindaichi, Kunimi… you played um- good too.” He avoided looking at the evident tear tracks on their faces and instead stared down at the #9 of his jersey. The maroon clashed horribly with the Seijoh blue of the other’s jerseys. “Excuse me, I’ll just get going-” He awkwardly said as he attempted to slide between the wall and the person he once idolized.

“No- wait.” The brunette caught him by the wrist. “We wanted to speak to you… please?” 

“It won’t take long.” Iwaizumi confirmed. 

Tobio hesitated. He didn’t really want to speak to them- any of them- like ever again. Or look at them longer than he needed too. Even breathing the same air as them was- OKAY maybe Semi was right, he had been spending too much time with Shirabu-san.

“You know we can feel what you do right?” Kindaichi asked- in a rude tone no less. 

“Yutaro be nice.” Kunimi pinched his soulmate, aggravated at his impatience. “If you’re going to be rude then kindly shut up.” 

Tobio had the sudden urge to snicker, but he bit it down- now wasn’t the time for that. He debates attempting to leave again, then decides that he wants to know whatever it is they want from him- after all the stuff they put him through- it better be important. 

“I have ten minutes before I have to be back with my team.”

He convinces himself that he’s just imagining the hope that overtakes their faces and forces its way into the bond- it’s like a weed, unwanted, uninvited, and certainly invasive. 

* * *

This is it. They only have this one chance at reconciliation. 

“Tobio,” Iwaizumi is the one to bundle up his courage first. “We- um I especially- don’t really deserve to be here- to ask you this- but well… we were wondering if you would be willing to-”

There’s a surge of disbelief and pure, unadulterated rage coming from Tobio’s end of the bond. He speaks in a low, almost inaudible voice. 

“Are you really trying to ask me for forgiveness Iwaizumi-san?” Kageyama’s face is all scrunched up- as if he smelled something rancid, or was simply unable to comprehend what they were trying to ask him. 

“N-no of course not!” Hajime fumbled his words. “I- we aren’t asking for forgiveness. Not after what we’ve done to you.” 

Tobio still wasn’t too convinced, but he reeled his emotions in. 

“I know we screwed up- so much so that I can’t even begin to put it into words.” 

He nodded, telling the older male to go on. 

“So we really have no right to ask this of you.” The ace took a moment to breathe and lick his chapped lips. “But we wanted to- shit this is so much harder to say then I thought- we wanted to ask if there was any way that we could salvage our friendship?” 

Good lord, it got so much worse than it had been mere milliseconds ago. The setter turned wing spiker cannot believe that the would-be happiest day of his (relatively short) high-school career has turned into this. 

“What friendship?” 

“Excuse me?” Iwaizumi sputters, Kunimi, Kindaichi, and Oikawa are equally speechless. They’ve never really heard such spite in his tone- even when two of them had recalled his ‘king’ days. 

“I mean this with as much respect as I possibly can Iwaizumi-san, but my relationship with you was more of a child looking up to a senior. The same goes to you Oikawa-san.” It’s surprisingly taxing having to keep his composure- especially when he can feel himself practically bursting at the seams. “We were never friends- friends actually want to be around each other- Oikawa-san, you made it clear that I was unwanted _everyday_.” 

There’s a bubble of guilt from his senpai. “Tobio-chan I-”

“Look, I’m happy right now senpai’s. I’m glad that you’re finally feeling guilty- is that wrong of me? Probably, but it’s what you deserve after rejecting me without so much as giving me a chance.” He could be so much meaner, use a more biting tone- but what’s the point in doing so now? He’s had years to come to terms with it and eventually his bitterness faded away into acceptance. That’s not to say that he’s willing- or will ever be willing- to forgive them, no, it’s just that he’s learned how to move on from it all. But he’s mad- no pissed is perhaps the better word- with his current predicament. Seriously, what right do they have to come back into his life now? 

“I won’t- uhm- say anything more to you right now Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, because uh- if I did I think I’d say something really rude that I would regret later.” 

He turns to look at Kunimi and Kindaichi. 

The wounds they had inflicted were still fresh, nowhere near even scabbed over- and that hurt so damn much. The pain and disdain and everything in between was still sizzling hot. But their situation was also different. It still caused him a lot of trauma, sure, but he knew he was at fault here too. 

“Kindaichi, Kunimi.” He sounded a lot more fragile here, neither of the two boys could hide the winces at the sound of their names. “I treated you two like shit and I’m sorry about that- I was going through a lot at the time… and uh, I know that’s not an excuse but yeah…” 

“Kageyama-” 

“Apologized?” 

They gasped in sync. 

This only upset Tobio. “You don’t need to mock me for it.” That Oikawa-like pout returned to his face. “Look what I um- what I’m trying to say is that I know I was wrong and shouldn’t have become what I did. And I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to even want to be in a room with any of you.” There were tears coming down everyone’s face at this point. “You all gave up on me before even giving me a chance. And I can’t just let that go.” He reached up to brush a stray tear from his eye. “You can’t just come back into my life after YOU were the one’s to walk out of it.” 

Kageyama looks directly at Tooru when he says the next part.

“I may have let you walk all over me in Junior High Oikawa-san, but not anymore.” He turns around, his heart aggrieved as it experiences the utterly defeated feeling. “If I wanted a chance at fixing us, then I would have come to Seijoh.” 

They don’t have the strength to stop him from leaving, but Kindaichi’s words manage to halt him in his steps. 

“Not only are you a king- you’re a COWARD too!” 

“Yeah, I guess I am.” 

Tobio steps out of the bathroom and lets the door fall shut behind him. 

At the end of the day he’s not the one who hoped and had those same hopes crushed. He’s not that stupid and he’s long since learned not to look forward to something that wasn’t guaranteed. 

But he’s still human and his heart still hurts because it wants them- even after all the pain they caused him. 

He really, fucking hates soulmates, the universe, and fate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also in case anyone is confused as to why there wasn't more of an explosive reaction on Tobio's part- it's because I feel as though he's had so much time to think about what would happen should he actually ever have to deal with this situation. I mean three years (on IwaOi's part) is a long time and god knows young Kags was probably doing everything he could to reassure himself abt it. Also i'm not trying to say he's not angry- it's just that he's withdrawn, like how some people deal with confrontation irl. There's going to be actual screaming and stuff in future chapters but I wanted to broach the whole 'forgiveness/reconciliation arc' in a more meaningful and impactful way. By showing that kags was thinking his words through and remaining composed, it conveys to the reader that he's actually really serious and isn't saying anything he says out of pure spite. 
> 
> also idc what anyone says Tobio respects his senpais because he's a good kid- even if they hurt him and shattered his heart beyond repair


	9. Snapshots of Cygnet's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short chapter to hold ya'll over until the first day of Nationals chapter is finished. It's short and a little goofy but I thought it'd be cute and that ya'll would enjoy a little snippet of interactions. 
> 
> Also I put a mini playlist for the story on youtube, they're all songs that fit different parts of the fic and they're all out of order but there you go. Thank you for the song recommendations they helped a bunch!

[Playlist](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7TTufmk4zmSyIYfAMvrRD29EmqBQq82E) btw I use Brave Browser so that I don't have to watch ads! It's perfect for YT playlists.

* * *

There’s still plenty of people present in the hallways. Tobio acts as though he doesn't hear the 'quiet' whispers of onlookers, who recognize his Shiratorizawa jersey. He’d much rather face hundreds of strangers than turn back around and have to continue the previous conversation with his ‘soulmates.’ 

God, he hates that word. 

The sweet high of victory feels so distant right now, as if it had happened a millennia ago instead of just a few minutes. His hair is soaking wet- since he hadn’t been able to dry it- and his clothes feel damp with sweat. But he doesn’t care, all he knows is that he needs to put _space_ between him and them. It’s so hard not to hyper fixate on the conflicted emotions emanating from his bond, but he fights with his heart. If he thinks about them again- like he had all break long- then he’s going to be moving backwards instead of forwards. No, he chastises internally, there is no way he’s letting himself regress- not when he’s come so far already. 

“Tobio?” 

He stops and pulls his eyes from the ground. Tsutomu is standing in front of him, followed by an elderly woman and… is that? It’s Miwa! His knees feel weak and he wobbles over to them like a newly hatched cygnet. Goshiki lets him fall into his awaiting arms and holds him close, Miwa circles around his back and does her best to shelter him from the eavesdroppers' inquisitive gazes. He feels fingers threading through his hair, soft feminine hums, and thrums of steady, beating hearts. 

“What are you all standing around for? Get going already!” He hears the old woman lecture the crowd, all of whom hasten to get out of there- lest they upset her further. In less than two minutes, the hallway is devoid of everyone except them. 

“I saw you play today, you were amazing Tobi.” Miwa whispers, nuzzling her face into his back, she doesn’t seem to mind the sweat or body odor. Goshiki comforts him in a similar way, holding Tobio close to his chest and propping his chin on the midnight black locks. “You and Goshiki-kun worked so well together, I was really shocked.” 

The elder woman- who is still standing nearby, but is careful to not stare at them- laughs. It’s initially unpleasant to hear, yet Tobio feels as though it’s a comforting noise all the same. 

“They have matching marks- I’d be more surprised if they didn’t get along nicely!” 

“We practiced too, Granny!”

“I’m sure you did.” 

They lapse into silence. Tobio appreciates it, because even if it makes it harder to ignore the hurricane of emotions that comes from every little corner of his heart at once, it also helps him collect his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to cry like this-” 

Tsutomu pats his cheek firmly, it’s enough to keep his mind chained to the present. “Don’t apologize Tobio, we’re always going to be here for you! Besides I had a feeling that those four douche-” 

“TSUTOMU!” Granny squeals, not happy to see that her angelic grandson is using such ‘vulgar’ terms. 

“Sorry granny- but as I was saying- I sort of had a feeling that they would mess with you eventually… just didn’t think it’d be right after we beat them.” 

Tobio chuckles but it sounds forced. “They wanted to be my friends again.”

Miwa and Goshiki are the only ones present that actually know his soulmate situation, but Granny can read between the lines- even by such a large margin. 

“They didn’t-” Miwa frowns, she looks split between homicidal and aghast. Tobio relates. 

For a brief moment, Tsutomu stiffens against him- he’s in disbelief. 

“Why would they- what did you- are you okay?” 

A few months ago- wow he’s been saying that a lot hasn’t he- Tobio would have just brushed it off in front of others and dealt with his issues privately. Now though, he’s comfortable relying on someone, maybe multiple someones, even if just for a short while. 

“It hurts… they’re hurting and I want to feel bad for them but I just can’t! It’s their fault and they’ve done it to themselves but what about me? I don’t need them anymore! So why do they only come back to me when I’m finally moving on? Was I not worth it before? It’s like they only want me when I’m doing good and not any other time.” Tsutomu and Miwa are so warm- Miwa’s all soft skin and cotton clothes while Goshiki is hard edges and damp spandex. It’s not the best combination but Tobio can’t imagine wanting anything else. His mind is racing and despite his best attempts at filtering his words, his thoughts come out of his mouth right as he thinks them.

A light weight is added to his head- it’s Goshiki’s granny. She smiles down at him with old, knowing eyes- which have surely seen many soulmates fall apart, come together, and drift once more. Tobio isn’t embarrassed in front of her, maybe it’s because of this, or maybe it’s because she is Goshiki’s grandmother. And anyone who raised Goshiki Tsutomu can’t be anything less than angelic. 

“Kageyama-kun, listen to your heart and your gut. If they don’t agree on a single decision then don’t rush it. A little bit of time and thought won’t solve a problem, but it certainly will guide you to the right track.” 

Granny can’t help but to coo at the twin looks of wonder she receives from both first year boys. It’s decided, she thinks to herself, she now has two grandsons to love and spoil. 

“Come on Tobio, your team and their families are going out to eat so we can celebrate your win.” Miwa says, “I saw that one Shirabu kid- I’m going to convince him to let me give him a haircut.” 

“Miwa-nee, please don’t.” 

“Hehe no promises!”

* * *

Dinner went very well. Everyone’s parents were close already and had welcomed Miwa and Goshiki’s granny into their fold with wide smiles. Like him, Semi, Reon, and Kawanishi had some slightly older relatives who came to watch their games- and for better or worse, they got along quite well with Miwa. Tsutomu had been a little disturbed to see that his granny and Coach Washijo seemed awfully comfortable with each other, despite this being their first meeting, and Shirabu of all people warned that he just might end up calling the coach 'grandpa' by the end of the season. 

Tobio couldn’t help but feel sympathetic towards Ushijima-san though, since his mother had been a no-show the entire evening. He knew how hard it could be without close family- there had been a brief period of silence between him and Miwa back in his junior high years, when their parents had passed. The subsequent death of their beloved grandfather was the only thing that pieced them back together- it was sort of ironic. 

The Tendo’s made a noticeable effort to keep the ace involved in discussion- to which Tendo-san (the middle blocker) had informed Tobio that they all saw Wakatoshi as family. 

By the end of the night everyone was left full and happy.

Right before the bus left the restaurant's parking lot, Miwa had handed Tobio a small bag- it was a white gift bag with golden kanji spelling CELEBRATE, inside was some lavender tissue paper which obscured the gift. Miwa told him not to open it until he was back in his dorm room. He thanked her and promised to let her know how he liked it. 

* * *

Tsutomu was getting some last minute snacks from the nearby vending machine, so Tobio was left by himself. At this time he decided to open up his celebratory gift. 

Not feeling like removing the tissue paper one by one, he reached down and just yanked it all out in one swift grab. Then he was free to peer inside the bag. 

“Miwa-nee…”

It was a brand new Iphone 5. Along with a protective case- he thinks it reads _other box_ or _otter box_ in English but he’s not too sure. Tobio was especially careful when removing the device from its packaging and powering it on, before unclasping the case and gently setting the phone in. It turns on and he’s pleased to see that it already has service- in fact there’s some messages already shown on the lock screen. It’s evident that Miwa had been planning this for a while, since she had notified his family members ahead of time. 

**(902) xxx-xxxx:** Tobio, it’s Shinsuke. I rewatched some of the live stream from Miyagi’s Interhigh with the team and we were all very impressed with your performance. I look forward to seeing you in Tokyo. 

Ps: My team's setter- Miya Atsumu- seemed especially invested in your match, don’t be surprised if he bothers you during Nationals. I already told him not to push you too much but I’m unsure if he'll listen.

**(080) xxx-xxxx:** TOBIO I SAW YOUR MATCH AND IT WAS AWESOME! I HOPE SHIRABU FEELS BETTER BUT HONESTLY I THINK YOU WERE SO MUCH COOLER THAN HIM XD ILL SEE YOU IN A FEW DAYS OKAY? THEN WE’LL SEE WHO’S THE BEST! BY THE WAY WE’RE GOING TO NATIONALS TOO SO DONT WORRY ABOUT THAT AHA

OH YOU GOT A NEW PHONE RIGHT? THIS IS KOUTARO! ALSO GET THIS COOL APP CALLED OOVOO SO ME U AND SHIN CAN ALL VIDEO CHAT! 

(oovoo-free-videochat-for-multiple-calls-texts-on-appstore)

Tobio smiled, then decided to take the time to add all of his contacts to his new phone. He didn’t really have many people in there to begin with- in fact, the majority of his contacts belonged to the Shiratorizawa guys, followed by his family members, and lastly his old Kitagawa Daiichi teammates. 

Kunimi’s contact- still labeled as ‘Akira-’ blinks up at him tauntingly, reminding him of a past where he still had it all. He doesn’t know what he should do. To add him or to not? Tobio spoke a lot of crap about moving forward and beyond the fragments of his unfortunate past, but is he really going to go as far as to remove them from his phonebook entirely? 

He clicks the circle button on his flip phone, selects ‘Akira’ and stares long and hard at the trash option. It’s not a big deal really- just a few presses of a button- but somehow it seems like a whole lot more than that. If he deletes his soulmates numbers it doesn’t really affect him as a person. It’s not like they’ve spoken over the phone or text in a while anyways… and yet…

Tobio inhales deeply, like when he prepares himself to serve, and presses delete. Then he goes and repeats the motions until ‘Iwaizumi,’ ‘Oikawa,’ and ‘Yutaro’ are removed from his contacts also. His shoulders feel lighter, meanwhile his heart weighs heavier. He had only deleted their phone numbers and yet it was affecting him more than he thought it would. 

It’s another moment in time where he wonders how they could turn away from him so simply. 

Deleting contacts shouldn’t hurt more than whatever it is they were feeling when they left him.

The door- the one he had kept propped open all this time in his head, desperately hoping they would walk through it and into his awaiting arms- closes with a slam. Resentment and other feelings form into locks and chains and deadbolts which encircle both sides of the door and prevent it from ever opening again. 

Another step forward, another day passed, he grows little by little.

A cygnet too, will find its footing and eventually become a beautiful swan. 

* * *

Shiratorizawa was an elite school, Tobio knew this well, they had sponsors, held banquets, owned dozens of purebred horses, and ran highly acclaimed sports teams, but this was a bit overkill, even for them. 

The hotel they were staying at was- apparently- inspired by some of the newer hotels in Las Vegas, which was in America. Tobio didn’t know how close it was in comparison to it’s inspiration- he had never left Japan after all- but it was a beautiful place all the same. Every surface space was like a mirror, as were the walls and floors, immaculately cleaned, and Tobio hadn’t seen a spec of dust in the air as he followed his team to their floor. 

That’s right, they had a whole _floor_ to themselves. 

He and Tsutomu had been sort of appalled at how easily their school threw money around. To their relief, Semi, Reon, and Yamagata reassured them that they had once been in their shoes too. Meanwhile Tendo and Ushijima had said that this was ‘nothing special.’ 

Another shocking fact- both Tendo-san and Ushijima-san came from very well off families and were accustomed to luxury. 

Tobio loved his senpais but it made him a little angry that they didn’t know or appreciate the true value of money. Again, Tsutomu agreed with him on this. 

* * *

“Tobio help me out here.” Goshiki called out into their shared room- (he and Tobio were lucky and got to stay together instead of with their senpais). He was currently in their shared restroom, since he had called 'dibs' first.

“What is it?” Kageyama inquired, stepping into the bathroom without hesitation. He had already seen Goshiki naked (locker rooms, we love them) so he honestly didn’t care if he was accidentally flashed. Luckily, Tsutomu was wearing boxers this time. 

“We need to take these home.” The purplette said, gesturing to the fifteen or so bottles of hygiene products that the hotel had provided. “These are super expensive at the store- but since they’re given to guests for free…”

“Wait they’re free?” Tobio was genuinely confused, he had thought that they were just there to trick you into having to pay the hotel extra… yeah, he doesn’t really get out much.

“Yeah! They’re called um… complimentary something… and- technically speaking- we could ask for more at any time!” Tsutomu showed him one of the shampoo bottles. “Granny brings them home every time she stays at a hotel- they’re useful for when you travel too!”

Tobio was really seeing the appeal, he was all about saving money when he could- his Jiisan had a similar mindset and instilled it in his grandson at a young age. 

“Which ones do you want?” Goshiki asked, “I like this conditioner the most.” 

“Can I have the lotions?” 

“Sure!” 

Tsutomu and Tobio decided to go 50/50 on the shampoo and body soap bars, but kept the conditioner and lotion for themselves. 

“Your grandmother is a smart woman.” 

“Thanks!”

It was kind of funny how they were raised so similarly. 

Not for the first or the last time, Tobio acknowledges that the universe couldn't have chosen a better platonic soulmate for him. 

* * *

After showering and settling in, everyone boards the large elevator and heads downstairs to eat in one of the hotel’s restaurants. It’s only the team- since Coach Washijo wasn’t feeling up to ‘babysitting’ this late in the day. Tobio doesn’t blame him, their team can be a little eccentric. As expected, Ushijima, Reon, and Semi, promise to make sure their juniors (and Tendo) don’t cause too much of a raucous. 

* * *

“Are you okay Kageyama? You look like you’re having as much trouble as Goshiki.” Shirabu says offhandedly, but he sounds amused. Tobio seems to be thinking hard as he looks at his menu. “Let me guess, you’ve never had Italian food before?” 

He winces. “Is it that obvious?”

“Kind of- well yeah it really was.” The brunette’s tone was snarky, but not in the way Oikawa’s was. Despite his seemingly aggressive disposition and ever present scowl, Tobio felt confident that Shirabu never truly meant what he said. If he had a problem with someone, he would say it straight up and not mask his contempt or feelings behind a show of faux-cheeriness.

Another plus was that he had never felt as though he was a burden to Shirabu-san. No, his presence wasn’t always welcome, but then again the brunette wasn’t the most sociable person either. And when he did ask for help, he would always get more than what he asked for. 

Tendo told him that Shirabu just “didn’t give a frick, meanwhile Oikawa threw ‘shade’ around like it was no one's business.” Kageyama didn’t exactly know what that meant, but he had agreed, Shirabu and Oikawa were very different. 

“What are you looking at? The shrimp scampi? That’s a good choice, I had it last year and it wasn’t too bad.” Yet again, another sign that his relationship with this senpai was much better than the one with his former- one went out of his way to check on Kageyama meanwhile the other could hardly bear to give him a second of his time. 

“I think I’ll get that then… ah, what are you getting senpai?” Speaking to him felt so much more natural too. 

“Oh I’m still deciding. Either the spaghetti alle vongole or the acqua pazza.” His bored gaze flickered over Tobio’s face, a small smile appearing on his lips when he saw how lost his kohai was. “Um… just think a lot of clams on noodles with a little bit of olive oil, parsley, and garlic for the first one. The second is basically just fish.” 

Interesting, so Shirabu has a thing for seafood it seems. 

“How’d you know how to pronounce the names?” The Italian language sounded amazing- well, that is if his senpai was doing it justice by pronouncing things correctly. 

The second year blows his bangs out of his eye. “Italian 1 is offered to second years and up.” 

Italian… he had heard of the language- but only due to watching videos of Italy’s National Men's Volleyball team on the internet- aside from that he had no experience or knowledge of the country or culture… He’s sure he’s learned something about it in history class at some point, but whatever that may be, is long forgotten. 

“Thinking of taking it next year?” Tobio thinks it’s odd that Shirabu’s so talkative today but he finds that speaking with him isn’t as bad as one would have thought. 

“I’m not sure, I didn’t even know that was an option… can I ask why you didn’t take English though?” They pause their conversation when the waitress comes to jot down their orders. 

“I was originally going to take English, but then I heard that learning a latin language would help me understand it’s sister languages… it’s clear which is the better choice isn’t it?” It was probably a rhetorical question, but Kageyama wasn’t exactly the type of person who understood social cues. 

“You’re always thinking ahead Shirabu-san, that’s smart of you.” 

Uh oh, he was turning red- just like that time at the restaurant by the theater- did Kageyama embarrass him again? He didn’t mean to, but it seems he’s gotten into the habit of doing that. 

“Pft, Tobio-kun, you must really like to get Kenji-kun all hot and bothered huh?” Tendo snickered, sending a ‘knowing’ wink to his kohai. 

“Satori please-” Reon sighed, “you don’t say that to younger-”

“Or maybe… Kenji-kun just really likes to be praised-” 

Shirabu slaps his hand over Tendo’s mouth- much to the surprise of everyone watching- he had never been so blatantly disrespectful to an upperclassman before. 

“With all due respect Tendo-san, please be quiet.” 

Satori was shocked, nodding with a dopey look on his face. It almost looked like- no, why would anyone enjoy being slapped? Tobio shook those weird thoughts away.

Ushijima looked as though he were in deep thought. “Shirabu, have we not been vocal with our praise? I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner. You’re an ideal setter and-”

The more reclusive of Tobio’s upperclassman was a cherry red hue, if he was honest- Kageyama was worried that he’d overheat and get sick… is that even possible? Hell if he knows. He only passed Biology because his teacher had decided to be merciful and gave him a C-

“Even if you’re mean, I think you’re a great senpai, Shirabu-san!” Tsutomu follows up, beaming as though he were a young child. His words sour Kenjiro’s mood immediately.

“I’m not, just because you can’t handle the truth doesn’t make me mean. All I said was that you can’t even try to be future ace because you-”

Well, looks like he’s back to normal.

* * *

“No one start eating! I have to take some pics for the ‘Gram!” Tendo declares, fishing out his phone and begins snapping away. 

“What's the ‘gram?” Tobio ponders.

“Um… Kageyama do you not have any social media?” Kawanishi asks, he looks like he- honest to god- can’t believe the words his underclassman is saying. 

“Instagram is an app that you can use to share your life with your friends, by posting different pictures of things you do throughout the day or uploading short video clips that stay up for your followers to see for a days time.” Reon supplies, showing Tobio his instagram profile. He posts a lot of nature pictures that have inspirational quotes edited into the foreground. 

“Even Wakatoshi has instagram.” Semi adds, taking a minute to scroll through his friends list, then holding his phone up for all to see. There’s only a handful of pictures- all of them are volleyball related and a tad bit blurry, Tendo is the one holding the phone in the majority of them. 

“You gotta get it Tobio- your cousin has it too!” Tsutomu agrees, “look at this!” His phone screen is opened up to Bokuto’s profile. There are literally hundreds of photos. All of them appear to be terrible selfies. Akaashi is in the background of each one and another dark haired male in a red jacket shows up in nearly just as many. Judging by his messy hairstyle, Tobio deduces that he’s the Kuro Tetsuro who Kou speaks fondly of quite often. 

He’s officially convinced, if it means he can keep up with his family members AND take note of the nations best volleyball players, then Instagram is an essential application for sure. 

“How do I download it?” 

Tendo and Tsutomu smile widely. They’re about to show him a whole new world.

* * *

“There you go! Now we’re all following each other! Oh, I went and followed some of the best players in our circuit too!” Tendo told him, handing back the brand new iphone. Tobio took a moment to scroll through the list of people he was following, after he was satisfied he made to pocket his phone, only to be stopped. “Wait! You gotta let us be your first post- or story!” 

“Um… okay but how do I do that?” 

* * *

Tobio’s first instagram post is a series of selfies (taken by Tendo and his long arms of course). The first picture is of everyone enjoying their meals, the next is of Goshiki side hugging Kageyama while Reon and Ushjima eye them with a soft look, Semi and Shirabu are arguing clearly, not paying attention- meanwhile Kawanishi and Yamagata look at the camera, posing. The third and final image is taken when dessert arrives. It’s a huge sundae made of two gallon tubs of ice cream- Goshiki, Shirabu, and Tobio look on in shock, Ushjima, Semi, Reon, and Kawanishi look mildly grossed out, and Yamagata and Tendo already have ice cream on their faces. 

_@kagetobio Team dinner before our first round of Nationals._

* * *

Today is the night before nationals and it couldn’t have gone better. 

The lily pads and over growth of Kitagawa Daiichi have finally disentangled from around his feet. Tobio is out and _free_ and ready to glide across the still and vast pond's surface- to take his place on the national court and thrive. And he truly does realize- in every way possible- that _this_ is what it means to be a swan- to be a member of Shiratorizawa. 

* * *

_57 people liked your post_

_@bokutoace followed you!_

_@kitashinsuke followed you!_

_@miyatsum followed you!_

_@shoyohina followed you!_

_@kuroo-coma followed you!_

_@oikawacosmos followed you!_

_@hajizumi followed you!_

_@kunaime followed you!_

_@notyu followed you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I know IG was terrible during 2012 so let's pretend that the current version of IG was around at the time of the fic hehe. I just thought to give Kags insta so that he can keep in touch with other characters. 
> 
> Idk if i'm being desperate but I've been hinting at pairings since chapter one and no one has noticed (also no they're not involving Tobio but instead the side characters).
> 
> Edit: Don't worry! Training camp (or should I say camps hehe) are still going to be included in the future! They're just happening after this first Nationals!


	10. Family, Friends, and Fallouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So part one of nationals is here! It took a bit longer than I wanted it too, but I had so much homework to complete. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience, constructive criticism, and kind words! Every time I post I feel like a giddy kid on Christmas-Eve! It's hard to fall asleep after uploading a chapter because I'm nervous to see how ya'll feel about it! 
> 
> Anyways I hope you'll enjoy reading this! :)

Sendai City’s Gym was nothing in comparison to Tokyo Metropolitan Gym.

Tobio couldn’t help but to gulp at the sight of its intimidating entryway- the building itself seemed as though it could swallow him whole. 

“It’s amazing isn’t it? I’ve always wanted to come here and play! I’ve only been here once- when I watched Shiratorizawa play Itachiyama five years ago!” Tsutomu raved, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he took in the sheer amount of people who crowded the entrance. “Granny took me- look is that Fukurodani? I think your cousin, Bokuto-san, is waving at you!” 

It was indeed Koutaro. Fukurodani was waiting a bit further ahead in line, despite them being a common name in Nationals, they still had to wait and get approved by security before being granted entrance. His joyous cousin (only through marriage, not blood) is running over- he doesn’t notice the petrified faces of several bystanders, who struggle to get out of his way. 

“TOBIO IT’S BEEN SO LONG I’VE MISSED YOU LITTLE CUZ!” Koutaro scoops him up in a hug, even with the heavy gym bag the ebony haired male’s carrying. Tobio’s aware of all the eyes on them, but for the moment it doesn’t matter- he’s missed his cousin. 

Akaashi isn’t far behind, he sends Tobio a smile. “It’s good to see you again Kageyama-san.” Then he turns his gaze and stares at his soulmate. “It’s only been a few months Bokuto-san, and you text each other almost daily.”

“AGAASHI IT’S NOT THE SAMEEE!”

“If you say so.”

Kageyama loves their banter. It’s always amusing and playful- a healthy relationship dynamic that works for them. He’s glad that Bokuto has Akaashi- and vice versa.

It’s a shame he has to interrupt.

“Hi Kou.” He murmurs into the owl like male’s shoulder. 

The two enjoy their embrace for a minute longer, in theory it’s not supposed to be as snug as this- especially thanks to Bokuto’s buff frame- but it is. This hug feels like going home for the holidays and seeing old faces. Then lighting sparklers and fireworks as you and your loved ones talk and laugh about your daily life and your shared past, followed by hopes for future gatherings. Koutaro is a welcome sight (and sound) for sore eyes (but maybe not so much sore ears).

“I knew you’d make it here! It was just a matter of time!” The third year booms, finally placing Kageyama down- but not without a hair ruffle in parting. 

“Someone had to come and knock you off your perch.” Tobio teases- he’s always been more expressive with close family. Bokuto’s laughter is abrupt and noisy.

“Sure, sure! Hey, hey, hey, why don’t you introduce us to your team? Which one is your new soulmate? I just gotta meet him!” They’re simple words but they have multiple meanings. One of which is a request for an introduction, another is an invitation to his soulmate to stand beside him and include himself in their discussion. Koutaro doesn’t seem like it- thanks to his boisterous behavior- but he’s always thinking of everyone around him. 

Shiratorizawa takes this as a sign to draw nearer and Goshiki plants himself closer to Kageyama’s side. 

“I’m Goshiki Tsutomu! Tobio’s my best friend and platonic soulmate!” 

Tsutomu, Koutaro, and Akaashi exchange greetings, but Tobio lets those slip out of focus until all they become is background noise. 

Tsutomu said _best friend._

He’s never had one of those since his first year of Junior High- before his fallout with Kindaichi and Kunimi. But this time the title feels _right_ and not like something more is supposed to develop. He’s not an overly emotional person, yet his eyes gloss over with tears as he relishes in the high that little revelations like these bring. 

When he comes back to the situation at hand, Tsutomu and Koutaro are hugging- his cousin officially declaring Goshiki as family. Akaashi looks exasperated but seems to approve nevertheless.

A moment later and Goshiki’s gently placed back on the ground, again, with a hair ruffle. Then the attention is back on Tobio.

“This is my cousin, Bokuto Koutaro, and his soulmate Akaashi Keiji-” Is all he needs to say because next thing they all know, Bokuto’s in front of Ushijima.

“It’s been awhile Ushijima! But I want you to know that we’ll be beating you this time around!”

Semi comes over and whispers to Tobio and Akaashi. “Did he read the match list yet? I’m Semi Eita by the way.”

Akaashi sighs “It’s nice to meet you Semi-san. And yes, Bokuto-san _did_ read the list, so I don’t know why he’s making claims yet.”

“Bokuto Koutaro…” Ushijima says- it’s straight to the point but somehow still dramatic. Kageyama doesn’t know if he thinks it’s cool or ridiculous. Tsutomu on the other hand, seems to agree with the prior, and is whispering about how amazing it is that they’re witnessing a ‘legendary standoff between aces.’ 

“We will not be against each other today? If we do play together, then both of our teams will need to make it to Semi-finals.” Are any of them surprised at the fact that Wakatoshi takes the #4 ace’s words at face value? No, not really. 

“HUH? I know that!” Bokuto takes his words as a provocation- Shiratorizawa looks a little shocked that he didn’t read between the lines, but Akaashi and Kageyama sigh, having expected this.

Tendo, of course, decides to step in. “What’s this? A #4 ace is challenging our Wakatoshi-kun- who is #3? Wow!”

“SATORI!” Semi scolds, he gives Akaashi an apologetic look, before storming over and grabbing his red haired teammate. “How about you don’t aggravate anyone today?”

Fukurodani’s #7 had made it over to them at some point and decided to defend his team's ace.

“Oh yeah? And who are you to talk? You’re ranked behind Inarizaki’s Suna Rintaro- and he’s a whole year behind you.”

“This is bad.” Tsutomu and Tobio say in sync, Akaashi nods along, still trying to figure out if he needs to interfere or not.

Shirabu comes in next, full blown scowl on his face. “Who were you again? I always see you in matches but for some reason I can never remember your name.”

Reon wants to open his mouth but finds that he too, can’t recall #7’s name either. None of them can. So he opts to ask where Coach Washijo is.

“I think he’s on the phone with his son -or something- in the parking lot.” Is all that Yamagata can reply. 

Tobio wants to know why this meeting had to go so wrong.

Right before a fist fight breaks out, a clearing of a throat cuts through the hostile atmosphere. 

“Is everythin alright?” 

Bokuto and Kageyama’s heads couldn’t have whipped to the side faster. 

“SHIN!” 

“Shinsuke!” 

The next thing everyone sees is Fukurodani’s #4 yanking Tobio through the crowd and just about tackling Inarizaki’s #1. 

“Koutaro, Tobio, it’s good to see you two again.” Kita says, patting their heads, he doesn’t mind the near suffocating hold they (mostly Bokuto) have him in. “What was goin’ on before I got here?” 

“I was meeting Tobio’s new team! They’re really nice!” 

Kageyama forgot how oblivious his cousin could be. In this case it only served to worsen the situation.

“Right…” 

Their happy reunion is cut short when one of Kita’s teammates waltz over. “Who’s this Kita-san? Why haven’t ya introduced us yet?” This person in particular is none other than Miya Atsumu. He’s the #1 setter in all of Japan- meaning he outranks Oikawa. Tobio’s never been as interested in him as he was the brunette setter, but he still knows a great deal about Miya-san all the same. For one, Miya and his twin brother are both able to switch wing spiker and setter positions with insane ease. Two, he was invited to All-Japan Youth Training Camp in his very first year of high-school. And three, he’s famous for being outspoken against the strict soulmates stereotypes. In fact, Atsumu has publicly addressed his history with his own soulmate- who rejected him- and how no one should be shamed for seeking a life without the partner that fate had appointed them.

Wow, maybe Tobio should make him his new role model.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Kita apologizes, patting Bokuto’s burly figure as a sign to put him down. “This is Bokuto and Kageyama, they’re my cousins. Koutaro, Tobio, meet my team.” 

Atsumu walks directly in front of Tobio and holds out a hand. Thankfully, this is one form of physical contact that Kageyama's very familiar with, and so he doesn’t hesitate in taking his hand and shaking it.

“Miya Atsumu- but call me Atsumu! I’ve heard a lot about ya, Tobio-kun! Setter turned wing spiker but goin’ back to setter right?” The faux blonde speaks quickly- coupled with his Kansai dialect it’s a little hard to understand- even for Tobio, who has experience with speaking to Kita. 

“It’s um, complicated?” 

“Right, right, well I look forward ta gettin’ t’know ya.” The shimmer in Atsumu’s eyes is predatory- almost identical to the one Oikawa usually had whenever he conversed with Tobio. But there’s something else in his eyes too- curiosity maybe?

The other twin- Osamu if memory serves correctly- comes over also, and a tall brunette trails after him. 

“Nice to meet ya Kageyama, I’m Osamu. Kita-san told us a lot about ya.” Apparently he’s the twin with manners. Tobio shakes his hand also. “Sorry about Tsumu, he’s a real jerk.” 

“Samu what the fu-”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind, it’s good to meet you both though.” Tobio cuts in, not wanting another fight to break out.

It doesn’t seem like that’s going to happen, because he can see Kita introducing (the rest of) his team into the mix of owls and swans with an ease only few have. 

Atsumu beams at his words. “D’aw, Tobio-kun yer real sweet, aren’t cha?” He’s never been called that before so he doesn’t know how to respond. 

“Don’t worry about Atsumu, he’s just annoying like that.” The tall brunette reassures, he looks like he doesn't have a care in the world. “Suna Rintaro.” 

Suna Rintaro huh? Tobio doesn’t know why, since this Suna looks like the type he’d usually try to avoid, but he feels secure in his presence. It’s like they’ve met before, although he’s sure that they haven’t. 

Osamu’s giving Suna a disappointed look. “Rin, ya can’t complain about Tsumu if yer gonna be rude too.” 

Suna- or does he prefer ‘Rin’- rolls his eyes and holds out his left hand. Kageyama repeats his previous actions and grabs it. When their hands release the other, Tobio notices something on his left, middle finger. It’s a black band- similar to the lavender band he shares with Tsutomu. The writing is the same gray-green of Suna’s eyes. It reads ‘unexpectedly surprised’ in small, almost minuscule kanji. But for some reason, Tobio doesn’t need to strain when he reads it. In the upper portion of the band, even smaller kanji is visible, it says ‘amused.’ Kageyama realizes that this must be Suna’s soulmate's current emotion. 

“No offense, but you’re like… the last person I thought I’d be soulmates with.” Is all Suna can say, he’s monotone and wears a deadpan but it does nothing to dissuade Tobio.

“Yeah.”

The Miya twins are laughing at their whole ‘soulmate’ reveal. 

“PFFFFT look at that! Sunarin actually has someone made t’put up with his attitude!” Atsumu cackles, eyes squinted. 

“He has me ya idiot!” Osamu pauses his own laughter to punch his twin’s shoulder.

“Please Samu, ahah- at least ya get sex in return- poor Tobio-kun is just here t’be a friend not a-” Atsumu’s cut off when his brother tackles him to the ground. 

“SHUT UP TSUMU, YA BIG MOUTH!”

“OW OW OKAY I’M SORRY!” 

Inarizaki’s #4 sighs before walking over to the arguing twins. “MIYA’S GET OFF THE GROUND! YER EMBARRASSIN US!” 

“Is this a normal thing?” Tobio asks, not knowing if he should be worried or not.

Suna’s recording the brief fight for his story, pointing the camera at Tobio for a moment. “Yeah, they’re dumb as hell. What’s your user? I’ll mention you.”

“User?” Kageyama’s confused, he’s new to Instagram and still hasn’t taken the time to brush up on its terminology.

“Um… it means username- you do have an Instagram right?” It’s funny but the brunette looks like a fish out of water as he tries to explain what he means.

“Yes.”

“Okay so-” After updating his story (and tagging everyone involved), Suna shows his younger soulmate how to repost the video onto his own story for his followers to see. Then he explains some things the ebony haired boy didn’t understand prior. It’s a chaotic sight for sure- him and Tobio bonding over social media, meanwhile the twins get yelled at by Aran in the background, and the three powerhouse schools have no choice but to watch. 

* * *

Tobio’s story is a repost of Suna’s, featuring the Miya twins fighting and Aran shouting, the camera zooms in on him for a few moments before the video cuts out. The added caption he put (with Suna’s help) is: _@kitashinsuke Your team is something for sure @miyatsum @osamiya @ojiroaran_

* * *

After the fiasco that was their family reunion, Tobio and Shiratorizawa finally make their way inside the gym itself. It’s everything he’s fantasized it could be, plus some- with it’s high ceilings, blinding lights, chattering tv crews, and perfectly cleaned courts- Tokyo Metropolitan Gym is quite literally a dream come true. 

This is it, it’s finally happening! He’s at Nationals. 

“I don’t know why all of you look so out of it, but get your head back down to earth!” Washijo demands, “you had better win, if you lose on your first day how can you call yourself a powerhouse school?” 

Harsh words that serve as powerful motivation. Their coach knows how to get his players engines revved and raring to go. 

“Your first match is against Hanamizuki Gakuen *Dogwood Academy according to Google Translate; made up school* They haven’t been to nationals in a decade, but this year they’re a force to be reckoned with. Says here that they’re comparable to Dateko in defense. Do not underestimate them- crush them hard and fast and don’t let them get the upper hand.” The elder advises, looking over the clipboard in his hands. “Shirabu’s sitting this out since his fingers haven’t healed yet. Kageyama’s playing starting setter.”

Everyone lets out affirmative sounds and enter the adjoined locker room, they have thirty minutes before the court opens up to audience members and they need to get in the right headspace before the match. 

* * *

Walking out onto the court at Nationals is so different from Prefectural Interhigh. There’s hundreds- maybe thousands of people in the crowd here. Not just one television crew, but several, Tobio can’t imagine how many more are watching their match virtually.

He wonders if _they’re_ watching him from back home.

Shiratorizawa’s student social media manager- he thinks her name is Takahashi or something- waves at him with a smile on her face. She’s live streaming the match for the schools official Instagram account, and pays no mind to the professional news crews around her. Kageyama admires that.

He lets his shoulders fall and raises his chin a bit higher. 

Let them watch.

He’ll show them that individual strength is just as important as a unified force.

Why should he rule the court when he could _dominate_ it?

* * *

**_Screech_ **

Hanamizuki is serving first. Shiratorizawa prepares themselves for the absolute worst, fully expecting them to begin the match with a hard server. 

“Let’s go Katsuki- nice serve!” Some girls cheer from the front row- their voices are shrill and irritating. 

‘Katsuki’ glares at them with narrowed ruby red eyes. Then he turns back to the task at hand. He goes all out, his steps thunderous as he approaches the free falling ball. Tobio feels himself gulp, the blonde looks like his serves are bound to be painful. Blood red orbs lock with ocean blue- and Tobio just knows that he’s the one being targeted. Just as predicted, the incoming ball heads straight at him. He moves back and attempts to receive it, but he flubs his platform and it flies out of bounds. 

“Sorry!”

_“Tch, of course the king never makes a mistake- it’s always our fault.”_

“Next time Kageyama-” Ushijima says, nodding in his direction. 

_“Did you only just realize that now, Yutaro? The King never apologizes. He just blames us.”_

“Shake it off!” The rest of his team echo. 

It happens again, the blonde’s sights are set on Tobio- who, once more, fails to properly receive the ball. 

_“I wish Oikawa-san was still here.”_

“Kageyama, he's aiming for you! Next time he serves, step aside at the last second, I’ll get it up!” Yamagata advises in a low tone, they all have to strain to hear it.

He bobs his head to show that he understands. 

_“Is it so hard for you to trust the team?”_

The opponent’s server is beginning to get cocky. He points at Tobio and sends him a downright sadistic grin. 

His memories linger but not for much longer. 

The ball is rocketing right back toward the setter. 

He has a game to win, a team to rely on, and an unquenchable thirst for more.

Kageyama can’t help the evil smirk that overcomes his own face when he steps aside, only to reveal his team’s dependable libero- who receives the ball perfectly. Tobio runs to position himself under it and sets to Tsutomu. 

His soulmate scores, Tobio had faith that he would.

2:1 with Hanamizuki in the lead.

It won’t stay that way for long. 

* * *

It only took twenty five minutes for Shiratorizawa to take the set. Then another thirty for them to take the second. Even with the desperate time-outs that Hanamizuki used, it wasn’t enough to prevent the current turn of events. 

“That was embarrassingly easy, how did they make it to nationals again?” Tendo yawned, blinking blearily as though he were about to fall asleep at any moment. 

“Satori, they tried their best, they’re even crying- you shouldn’t be mean.” Reon frowned, but that didn’t hide the way his bones cracked from disuse. He hadn’t done anything in particular the entire match, except score a point or two and receive a handful of serves. 

“For a team better than Dateko, they didn’t put up much of a fight.” Shirabu hummed, staring down at his (still) injured fingers. 

“I believe it’s because their captain was off the court.” Ushijima replied, they all turn to stare at Hanamizuki’s #1, a tall, built blonde whose arm is currently fitted with a white cast. He’s blinking back tears as he thanks his team for the past three years. Out of respect, Shiratorizawa diverted their attention elsewhere. 

Semi sighs, their win felt a little dirty. “At least Tsutomu and Tobio had fun.”

Their two first years are busy chattering away, overjoyed to have won their first match of Nationals. 

“Hey Tobio-kun, Tsutomu-kun! Wanna go ask Coach if we can watch the other matches?” Tendo ambles over to the team’s resident babies, slinging his arms around their shoulders and leaning his entire body weight on them. “Maybe we can see who’s playing us next?” 

“Ooh I’ll ask!” Goshiki volunteers, wiggling out from under the redheads arm, and hurrying over to their coach. 

“So… what’d you think of the match?” 

Tobio blinks slowly, tilting his head to the side as he reflects. He had thought it was a good learning experience- Hanamizuki worked together very well, but something was off. Almost like there was a piece of the puzzle- of their defense- missing. Their attack was on point- but that was to be expected of a national level team- though the communication was sort of... off? “I thought they did well, their ace was impressive.”

“He was! But what else did you notice?”

“I felt like they weren’t as good as they could have been? Like something was lacking.”

Tendo is pleased with the answer- he makes this known by pinching his junior’s cheeks and cooing. “Mhm! Did you see their captain was sitting out? I’ll bet him sitting on the bench is the reason they were so bad.”

“Ohh I see now.” Tobio nodded, wincing at the bony fingers that were pulling at his face. He knew Tendo-san was being as gentle as he could, but he couldn’t help the fact that his bones felt like they protruded through his finger tips. “Please let go-”

“Tendo-san! Tobio! Coach said we could go watch Inarizaki’s match!” The puppy like purplette jogged over, wearing a face splitting smile as he hurried to share the news. 

“Awesome! Thanks for letting us know Tsutomu! Why don’t you go tell Wakatoshi-kun and Semi-Semi?” That ever present, mischievous smirk was plastered on the middle blockers face. 

“Okay!” 

Tendo turned to look at Tobio- who stared back. 

“Now we wait.”

“Wait for what?”

“Ehehe, you’ll see.”

* * *

“Tobio what’s this?” Tsutomu whispered- the two first years were seated side by side, watching Inarizaki’s match- he just took notice of the ring-like tattoo that had shown up earlier that day. 

“I was meaning to tell you-”

“Then why didn’t you?” Goshiki whimpered, it wasn’t loud like his normal voice, but instead near silent. He didn’t want anyone but Tobio to hear him, lest they also know what was going on and make a spectacle. 

“I wanted to wait until later-”

“Well it’s later now.” 

They both knew Goshiki wasn’t being fair.

Tobio would never have kept something so important to himself unless he felt it necessary for the time being- but Tsutomu wasn’t exactly thinking straight. 

“I have to go.” The purple haired boy stood and excused himself, hurrying out of the stands. Tobio watched him leave, biting his lip all the while. He felt uneasy, but also understood that he should give his friend some alone time before confronting him. The lavender band that was tattooed on his wrist read ‘conflicted,’ but didn’t specify anything in particular. The raven sighed in frustration, frowning at the single word, as if staring at it long enough would reveal all the secrets and worries Tsutomu kept to himself. 

Kageyama wasn’t good at reading people. He didn’t know how to comfort others either. So he had no idea what to do about this matter. 

“Tobio did something happen?” Semi probed gently, leaning close, so the words could only be heard by the person it was intended toward. Kageyama didn’t know what to say. He still couldn’t figure out what the problem was. He understood that this was an important thing to tell his first platonic soulmate, but hadn’t wanted to break the news right before a match. Why didn’t Tsutomu understand that? 

“I don’t know Semi-san… I was going to tell Tsutomu later tonight but…” He held his left hand up slightly, showcasing the platonic bond-mark. His senpai exhaled, rubbing his brow, before dusting his lap and getting up.

“I think I know what’s wrong, just leave it to me alright?” He didn’t give him any time to respond, having already begun making his way to where- he assumed- Goshiki had gone. 

Inarizaki won and the cheers were loud like roaring lions, but Tobio didn’t hear them. All he could focus on was Tsutomu. Even as the stands cleared out and his senpais attempted to catch his attention, it went unnoticed. 

He was **scared**.

Was Tsutomu going to leave him?

_“Tobio?”_

Was it going to be like Kindaichi and Kunimi all over again?

_“-he alright?”_

When they **abandoned** him?

_“-wrong with him?”_

Did he trust too soon?

_“-go, I got him.”_

Warm hands cupped his face and coaxed him out of the dark place that was his mind.

“Tobio!” 

Unfocused, sapphire hues made contact with reassuring hazel orbs. 

It was Shinsuke.

“Hey, Tobi.” Kita smiled, but it was pinched slightly. “That’s it, come up outta that dark space okay? I’ve got ya.” He ran his calloused thumbs over Tobio’s cheeks, taking notice of how they retained the youthful chubbiness of childhood. 

“Suke… where is everyone?” The only people left were him and his cousin. Not even his team remained… had they left him too? 

As if hearing his thoughts- perhaps he had, Kou always had claimed that Shinsuke was a psychic- the dual-haired male was quick to press a kiss to his cousin’s clammy forehead. 

“Yer team’s gettin’ lunch with mine down the street. Aran and the twins had ta practically drag Ushijima out… I think Suna’s waitin’ out the door though, even Osamu- his soulmate- couldn’t convince him t’leave.”

“Oh…” Tobio didn’t know how to feel after hearing that. He was happy, maybe even amused, to hear that Ushijima-san had put up a fight, but Suna? Well, it surprised him. Even if they were marked, they were still strangers.

Why would he wait around? 

“What’s goin’ on up there Tobi?” Kita asked, referring to him by his childhood nickname. He hadn’t called him that in a while, so it felt nice to hear it again. 

Tobio twisted his left middle finger in his right hand, each time he brushed over the mark he felt comfort shooting through him. Suna was trying to convey that he was there for him.

“I made Tsutomu mad.” He replies in a small voice, his heart stutters, he swears it bumps into his ribcage in it’s panic to continue beating at a normal rate. “I didn’t mean too, but I didn’t want to tell him about… me and Suna-san… right before a match… I promise I was going to tell him after!” 

Maybe he was just meant to be alone? He had been given so many chances at happiness but then he had to go and mess them up. 

Every. 

Single. 

One. 

“Tobio.” Shinsuke frowns, “yer not meant t’be alone. Ya didn’t mess up anythin.”

Had he voiced his concerns out loud on accident? Or was Shinsuke really a psychic?

“Goshiki isn’t leavin, he’s not like _them._ The two of ya just had a little misunderstandin, I promise. I’ve seen the way he looks at ya, like yer able to move heaven and earth… I think he’s just feelin’ scared, ‘specially since you have another platonic soulmate.”

“But-” How could he think that? Tsutomu knows he means the most to Tobio- aside from his cousins and Miwa of course. 

“No ‘buts,’ go and talk to him Tobi... But first I think ya need to talk ta Suna and clear everythin’ up. He may not seem like it, but he cares a lot more than ya might think.” The captain gets up and leaves, grabbing Kageyama’s bag as he exits. Less than a minute later, Inarizaki’s second year middle blocker enters the spacious area, making his way over to Tobio.

“Hey…”

“Hi.”

The two of them sit together, burdened by their thoughts. Today’s supposed to be happy but somehow it wound up with everyone hurting or worried. 

“Look/So-”

They blink, eyes meeting. 

“You first/Sorry what-”

Suna clears his throat while Kageyama coughs. 

“Did you/I was-”

The fox-like male lets his lips curl, muffling a huff of amused laughter. Tobio can’t help but to smile slightly.

“Dude, I knew you were Kita-san’s cousin, but I didn’t think you were like… a mind reader.” 

“I-I’m not! It’s probably the bond-”

Suna rolls his eyes and snickers. “I’m just kidding, no need to get so defensive.”

“Oh, right.”

Silence envelops them once more, but this time it’s more of a welcome one.

“Look… Kageyama, I don’t know how this... bond works.” He trails off- Tobio prepares himself for another encounter with his longtime companion- rejection. “But I’m willing to try.”

Oh.

“Really?” He croaks.

Suna gives him an odd look that morphs into something that’s supposed to resemble reassuring. “Yeah, did you think I’d reject you?” 

Tobio doesn’t respond, but it’s clear that that was what he had been expecting.

“I mean, I know I look like an asshole but I’m not heartless.” The second year drawls. 

“You don’t!” 

“I don’t what?” 

“Look like an- um- a…” Tobio doesn’t want to swear, not in front of an upperclassman at least.

“An asshole? It’s okay, you can say it. I don’t care.” 

“Suna Rintaro, I know yer not teachin’ my baby cousin t’swear.” Kita’s voice is heard from the court's entrance. Both of the soulmates wince in sync and collect themselves. “I hope the two of ya got things sorted out, we've gotta get goin’ or else they’ll finish lunch without us.”

Tobio follows after his soulmate and his older cousin with a slight skip in his step. He’s going to speak to Tsutomu and let him know just how important he is. It’s not that he owes it to him- even though that part is true, given all the things Goshiki’s done for him- but because he genuinely wants to express just how much their friendship means to him. 

* * *

They arrive at the restaurant after a five minute walk. It’s a Vietnamese place, small, and packed to the brim with teenaged volleyball players. Tsutomu’s waiting outside the door, staring down at something on his phone, but it’s clear his mind is elsewhere. Suna and Kita give Kageyama a pat on the back before entering the restaurant, greeting Goshiki with a murmured ‘hello.’ 

“Can we talk Tsutomu?” 

“Yeah.”

The two of them cross the street and sit down on a bench, leaving some distance between their bodies. They both want to scoot closer, until their legs are near brushing, but refrain from doing so. 

“I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.” Tobio says, and like so many times before, Tsutomu is quiet while he listens. “For not showing you how much I… appreciate you. I should have told you that too.” They make eye contact. “You’re really important to me Tsutomu, I’m sorry it took me so long to admit that.” They both glance away for a minute, wiping the tears away from their eyes. 

“Tobio I’m sorry too!” Goshiki’s voice naturally catches his attention, and they’re both back to staring at the other. “I let myself get jealous and insecure too easily- but after speaking to Semi-san I can see I was wrong too.” 

“Tsu-” 

“No, let me finish please.” 

“Okay…”

“I should have trusted you more, I know you wouldn’t have kept it from me unless you thought you needed too… I was scared and let my insecurities get the best of me… I mean Suna-san is so much _better_. He’s handsome, athletic, and I bet-”

Kageyama closes the space between them and pulls the bowl cut haired male into a crushing hug. “Don’t say that, you’re more than enough.”

The both of them pay no mind to the tears leaking from their eyes, instead they revel in the shared embrace.

They've found _home_ in each other’s arms.

It doesn’t matter if they’re not _in love_ , all that matters is that they love one another _wholly._ It’s the beautiful thing about platonic soulmates- their love for each other is pure and untainted.

“We’re bonded for a reason, Tsutomu. Even if I have another platonic soulmate- I’m not going anywhere.” 

That phrase snapped the purplette out of the funk he was in.

“You’re right.” He responds, moving his hands up to take hold of the genius’s shoulders. “And I promise I’m never leaving you either. I may get mad or insecure or something- but Tobio I’m not ever going to abandon you.” A guilt ridden feeling overcomes the wannabe ace as he says this. “I… I could feel you panic when I left... I’m so sorry Tobio, I know you’re still hurting and I never wanted to make you feel that way.”

Kageyama bites his lip and wills it to stop wobbling. “It’s okay… I hurt you too and I hadn’t wanted to do that either.” 

They indulge themselves a little longer, paying no heed to the odd looks they get from those who pass by. 

“Come on, we should try to get some food.” Goshiki says, blinking back the remaining tears and pulling away from the hug slowly. 

“Right.”

After composing themselves as best they can, the both of them make their way into the restaurant and enjoy the delicious lunch that awaits them at the lively table.

Tobio smiles at the effort that both Suna-san and Tsutomu put into their shared conversations.

* * *

By the time they return to Tokyo Metropolitan Gym, the mood has lifted significantly and everyone’s pretty much left to their own devices. The teams intermingle and split off into groups of two, both of which are half Inarizaki players and half Shiratorizawa. The first of which, heads off to observe Itachiyama’s match, meanwhile the second goes to watch Fukurodani. Tobio opts to check on Koutaro, so he bids a temporary good-bye to his third year senpai’s, Shirabu, and Tsutomu.

Shinsuke, Suna, and the Miya twins keep him company in the owls' stands.

* * *

“Tobio-kun!” Atsumu calls, Kageyama doesn’t know who gave him permission to use his first name, but it certainly was not him. 

“Miya-san.”

“Call me ‘Tsumu!”

“Atsumu-san?”

“Eh, good enough!” 

He falls silent for a moment, as if he needs to gather his thoughts.

“Tell me Tobio-kun, what d'ya prefer, spiking or setting?” He stares down at the black haired boy with half lidded eyes, Tobio can’t decide if it’s attractive or sort of unnerving. 

He turns his gaze back to the game and doesn’t hesitate when he says “setting” in reply.

“Interestin...” The second year nods, leaning on the railing, all the while he continues staring at the younger. “Even so… would’ya let me set for ya sometime? I saw that one match where ya played as a wing spiker instead of Ushijima, pretty impressive stuff there.” 

He’d be a fool to decline. Setter at heart or not, this was Japan’s best teenage male setter volunteering to toss for him- there was no turning this down. 

“Thank you- and um, yeah, just tell me when, Atsumu-san.” 

Atsumu’s hazel eyes widened, before his easy smirk shifted into something more relaxed. “Sounds good Tobio-kun, sometime after this Interhigh then?” 

Another eager nod.

“Great, could I have yer phone for a second? We should keep in touch.” 

Tobio handed his phone over, watching as ½ of the Miya twins inputted his contact information. When he received his phone back there was a brand new contact, named ‘Tsumu ;).’ 

“I went ahead and texted myself so that ya can’t forget!” Those hazel orbs- so keen and intriguing- gave him a once over before returning to watching the match.

Another few minutes passed.

“Well nice talkin’ to ya Tobio-kun, but I’m gonna go check out how Itachiyama's doin. See ya around.” Then he saunters off, hands buried into his jackets' pockets, so sure of himself- as if the world was his oyster and he was the most precious pearl in existence. 

The more he interacts with the blonde, the more Tobio feels the familiar embers of admiration reigniting in his chest. He wants to know what makes Atsumu-san tick. What’s his motivation? What does he think about in a match? How about his relationship with his spikers? Does he put his players' needs first or does he puppeteer them with invisible strings of manipulation? 

He wonders and imagines and ponders.

There’s something so fascinating about Miya Atsumu.

Kageyama hasn’t felt this way since when he first saw Oikawa Tooru. 

Ah well, it’s nothing but setter vs setter rivalry.

Then he refocuses on his cousin's figure- Koutaro's hooting and hollering for 'another toss Aghaashi!'

* * *

Later that night, when he lies in bed, listening to Tsutomu's snores, Tobio thinks about deft fingers, dyed blonde hair, and half lidded eyes. 

It's like Oikawa-san all over again.

He thinks, just before he drifts off, that he really has a thing for older setters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Platonic Soulmates pt 2: Some people have multiple platonic soulmates. However, this does not necessarily mean that all of their current platonic soulmates are matched with each other! There’s no scientific explanation as to WHY this is the case, but some people claim that it’s due to the universe assigning you a friend catered to your own needs. 
> 
> -Romantic SoulBond’s VS Platonic SoulBonds: Studies show that platonic soulmates are more loyal and attentive to each other over romantic soulmates. It’s believed to be due to them constantly being reminded of their platonic bond from their tattoos!
> 
> About the notes: Romantic soulbonds are ever-present so blocks are impossible. However- I think I hinted at this in the last few chapters- it's possible to bury/ignore the bond. Think of it this way: have you ever been super worried about something but pushed it to the back of your mind? It's like that- the feeling (of nervousness in this case) is still present, but more comparable to background noise. Same thing with the empathetic bond- you're always aware of it, but you can choose to ignore it! Meanwhile, the platonic bond's mark is a physical reminder. Meaning that it's bound to become second nature to always look at it and see how your (platonic) soulmate is doing.
> 
> I love writing Ina High- could you guys tell? They're just so fun and I write a lot of oneshots of them for my Tumblr readers! (blog is a xreader polyam blog, under the name 'simpingforsoftboys' if anyone is interested.)
> 
> So ya'll will definitely be seeing more Ina High in the future! Also Bokuto and Akaashi are some of my favorites too! Akaashi is a darling and Bo is a sweet, kinda dumb baby XD 
> 
> Edit: I know I said next chapter was end of nationals but the comments got to me- expect a change of pov. 
> 
> When the next chapter is posted is around the time I'll be updating tags! For now they're unchanged because I don't want to spoil this chapter for any readers who aren't caught up yet!


	11. Semi-Sweet Semi-Finals (with just a hint of Semi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very nervous for ya'll to read this hehe- like I’m taking a risk by switching pov but I really thought yall made good points in last chapters comments and just had to incorporate them! 
> 
> Btw these pov switches will only be a thing in super important event chapters like this!
> 
> Have fun reading!

“Move your head Yu, I can’t see the screen!” Akira says, brutally pushing his soulmate’s figure away from him- sending the taller male tumbling from the couch. “That’s better.”

He’s not really paying attention to the television- which is just replaying Shiratorizawa’s match from yesterday- because the stagnant nature of the room is near suffocating.

“Ow! You could've just asked- why’d you have to shove me?” The boy pops up from the floor, rubbing his arm in pain. “If you don’t want me, I’ll just go sit with Hajime and Tooru.” 

“Good, now go.”

Their older soulmates are cuddled up on the opposite side of the couch, chuckling at the sight of a frowning Kindaichi. 

“Aww is Yu-chan and Aki-chan fighting? Don’t worry Yu! Come cuddle with me and- OUCH why’d you hit me?” Tooru glared at the offending hand that whacked him. He didn’t do anything to warrant such assault!

“Stop screaming in my ear and maybe I won’t hit you.” Hajime shrugged, “come on Yutaro, there’s room over here.” The ace pulled his blanket up, to reveal an empty space on his right side. 

The middle blocker’s smile returned and he hurried to occupy the open seat. Once he was comfortable, he shot a smug look at Kunimi- who wasn’t even paying attention, having been on his phone. 

They return to their previous task of analyzing the replay footage from yesterday, until...

“Did you see Kageyama’s story from yesterday?” 

The tv was forgotten once those words were spoken. None of them had been on their phones yesterday, thanks to the ‘no phone’ rule that had been established by Iwaizumi- which was a result of Oikawa’s incessant selfie taking. Yutaro supported it fully, since both Akira and Tooru had trouble focusing on bonding when their phones were nearby.

“No, since _someone_ took mine away.” Their captain sent a displeased look at his vice. “Tobio-chan finally learned how to update his story? About time, he’s like a grandpa!”

Was Oikawa upset that Tobio got Instagram and still hasn’t followed him back? No, why would he be? He could care less about what went on in his juniors' perfect, little bubble. “Why?”

“You know Tooru, when you say things like that, you sound like you’re younger than Takeru.” Yutaro remarked, it wasn’t sarcastic or anything either. 

“Pfft bahaha- he’s right.” Hajime laughed.

“I hate it here, none of you love me!” Tooru cries, rolling away from his lovers and slouching off the sofa, onto the floor. Everyone rolls their eyes at his melodramatic behavior.

“Here, look at this.” Akira passes his phone to Yutaro.

The three of them- since Oikawa’s nosey and wasn’t able to stop himself from looking- stare at the screen, watching the replay of their soulmate's story.

_Repost from @sunarin Two people- is that the Miya twins- are fighting on the ground in front of Tokyo Metro. Gym, a third guy is yelling at them for ‘embarrasin’ their team. Whoever’s filming suddenly turns the camera and focuses it on Tobio. He’s dressed in his club jacket, observing the scene with a pinched brow and nibbling on his lip. He notices the camera, staring at it in surprise-_

Hajime’s breath catches in his throat, thumb pressed down on the screen, unintentionally pausing the story. 

Those hauntingly beautiful eyes- the same ones that he had made overflow with tears- pierce his very soul, even through the screen of Kunimi’s phone. 

“Huh? He was hanging out with Inarizaki? The same ones who always play Itachiyama?” The incredulous expression Tooru’s wearing would have been amusing- had they not all felt the same. “Wait- wait! Look at the caption! It’s almost like he knows this ‘Kita’ guy already!”

Oikawa’s always been able to notice small, seemingly unimportant, details but for once Hajime would have rather not been informed of this observation.

He hates the way his stomach churns with dread at the possible implications of that statement.

* * *

Kageyama rounds the corner, hands buried in his pockets, as he continues his search for a vending machine. There’s a good 45 minutes or so until his semi-final match against Inarizaki begins and his stomach feels ravenous. Although, truth be told, he doesn’t know whether or not he’s hungry for food or for a well played game... Milk isn’t an option because it might upset his gut, but something like fruit juice and a granola bar are safe enough.

His efforts are rewarded when he spots a machine a little ways down the- otherwise empty- hall. Two people are already standing near it- one of which is purchasing something- meanwhile his cohort glares at him in very apparent irritation. They’re both donned in bright yellow jackets and he realizes that they must be members of Itachiyama’s team.

“Oh cut the act already! I know you’re excited for their match too! After all, whoever wins is probably going to be playing us.” The short brunette says. 

“I hope Inarizaki loses, I’d much rather play Ushijima’s team.” The masked one- Tobio recognizes him as Sakusa Kiyoomi, #2 ace in the country- replies. He’s only a second year, yet he’s already ranked ahead of Ushijima-san. Kageyama wants to face Sakusa, to see his spikes up close and figure out a strategy on how to out maneuver him. 

“Whatever Kiyoomi! I’d bet it’s because you don’t wanna deal with-” The brunette turns his head to hide the fact he’s snickering, and subsequently makes eye contact with Kageyama. “Oh! Sorry you can use it now, I didn’t mean to block the way.” Tobio nods his thanks, meanwhile he uses this brief moment to study the other closely. Yes, his suspicions were on point. This was, in fact, Komori Motoya- #1 libero in all of Japan- both he and his cousin, Sakusa, had been invited to All-Japan Youth Training Camp alongside Atsumu-san last year. 

The two second years don’t say anything as they watch him make his purchases, and Tobio is quick to notice their lingering gazes.

“Ah, I’m Kageyama Tobio.” He greets, bowing politely before straightening to his full height. 

Komori smiles, meanwhile his cousin hums in response. 

“Komori Motoya! I look forward to your upcoming match! Me and Kiyoomi here will be watching from the stands.” He whips his head to his relative, staring expectantly. 

Sakusa sighs, fixing his obsidian orbs on Tobio’s figure. Kageyama can’t help but stare back. 

Kiyoomi’s eyes are like a black abyss- or even a galaxy. A darkened canvas that contains things both known and foreign. Just as you think you’ve gotten a thorough understanding of it- you uncover something else within the onyx expanse.

Or at least that's how Tobio would like to imagine it'd be.

Neither of them can turn away from each other, both feeling something rush through their veins at this very instant. 

“Sakusa Kiyoomi.” 

Tobio already knew who he was, but hearing the name fall from Sakusa’s lips- even though it was slightly muffled by his mask- made it feel brand new. 

The world of aces and spikers were similar- it was a place he’d known of distantly, but never dared to step into until recently. Perhaps it makes sense that he felt the same once meeting Sakusa.

“I should get going now… I’ll see you later Komori-san, Sakusa-san.” 

Tobio’s always been cowardly when it came to things like this. (Kindaichi wasn't wrong). 

What is he to do though? Sakusa-san has a well known reputation for despising normal, social interaction, and Kageyama himself wasn’t better off in that regard. 

He had seen the older player on television before, so he knew of his talent. But even so, he had never felt anything aside from passing interest when watching…

So why? Why is it now that he feels a shock of... attraction? Allure? 

Could it be that he wants to toss for him? It’s plausible, since this Sakusa is better than Ushijima _and_ Koutaro...

He’s strong and hits hard, but his play style differs entirely. 

It’s not about indomitable force for him, instead it’s all flexibility and uncovering cracks in opponents defenses, before taking advantage of that and bursting through.

All these things are thoughts that come to mind and yet it felt like...

They were but two opposing poles of a magnet- desperate to meet- but separated by a veil which would never allow them to. 

He turns on his heel and walks back down the hallway. 

Two pairs of eyes follow him as he leaves, but he only dwells on one of them.

Forget this, he has to get back to his team and warm up for their match.

* * *

Fascination and unadulterated wonder creeps upon their bond like a lioness does a gazelle. It’s slow at first- cautious- before it pounces, and suddenly the overwhelming emotions make themselves known. Awe-inspired curiosity, an insatiable urge to uncover more- but then it’s gone. All that’s left is tired dismissal, the acceptance of something- what could it be though- and the familiar muffling of disappointment that so often trickles through Kageyama’s end of the bond. And just as quick as it came, all those emotions have disappeared, instead replaced by the leveled thrums of unwavering concentration.

“What was that mood swing?” Hajime’s lips pull downward, mind reeling as he tries to search his and Tobio’s connection for more clues. 

There’s no hints from the younger raven's side- all he’s feeling now is determination and intense focus.

“I don’t know.” Yutaro’s voice cracks slightly, though they all decide it’s better if they don’t address it. “It happened so fast.”

Oikawa remains silent. The torrent of emotion he had just felt, it was almost reminiscent of… 

Of how Tobio had felt during the rejection... but a far more watered down version. 

_Tooru despised the little brat known as Kageyama Tobio._

_The stupid child didn’t know anything, everything had been handed to him on a silver platter courtesy of the universe itself. Natural talent, good genes, probably even a perfect, happy family too!_

_It wasn’t fair._

_Why did Tooru have to compete with him in every aspect of his life? First volleyball, now his Hajime? What a shitty card he’d been dealt._

_So why did a pit form in his stomach when he saw Tobio, moments before breaking the news to him?_

_Young, naive Tobio-chan, who let his heart flutter with hope and swell with adoration at the sight of his older soulmates- causing eagerness to flood into Tooru from his junior’s part of the bond._

_It pains him to say it now, but he himself, had also been young and idiotic- far too bitter to appreciate what he had._

_All that Hajime had needed to say was 'I'm sorry Tobio,' before the river of adoration and sugar sweet feelings dried up._

_“It’s o-okay Iwaizumi-san, I u-understand.”_

_The both of them had watched Tobio walk away- though it was more like a frenzied sprint._

_Amidst all the painful things that came through their bond, one was the most prevalent of them all._

_Resignation._

_It had made Tooru a little upset, he had expected- maybe even wanted- Tobio to argue. To cower and beg for a chance. But no, all the kid had done was accept it._

Tooru didn’t know what was going on in Tokyo to invoke such feelings, but he really hoped that this was the end of it. He didn't know what he'd do if Tobio-chan had to experience something like that again, not that he deserved to feel anything akin to protectiveness for him in the first place.

* * *

Atsumu-san in action was unparalleled, Tobio thought, eyes following the setter’s figure as he darted across the court to get below the volleyball. It fell into his hands and the blonde sent it flying back in the direction he had been prior- straight to his awaiting twin. Osamu was there- of course he was- but Tendo had been expecting that. 

Shiratorizawa’s Guess Monster was given that title for a reason. 

The ball bounced off of Tendo’s fingers and began spiraling to the ground on Inarizaki’s side of the net, only for their libero to get it back up. It zoomed back toward Osamu’s direction once again. 

Tobio watched with bated breath as the Miya twins showed off the reason for their claim to fame.

Atsumu jumped, ready to spike, but a looming wall- made up by Ushijima, Kageyama, and Tendo- stood before him. 

Brilliant hazel eyes locked with shining blue. 

“Watch this Tobio-kun.”

Atsumu then turned his hand, so that it came right beneath the ball, and bumped it up. This resulted in it just making it over the three man block and successfully scoring a point for the foxes. 

Not just any point, but set point. 

Shiratorizawa: 25 Inarizaki: 27

“See if ya can catch up ‘kay?” Atsumu taunts, smirking in that borderline flirtatious manner, eyes half lidded once again. “It’d be a real shame if I beat ya so easily.” 

Tobio's heart thuds with ardor. 

Yes, he agrees mentally, it’d be a real shame indeed. 

If Atsumu-san wanted a challenge, then he’d better prepare himself for hell. 

* * *

“Did you see that feint Miya pulled?!” Yutaro gasped loudly- whipping his head back and forth- between the tv and Oikawa. The camera zooms in on the two opposing setters, they’re clearly having some sort of discussion, but it’s too distant for the microphones to pick up.

“Miya seems nice.” Hajime remarks, sipping his coke with pursed lips. 

All of them feel the flare of competitiveness- alongside something like awe- through the bond, it’s nearly as strong as it had been during the Seijoh vs Shiratorizawa match. 

“I don’t like him.” Tooru states, glare on his countenance. “Why does Tobio-chan feel so… so taken with him?”

“Isn’t it like how he is with you?” Akira questions, raising a thin brow. “You know… minus the whole bitter part, he doesn’t seem to hold anything against Miya.”

Under normal circumstances, Kindaichi and Iwaizumi would have laughed, and Oikawa would complain. But they all know of the bad blood between the two and are aware of when it’s appropriate to laugh and when it’s not. 

Their soulmate matters do not fit ‘laughable’ criteria. 

* * *

After switching sides of the court and gulping down some gatorade, everyone’s ready to give it their all once again. Shiratorizawa’s unshaken, determination rolling off them in waves.

Inarizaki may have taken the first set but they won’t be taking this second one. 

They start the set off strong, gaining a slight lead with five points to Inarizaki’s three. Kageyama uses his players as best he can, but there’s one he relies on more than any other: Ushijima-san. 

* * *

“I know it’s their go to strategy but… isn’t Kageyama relying on Ushijima too much?” Kindaichi questions, watching as the swan's captain scores yet another point.

“Shiratorizawa’s stupid like that. They think they can overpower everyone with brute force and nothing else.” Oikawa sneers, glaring at the screen as the camera zooms in on the maroon-clad team. Grape-chan, Tobio, and that horrible, crayola-red haired middle blocker, are surrounding Ushiwaka and praising him. “They’re geniuses but rely on the dumbest strategies.” 

“Seems like it works for them though.” Kunimi hums- seemingly- uninterested, but his eyes are focused intensely on the tv, picking apart the players' interactions and play styles. 

Hajime doesn’t speak a word, too invested in watching as Ushijima and Tendo pats Kageyama and the bowl-cut-haired wing spiker’s heads. 

* * *

Tobio huffs as he awaits Atsumu’s serve. 

The second year moves further away from the line- about four steps- and Kageyama’s so certain he’s about to pull off a float serve. 

_**One, two, three, four-**_ jump and _**SMACK**_.

The ball careens across the court, but it doesn’t swerve whatsoever- which is the tell-tale sign of a floater. Tsutomu intercepts it, wincing as the force of the ball threatens to topple him. It’s a messy receive- Tobio can hear Coach Washijo screaming at Goshiki for it- but it’s good enough to turn into a set. 

Ushijima-san’s giving off a strange aura that just screams ‘send it my way, I’ll score us the point.’ But Tobio doesn’t do so- because Suna, Aran, and Osamu are sprinting over to block the ace. 

“Tendo-san.” He whispers- no one can make out what he said, not even the redhead himself- however, his teammates all rush up and _jump,_ because they have faith that they’ll be the one he sets too. 

Tendo is there and greets the ball- his spike is comparable to a heat seeking missile, locked onto a target and oh so deadly. Before they know it, the ball’s less than a foot from the ground- Tobio believes this will be their third consecutive point, but then Atsumu-san’s sliding-

The ball’s back up and in play.

“Shit,” he curses.

“SOMEONE GET IT!” Atsumu demands, snarky and near tyrannical, not so unlike the King of the Court persona that once plagued Tobio’s mind and dreams. 

But Inarizaki isn’t like Kitagawa Daiichi.

They’re _all_ volleyball idiots too.

“Got it!” Akagi- their libero- declares, squatting low and creating a perfect platform for it to bounce off of. It soars up into the air immediately. “Suna!” 

The brunette jumps, it’s not the best place to spike from- since he’s in the dead center of the court- but his talent makes up for the unfortunate placement. 

“Mine.” Is all he says, it sounds more like a hiss. His hand shoots forward and connects with the ball- it zooms to the other end of the court.

It’s heading straight for Tobio.

* * *

“HOLY SHIT- LOOK IT’S GOING STRAIGHT FOR HIM!” Tooru screams, sitting ramrod straight as he stares unblinkingly at the scene unfolding live before him. “COME ON TOBIO, GET IT!” 

Yutaro is up on his feet, antsy with energy, Hajime isn’t much better although he’s still seated, and Akira’s watching wide eyed. 

_Tobio backs up, arms spread out, his voice is loud and even the camera’s microphone picks up on it._

_“This is_ **_mine_ ** _!”_

Everyone watches nervously as he grounds himself and takes the spike head on. His receive is a bit off but the ball's still _up_.

“HE GOT IT!” Tooru and Yutaro scream, hugging each other before collapsing onto the sofa between Iwaizumi and Kunimi. Everyone’s hearts are pounding.

They’re **watching** and they couldn’t be more **proud**.

* * *

Goshiki sets it- just like they’ve been practicing- and Tobio can’t help but to smirk widely as he rushes to be the one to hit it. 

“Tsutomu/Tobio!” 

Their soul band’s words seem to glow- but they don’t notice, too caught up in this single moment- Tobio smacks the ball past an awaiting Suna’s head, clipping his hair and slamming into the ground with a _**thud**_. 

**_Screech_ **

24:26

Their school’s cheer squad screams his and Tsutomu’s names, but neither of them care.

“It worked out just like we planned Tobio! By the way, nice kill!” Goshiki’s shaking with excitement, a large smile on his face. 

Kageyama gives him a pleased look in return, holding a fist out (just like Tsutomu taught him), and the two of them bump their fists together. 

“Nice toss.”

Everyone’s eyes are on them. 

For once, Tobio finds that he could care less if _they’re_ watching.

The only thing running through his mind is this: whoever wins the next set gets to stand on the court longer. 

They- he and Tsutomu- have to beat Atsumu-san, then Sakusa-san.

Nothing can stop them, not until they’ve reached the top.

* * *

**“Did you see that Haru-san? Shiratorizawa’s #9 and their #8 just won the set for the swans!”**

**“I did see it Naomi-san! Aren’t those two the only first years on the team?”**

**“They are! And, if you rewatch the footage, you’ll notice their bands were glowing! Platonic soulmates are just amazing!”**

**“That they are Naomi-san! In team sports like this, it’s quite an advantage to have two platonic soulmates.”**

The Seijoh foursome could only gape at the replays. 

They’ve never seen that look on Kageyama’s face before. 

His pupils were blown wide, a genuine, near boyish grin on his face, black hair slicked with sweat. He wasn’t just happy- he was overjoyed.

“Wow.” Is all that they can say.

Had Tobio always been so easy on the eyes?

And since when did the sight of him make their hearts pound so heavily?

* * *

“That Kageyama and #8 are a good team huh?” Komori asks conversationally, earning a sigh from Sakusa.

“Of course they are, not only are they soulmates but they’re also Ushijima’s kohai.” 

_The two first years in question are anticipating Aran Ojiro’s upcoming serve, both of them being in the front row._

“I don’t think you’re giving them enough credit Kiyoomi.” The libero frowns, brows wrinkled as he looks at his cousin. “I think Kageyama’s a pretty good setter, and I’m sure Atsumu agrees- did you see them talking earlier?” 

_Ushijima receives the ball from the back row and sends it to Kageyama- who tosses it to Goshiki._

_The first point of the final set goes to Shiratorizawa._

“Yes. I saw it… I’m watching the same thing as you.” 

Komori lets out a huff and ceases his attempts at small talk. He loves Kiyoomi- truly he does- but his blunt personality and rude remarks drive him up the wall.

* * *

Shiratorizawa is at point 10 and Inarizaki is on point 7 when it happens.

**_Screech_ **

“Inarizaki’s #1 Kita Shinsuke, substituting for #4 Ojiro Aran.”

The aura shifts entirely, though it’s to be expected- Shiratorizawa knows all too well of the effect the captain has on his team (with the exception of Goshiki). 

Tobio also feels his mood change due to his cousin’s presence, perhaps even more than Inarizaki’s. 

“Kageyama?” Kawanishi questions, staring at him with a hint of concern. “Everything okay?”

All he can say is, “I’m good. Let’s win this.”

The match was personal before- setter competitions always are- but now it’s something else entirely.

This final set is a family matter. 

* * *

Kita wasn’t like his cousins. He wasn’t born with a natural aptitude for volleyball, nor did he stand out on the court. 

Even still, above all else, Shinsuke was stalwart and steady. 

He didn’t need to be praised or motivated by anyone, since he was so in tune with his body and mind that he trusted himself to work at full capacity during all times. 

It was alright if Atsumu didn’t set to him as much as he did everyone else- despite being a wing spiker, Kita always was more of a shield than a sword. 

When he’s on the court, his team plays at their best. And when their best falls short? Well, their calm, cool, and level headed captain was there to make up for it. 

Kita Shinsuke wasn’t a volleyball prodigy, but that’s never bothered him. Nor was he the type to believe in fate or celestial blessings; whatever happened was merely a byproduct of his own choices and routines. 

And yet, even after knowing all of this, Shinsuke can’t deny that he too, will be giving his all to win this match. It doesn’t matter who- his flesh and blood included- stands in his team's way. 

Inarizaki _will_ come out victorious.

* * *

Ushijima-san is doing incredibly well today, Kageyama notes. He can feel Semi and Shirabu-san’s eyes on him, their very gazes screaming ‘use our ace, he can win this.’ Tobio agrees that yes, Ushijima is perfectly capable, but it’s also important to remember that he’s only human.

The fast paced nature of the game is evidently taking its toll on him- his jumping height is beginning to decline- which is a sure sign of exhaustion. 

So Tobio tosses to the others to make up for it. Three to Tendo, one to Kawanishi, five for Reon, and two for Goshiki. 

Out of those eleven sets, only 5 points are scored for the swans. 

Shiratorizawa: 15 Inarizaki: 12

_“If you just jumped higher than you’d have no issue hitting my sets!”_

Wakatoshi’s impatience begins to exude from his very being, he wants to hit the ball- to score a point, to be the reason they win. 

_“The King’s so entitled, he thinks he’s a perfect setter- well I think he’s just too afraid to admit that his tosses suck!”_

He’s grown so much as a player since then, but one thing hasn’t changed.

Kageyama only tosses to the people he deems worthy, and if Ushijima-san isn’t playing at his best then he isn’t a viable option.

Inarizaki’s Miya Osamu scores two service aces.

Now they’re tied.

“Kageyama.” Ushijima pauses, standing right beside the setter. “Why are you not tossing to me? Do you not wish to win this match?”

Tobio licks his chapped lips, a dark look falls over his face- it’s the mask of a king. 

“I only toss to worthy spikers. You’re not doing your best right now Ushijima-san, so you’re not one of them.” 

It was the rudest thing Tobio had ever uttered to his beloved upperclassman, and yet, Wakatoshi doesn't take it to heart. Instead he let out a frustrated sigh, inhales deeply, and cracks his neck.

“You’re not thinking clearly Kageyama. This is not junior high- so rely on _all_ of your spikers and let them shatter the walls before you.” 

Tobio shakes his head and replays his senpai’s words on loop.

He was right, there was no use relapsing into past mindsets.

This isn’t Kitagawa- this team- which he is now a part of, is so much better. 

When the ball comes his way once again, Tobio immediately decides to set for Ushijima- who scores them their 16th point. 

Kageyama and Kita make eye contact when it happens, and the silent message is clear between them:

_Good luck cousin, but my team- my chosen family- is going to win._

* * *

Ushijima’s jump serve is received by Shinsuke- and Atsumu is quick to get beneath it. He looks back toward Kita- who is already running up in preparation to spike.

But the odds of the ball going to the second twin are higher, so Goshiki and Tendo are already jumping to block Osamu, meanwhile Tobio is all alone to defend against Suna- which is what his gut informs him to do.

“I’VE MADE A MISTAKE!” Tendo screams, but Kageyama doesn’t know what he’s yelling about.

Suna’s apathetic gaze bores into his soul, before the middle blocker bends and spikes the ball in a perfectly precise cut shot. 

**_Thud_ **

**_Screech_ **

Oh.

 _That_ was Tendo-san's mistake.

The ball bounces a few more times before rolling away, lightly hitting the referee’s foot.

He can't look away from the fallen ball, can't believe it was over so soon.

“Good game.” Is all Kageyama can say, not even sparing a glance at Suna before retreating. Tobio wants nothing more than to drown the feeling of defeat and loss. 

They had been _so close._

23:25

If only he had tried harder.

* * *

Akira doesn’t know what to think. He had thought that he’d be somewhat pleased to see Shiratorizawa lose, but now that he has, he can’t help but feel guilty for ever anticipating it in the first place. 

He understood wanting to win, only to suffer defeat- but then again he’s never been as devoted to volleyball as Kageyama or Oikawa- so he doesn't truly understand the pain of losing as deeply. 

Kageyama- their missing fifth- wasn’t just upset or angry. He was also feeling incredibly disappointed with himself, guilt permeating his end of the bond. Raw disbelief was also a prevalent emotion that rose above all the others Tobio was experiencing.

The raven haired setter had always been so overconfident- it was as though he hadn’t even considered the possibility of his team losing. Actually, now that Akira thinks of it, he probably hadn’t. 

“That was a good match.” Hajime’s voice is low, like he was hesitant to disrupt the room's solemn, yet conflicted atmosphere. 

They all agree- even if the majority of them hold some sort of grudge against Kageyama- no one can find it in them to be smug about his defeat. 

Akira infers from this that Kageyama has more sway over them then anyone- Tobio included- could have predicted. 

He doesn’t know if that’s a welcome revelation or not.

* * *

“Let’s get lunch.” Is all that Washijo can bring himself to say, not wanting to look at his team’s- mainly the first years- crestfallen expressions. Both Goshiki and Kageyama are bowing their heads in order to obscure their tears. 

For the most part, Shiratorizawa trudges out of the gymnasium with their heads held high, protectively hiding those that are too pained to show their faces. 

* * *

“Shirabu-san, Semi-san!” Tobio calls out to the two older setters, the three of them stand outside the hot pot restaurant, having been the last few people in the back of the crowd of Shiratorizawa players.

“What is it?” They ask in sync, Semi’s voice is a tad bit gruff because he had been biting back tears himself, meanwhile Shirabu is more resigned.

How does he say this?

 _I’m sorry for failing to lead the team to victory?_ No, that’s no good. 

_It’s my fault, I’m sorry?_ Again, no, that just sounds self centered.

 _Screw it,_ he bows and lets the first words that come to mind fall from his lips.

“I’m sorry for- woah!”

Before he knows what's happening, Tobio is being held fast against two bodies, one of which is struggling to escape, and the other which is keeping them all linked together.

“Don’t apologize Tobio, you did amazing today.” Eita whispers, breaths hot against Kageyama’s ear.

“Let me go-” Shirabu nearly growls, wriggling in retaliation. 

“Cut it out you brat- now is not the time!” 

Both Semi and Tobio pretend that they don’t notice the murderous aura the second year is giving off. 

“Fine.” The brunette stares at Tobio and juts (but gently, so as to not injure it further) a finger against his chest. “You played just fine today Kageyama, so stop over thinking and get over yourself. You and Goshiki always let yourselves forget that you’re not the only people on the court. No wonder you’re soulmates, you both have big heads.” 

“Oh my god Shirabu-” The ash blonde groans, releasing both of his kohai's. “What he means Tobio, is that you tend to put too much pressure on yourself. Volleyball is a team sport- every win AND loss, is accredited to everyone equally.”

Their moody setter sneers. “That’s what I just said Semi- _san_.” 

Tobio watches his two upperclassmen bicker like an old, married couple. 

Thank god those two aren’t soulmates, he idly thinks, or at least he hopes they’re not.

“Still, I’ll train harder, so that I won’t make those same mistakes again.” 

The bickering stops abruptly and the pair exchange amused glances. 

“You better.” Semi grins.

“Let’s hope so.” Shirabu hums. “Now can we go inside already? I’m hungry.”

“You were on the bench the entire time.” Eita replies.

“And you were in the sub zone, which isn't any better.”

Thank god for his upperclassmen, Tobio fondly thinks.

Just as he lets that thought enter his head, his phone buzzes a few times in his jacket pocket.

* * *

**iMessage**

**Favorite Cousin:** Good match Tobio, I was happy to see you working with your team so well. I’m sure you’re busy now, so text back later, enjoy your time with the team! :)

 **Tsumu ;):** That was an awesome game Tobio-kun! I don’t think I’ve had that much fun since I played Itachiyama last year! Speaking of which, will you be sticking around for the finals tomorrow? I have someone I want you to meet, so try to convince your coach to let you come k? Anyways I got to go, we have another match in a few minutes- wish us luck! ;)

**Instagram**

_@sunarin_ : Hey Kageyama 

I don't have ur number so srry for the dm

R u coming to tomorrow's finals? Idk if we'll play Itachiyama but we'll at least b there to watch.

Btw that was a fun match

I think I'd rather hit ur sets than Atsumu's- he's hella rude

* * *

Tobio slips the device back into his pocket and follows his senpai's into the restaurant. Although he wishes they won, he's still satisfied with seeing his cousin and new friends so happy. Hopefully Koutaro hurries and wins his match so that he can play against Shinsuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, thank you for you support and I hope you enjoyed, because this chapter was a real pain to write- as you can tell I'm experimenting with pov switches so eheh, I'm kinda happy with the turn out though!
> 
> Edit: Just in case I worried ya- dw we're still getting AtsuKage... just with a bonus ;)


End file.
